La part de l'autre
by RocheIIe17
Summary: La théorie du Chaos...Si c'était John qui avait trouvé Harold?
1. Chapter 1

J _'avais décidé de ne plus écrire mais finalement il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis...Et cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis très longtemps (1 an en fait).  
_

 _Certains auront peut être reconnu le titre de l'œuvre d'_ _Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt. Dans ce roman, l'auteur imagine ce qu'aurait été la vie d'Hitler s'il avait été reçu à l'école des Beaux-Arts de Vienne **.** Je pars du même postulat mais appliqué à l'univers de POI. Il ne s'agit pas d'un Univers Alternatif à proprement parler mais la question de départ est: Si c'était John qui avait trouvé Harold en premier?_

 _Le titre du chapitre est la devise du Service National Clandestin (NCS), la branche de la CIA qui mène les opérations clandestines, à laquelle appartient John Reese._

 _Si cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination, je cherche à la rendre la plus crédible possible en m'appuyant sur des faits réels. Donc, hormis les personnages et événements issus de POI, les noms, lieux et événements sont pour la plupart vrais (sauf Matthew Broderick qui est ma création). J'espère juste que la Timeline sera respectée car ce n'est pas l'aspect le plus simple de la série...  
_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et qui me laissent des commentaires toujours très appréciés!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 1 :Servir – Intégrité - Excellence

 _Avril 2009,_

 _Dans une prison secrète, quelque part dans un quartier d'Amman, en Jordanie._

Le visage fermé, John Reese sortit de la cellule crasseuse et tourna la clé dans la serrure pour verrouiller la lourde porte en fer. Il s'agissait plus d'une habitude que d'un réel intérêt car il n'avait désormais plus à craindre l'évasion du prisonnier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il était contrarié. Il devrait pourtant être satisfait, car l'homme qui gisait à présent dans une mare de sang dans cette pièce insalubre à l'air irrespirable avait succombé juste après lui avoir dévoilé des informations capitales sur l'organisation terroriste Al Qaida.

Après tout, il n'avait fait que son travail. En bon agent de la CIA qu'il était, membre du Service National Clandestin qui plus est, il avait obéi sans sourciller aux ordres de Mark Snow, son supérieur.

Il avait été envoyé ici pour soutirer des informations à Matthew Broderick, britannique de 56 ans converti à l'Islam et plus connu sous le nom de Mohamed Salah ad-Din. John avait souri en entendant le patronyme choisi par le prisonnier après sa conversion. Comme le voulait la tradition musulmane, Broderick avait décidé de changer non seulement de prénom mais aussi de nom pour les rendre plus conformes à sa nouvelle foi. L'homme avait opté pour le nom d'un des plus grands combattants de l'Islam, celui qui avait réussi à unifier les Musulmans pour repousser les Chrétiens hors de la Terre Sainte en 1187. Mais, les deux hommes n'avaient que cela en commun. Car autant Saladin était un homme cultivé, fin stratège, diplomate éclairé, combattant pugnace, jouissant d'une excellente réputation même auprès de ses ennemis en Occident, autant Broderick n'était guère malin puisqu'il s'était bêtement fait interpeler en se rendant, comme tous les jours, dans un cybercafé d'Islamabad pour prendre ses ordres sur le Darknet.

La routine, voilà le point faible de tous ceux qui devaient vivre dans la clandestinité. L'homme, pensant recevoir le soutien de la population locale, menait une vie presque normale dans la capitale pakistanaise. Il avait des femmes, des enfants et son existence était somme toute très banale, si on faisait abstraction de ses activités illicites dans une organisation terroriste de dimension planétaire bien sûr… Or il avait sans doute oublié que l'ISI, les services secrets pakistanais, était l'un des services de renseignement les plus performants. N'avait-il pas contribué à l'arrestation de l'homme le plus recherché du monde, Oussama Ben Laden ? Aussi, au bout de quelques mois d'une vie presque paisible, le britannique avait été arrêté sans ménagement par les autorités pakistanaises puis livré aux États-Unis, leur allié dans la lutte contre le terrorisme.

Broderick était un véritable cas d'école pour quiconque s'intéressait aux mouvements intégristes islamistes. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son ascension au sein d'Al Qaida serait étudiée à Camp Peary, « la Ferme », le centre de formation des futurs agents traitants.

Issu d'une famille anglicane non pratiquante, il s'était converti à 15 ans, plus pour suivre ses amis d'enfance que par réelle conviction religieuse. Mais l'adolescent désœuvré qui vivait dans une banlieue pauvre au Nord de Londres n'avait pas tardé à interpréter le Coran de manière un peu plus rigoriste que ses camarades. Peu à peu, il s'était radicalisé à coup de livres spécialisés, de sites internet et de prêches endiablés d'Abou Hamza, un fervent partisan de l'application de la charia dans le monde, qui fut un temps, imam de la mosquée de Finsbury Park. Sur ses conseils, il était parti combattre aux côtés des Bosniaques durant la guerre en Yougoslavie dans les années 90. Il s'était rapidement fait remarquer dans les milieux islamistes et était parti dans le berceau qui formait de nombreux terroristes : l'Afghanistan des Talibans. Presque naturellement, il avait intégré les rangs d'Al Qaida afin de poursuivre la guerre contre l'Occident. Il avait rapidement gravi les échelons au sein de l'organisation terroriste jusqu'à devenir son expert en explosifs.

Il est vrai que l'homme, fort de ses compétences acquises au fil de ses années de guerre, était particulièrement doué dans la confection de ceintures pour les kamikazes, de véhicules piégés ou tout simplement de bombes artisanales. Il avait semé la terreur un peu partout dans le monde, du Yémen, au Kenya en passant par Londres. Mais ce fut surtout la guerre en Irak qui lui permit de déployer tout son _talent_. Tous ses engins explosifs portaient une signature tellement caractéristique qu'il était rapidement devenu l'une des personnes les plus recherchées par l'administration US : le 10 de cœur dans le « Most Wanted Iraqi Playing Cards», le jeu de cartes des « vilains » crée par le Pentagone en 2003 pour retrouver les plus grands ennemis d'Oncle Sam.

Aussi sa capture en 2008 avait été un grand soulagement pour les États-Unis et avait soulevé également un énorme espoir au sein des services de renseignement car l'homme, haut dignitaire au sein d'Al Qaida, détenait sans aucun doute de nombreux secrets que le gouvernement américain allait s'empresser d'extorquer.

Rapidement, Broderick avait été transféré dans une prison secrète de la CIA en Jordanie. Comme c'était commode… Ces « prisonniers fantômes », comme l'Agence les surnommait pudiquement, ne relevaient d'aucune législation particulière. Ils ne dépendaient ni des lois américaines, ni jordaniennes, et n'étaient pas non plus considérés comme des prisonniers de guerre. La Convention de Genève, qui dictait la conduite à tenir auprès des civils et des combattants capturés durant un conflit armé, ne s'appliquait donc pas. Quelle idée géniale sortie tout droit des cerveaux des « faucons » de l'administration Bush, au lendemain des attentats du 11 septembre !

La pratique de la torture était donc tout à fait possible. Mais, pirouette de la sémantique, le terme de torture avait été remplacé par l'expression « interrogatoire renforcé » où les techniques du SERE (Survival, Evasion, Resistance et Escape) développées par l'armée américaine aidée de psychologues étaient utilisées. Reese avait été formé à ce programme, au Camp Mackall, en Caroline du Nord. Et il devait bien l'admettre, il était particulièrement doué.

Il ne fut donc pas étonné de se voir confier, il y a quelques semaines de cela, cette mission pour lequel il excellait. En entrant dans la cellule, il avait été surpris par l'apparence de son prisonnier. Si l'homme avait 56 ans, il ressemblait à un vieillard. Ses conditions de détention, pour le moins sommaires, n'étaient sans doute pas étrangères à ce vieillissement rapide et prématuré. Dissimulant sa surprise derrière un masque froid, le jeune homme était entré dans la petite pièce exiguë qui contenait pour seul mobilier, qu'un matelas usé et infesté de parasites posé à même le sol et une couverture. Reese avait trouvé la présence de cette couverture pour le moins incongrue vue la chaleur suffocante qui régnait dans la cellule. L'air était vicié et étouffant et, moins de cinq minutes après son arrivée, l'agent transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes sous son fin polo en coton noir.

Pour le faire parler, Reese avait utilisé tout le panel de techniques qu'il avait apprises, allant des classiques coups de poings ou de pieds, au water boarding en passant par la torture psychologique comme la privation de sommeil qui venait s'ajouter aux autres formes de privations comme celle de la nourriture ou de l'eau. Bien sûr, cela prenait du temps. L'homme était résistant et sa foi le rendait terriblement combattif. Mais John était patient, et au bout d'une semaine d'un interrogatoire plutôt musclé, il avait réussi. Il était bon à faire plier même les plus retors, à briser leur volonté et leur faire cracher des informations pour faire cesser les sévices qu'il infligeait avec méthode et minutie.

Matthew Broderick, à bout de force, avait dévoilé des noms, des lieux, et surtout des plans concernant des attentats à venir. La seule petite ombre au tableau était que l'homme avait succombé à ses blessures juste après ses révélations…Si John était satisfait d'avoir récupéré des informations capitales pour la sécurité de son pays, il était contrarié d'avoir tué son prisonnier. Attention, tuer un homme n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Il pouvait même s'enorgueillir d'être bon à ça. Lorsqu'un supérieur lui demandait de tuer quelqu'un, il exécutait l'ordre sans aucun scrupule, quelque soit la cible, un civil ou un combattant, un homme ou une femme. Les ordres étaient les ordres. Il n'en donnait pas, il les exécutait seulement, sans se poser de questions.

Mais tuer un prisonnier durant un interrogatoire était plus rare et il considérait cet incident comme un échec, car l'homme aurait encore pu être utile…

Contrarié, il remonta d'un pas rapide le long couloir miteux de la prison jordanienne. La dizaine de portes en fer verrouillées témoignaient du nombre de prisonniers séquestrés par la CIA, une trentaine d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre mais qui savait réellement combien de ces fantômes l'Agence détenait-elle ? Seul son directeur, Michael Hayden, ainsi que le président, connaissaient le nombre exact de captifs. Il essaya d'ignorer les bruits de coups, les cris, les râles plaintifs qui s'échappaient de ces portes closes et sortit du bâtiment avec un mélange de soulagement et de déception.

Car une fois à l'extérieur, il aurait pensé pouvoir prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Mais c'était sans compter le climat du Moyen-Orient. En Avril, la température moyenne était de vingt-cinq degrés. Mais comme toutes les moyennes, ce chiffre cachait de profondes variations et aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement caniculaire où le thermomètre flirtait avec les quarante. Ses espoirs de se rafraîchir les idées fondèrent littéralement comme neige au soleil car l'air dans cette petite cour fermée était presque aussi irrespirable qu'à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Il échappait juste aux odeurs et aux sons qui saturaient l'atmosphère de cette prison, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal…

Reese traversa donc d'un pas rapide la cour pour se rendre vers le bâtiment qui servait à loger les interrogateurs. Si les locaux étaient plus propres, ils étaient tout aussi spartiates. Il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait affectée et ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de la fermer à clé. A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait rien à voler et il connaissait bien les autres agents qui officiaient avec lui.

Il entra donc dans sa petite chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle était petite mais fonctionnelle: un lit, un bureau pour rédiger ses rapports, une commode pour déposer ses vêtements. Seul luxe, et non des moindres, il avait une salle de bain privative et une fenêtre dont il avait pris soin de laisser les volets fermés pour éviter aux rayons brulants du soleil de rendre l'air de la chambre irrespirable. Dans cette pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité, il régnait donc une fraicheur très appréciable.

Mais pour l'instant, l'agent n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : prendre une douche. Avec des gestes impatients, il retira son polo, son jean et ses sous-vêtements qui échouèrent au sol sans autre forme de procès et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant au passage un caleçon propre dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il entra directement dans la cabine et actionna le robinet en veillant bien à régler le thermostat vers le bleu. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque le jet d'eau glacial le frappa sans ménagement. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, les mains contre la paroi en plexiglas, savourant, les paupières closes, le froid mordant qui se déversait sur lui.

Puis, une fois passé cet état de bien être, John rouvrit les yeux et contempla ses mains. Elles étaient toujours couvertes de sang. Il était sale. Il se sentait sale. Cette saleté provenait non seulement de l'endroit insalubre et infesté de vermines qu'il venait de quitter mais aussi des actes qu'il venait de pratiquer. Car même s'il était doué pour tuer ou torturer, il n'aimait pas particulièrement cela. Et après chaque mission, il ressentait une sorte de malaise diffus pouvant même parfois aller jusqu'à des douleurs à l'estomac ou des nausées. Il savait qu'il somatisait, qu'il n'avait rien en réalité, mais les choses étaient ainsi. Certains diront qu'il est peut être un peu trop sensible…Quel ironie !

Il prit le gel douche et entreprit de se savonner pour faire partir, non seulement ce mélange de crasse et de sueur qui lui collait à la peau, mais aussi le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. L'eau savonneuse qui ruisselait le long de son corps nerveux et musclé se teinta immédiatement d'un mélange gris-rougeâtre avant de se perdre dans le siphon des égouts. Mais il avait beau frotter, il avait bien du mal à faire partir l'hémoglobine qui s'était incrustée jusque sous ses ongles. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes d'un lavage énergique, la peau rouge d'avoir été trop frottée, il réussit à se débarrasser des ultimes traces de ses forfaits et eut l'impression de faire peau neuve, de ne plus être un bourreau mais, à nouveau, un être humain.

Se sentant enfin propre, dans tous les sens du terme, John coupa le jet et sortit de la douche. Après s'être rapidement essuyé, il enfila son boxer et posa négligemment la serviette-éponge sur ses épaules avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour chercher ses autres vêtements. Mais sitôt passé l'encadrement de la porte, il s'arrêta net en voyant une intruse assise sur son lit.

-Eh, Lover, tu en as mis du temps, murmura Kara Stanton en lissant distraitement des plis imaginaires sur le lit fait au carré, réminiscence de ses années passées dans l'armée.

Ce geste n'était pas innocent. Rien n'était innocent chez Kara Stanton. Cela faisait plus de trois maintenant qu'ils faisaient équipe et John avait eu tout le loisir de mesurer la dangerosité de sa partenaire. Elle était d'une glaçante efficacité, aussi belle et froide que les diamants mais aussi mortelle que le SIG-Sauer P239 qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. Il s'en méfiait mais il devait tout de même avouer qu'elle était très attirante. D'ailleurs, il avait failli succomber à son charme il y a quelques semaines lors d'une mission. Le poussant dans ses retranchements pour faire de lui un tueur implacable, il l'avait embrassé avec brutalité, cédant à une pulsion de violence qui visait sans doute à la punir. Mais presque aussitôt, une alarme s'était allumée dans son cerveau et il l'avait repoussée sans ménagement, la laissant seule dans l'appartement qu'ils étaient censés nettoyer avant de retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cet incident mais John savait que la jeune femme avait envie de lui. Tout en elle l'appelait avec sensualité : son regard lourd de sens, sa voix de velours, son petit sourire en coin, sa main qui se baladait distraitement sur les draps. Tout était une invitation à la luxure car il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre eux. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et Kara ne l'aimait pas non plus. Reese se demandait même si elle était capable d'éprouver des sentiments amicaux ou amoureux vis-à-vis d'autrui. Non, elle considérait le sexe comme un expédient, pour essayer de se sentir vivante après avoir côtoyée la mort.

Mais John ignora cet appel du pied et se dirigea vers sa petite commode, sans un regard pour sa partenaire.

-Tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point le sang est difficile à enlever, rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant le tiroir.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, soupira la jeune femme en détaillant d'un œil appréciateur la silhouette du jeune homme alors qu'il enfilait un T-shirt blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il en passant un pantalon en toile noir.

-Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

-Ca va, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme en se retournant pour la dévisager de son regard d'un bleu polaire.

Stanton esquissa un sourire avant de souligner avec un brin de suffisance :

-Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

Le jeune homme garda le silence. Seul le léger tressautement d'un muscle de sa mâchoire alors qu'il serrait les dents témoignait de sa colère. Il était furieux de sa faiblesse mais surtout furieux que Kara lise toujours aussi bien en lui. La brune, inconsciente de la rage intérieure qui bouillonnait chez son partenaire se leva tout en expliquant dans un haussement d'épaules désinvolte :

-Ca arrive tu sais de perdre un informateur. Ce sont les risques du métier, comme on dit.

John ravala la remarque acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres. Peu de métiers pouvaient se targuer d'avoir comme « risques professionnels », la mort d'un autre homme. Il est vrai que la jeune femme avait une certaine habitude en la matière. Beaucoup de ses interrogatoires finissaient de façon tragique à cause de son manque d'empathie, de sa trop grande brutalité mais surtout de son impatience.

-Je n'ai pas ton habitude, répondit d'un ton acerbe John en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la salle de bain pour se servir un verre d'eau au lavabo.

Il voulait être seul et pensait que sa partenaire comprendrait le message mais à l'évidence, il se trompait. Kara le suivit et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte avant d'ironiser :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils feront passer ça pour un suicide.

Reese reposa brutalement le verre sur la faïence. Il observa sa partenaire dans le reflet du miroir en face de lui et sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire de soulagement, encore moins de joie, il s'agissait d'un sourire froid, un sourire de tueur.

Évidemment que les autorités écriront sur l'acte de décès « suicide ». Le corps serait ensuite, dans le meilleur des cas, rendu à la famille, ou bien incinéré et les cendres disséminées quelque part. Il ferait parti de la dizaine de suicides recensés par les autorités américaines dans ses prisons.

Reese s'était toujours demandé comment l'opinion publique pouvait croire à ces mensonges ? Comment pouvait-on se suicider dans une prison de haute sécurité où les détenus, placés dans une pièce de 2 mètres sur 2 éclairée nuit et jour, étaient surveillés en permanence par des caméras et où les surveillants avaient pour ordre de jeter un coup d'œil dans les cellules toutes les quatre minutes ? Même la grève de la faim leur était refusée, les autorités préférant les gavages forcés plutôt que les laisser mourir… Dans ces conditions, comment pouvait-on s'enlever la vie ?

Mais il était tellement plus rassurant pour la population de fermer les yeux sur les dérives commises par son gouvernement au nom de la sûreté nationale. Les gens voulaient vivre en sécurité. Dans ce contexte post-11 septembre, peu importait la méthode, seul le résultat comptait. A chaque attentat déjoué, à chaque capture ou exécution d'un terroriste, le peuple poussait un immense soupir de soulagement. Il détournait les yeux et se bouchait les oreilles, ne préférant pas savoir, ne voulant pas savoir, comment les autorités avaient fait pour enchaîner ces succès.

Avec une lenteur calculée, John se retourna pour s'adosser au lavabo. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il la toisa du regard pendant de longues secondes avant de répondre d'une voix glacialement détachée :

-Je ne suis pas inquiet.

La brune esquissa un demi-sourire, aussitôt contredit par l'éclat mauvais de ses yeux sombres.

-Bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Reese soupira intérieurement, pensant qu'elle en avait fini et qu'elle allait enfin partir. Mais là encore, il faisait fausse route. Elle glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon de toile kaki et en ressortit un petit objet. Le sang du jeune homme se figea dans ses veines en reconnaissant la carte SIM. Il s'agissait de son ancienne carte téléphonique qu'il dissimulait toujours dans une poche de son pantalon. Elle ne le quittait jamais. Il aimait l'effleurer de temps en temps. Elle lui rappelait son existence passée, elle le raccrochait à Jessica, l'amour de sa vie, la femme qu'il avait abandonnée.

John serra les poings de colère. Il avait été imprudent. Tellement pressé de prendre une douche, il n'avait pas pris la peine de la cacher après avoir retiré son jean. Kara avait dû la découvrir en fouillant dans son pantalon qu'il avait laissé au sol. Quelle erreur de débutant ! Dans ce milieu, il savait qu'il ne devait faire confiance à personne, pas plus à ses partenaires qu'à ses ennemis !

Satisfaite de son petit effet, Kara sourit à nouveau avant de demander avec suffisance :

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Une carte SIM, répondit John avec insolence pour essayer de masquer son malaise.

-Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton abrupte, tu es toujours en lien avec elle ?

John la fusilla du regard et garda le silence, furieux de la perspicacité de sa partenaire. L'année passée, à New York, elle l'avait déjà mis en garde et lui avait conseillé de tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie, lui expliquant que dorénavant, ils ne faisaient plus partis du même monde. Mais il lui avait désobéi et avait conservé cette carte dans l'espoir un peu fou d'avoir encore des nouvelles de Jessica. Même s'il la savait mariée à un autre, menant une vie bien rangée à New Rochelle, ce lien tenu avec son passé lui rappelait qu'il était encore humain.

-Non, dit-il simplement.

-Bien. Je sais pourquoi tu la gardes mais tu ne fais plus partie de sa vie et encore moins de son monde. Chercher à la revoir est une erreur qui te mettrait non seulement en danger mais elle également, expliqua Stanton en se dégageant de l'encadrement de la porte d'un mouvement souple des hanches.

Lentement, elle s'avança pour venir se planter devant John. Elle le dévisagea avec une sorte de rictus de désapprobation, comme une mère qui s'apprêtait à punir un enfant désobéissant.

-Jette-la dans les toilettes, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion.

Le jeune homme se tendit comme un arc. Il serra les dents et ferma les poings, tout son corps se rebellant contre cet ordre. Durant de longues minutes, ils se défièrent du regard, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre. Finalement, le jeune homme céda. Sans la quitter des yeux, il saisit la carte et la jeta dans les toilettes situées juste à côté d'eux. Le visage de la jeune femme afficha alors d'un sourire victorieux. Elle se pencha et actionna la chasse d'eau, s'assurant ainsi que cet ultime lien entre son partenaire et son ancienne vie n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Tellement accaparés par leur duel silencieux, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à John et Kara pour réaliser que Mark Snow venait d'entrer dans la chambre. La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière avant de se tourner vers son supérieur. Le petit homme brun à la calvitie déjà bien installée portait un impeccable costume malgré la chaleur accablante. Seules entorses à sa tenue stricte, il avait retiré sa veste et retroussé les manches de sa chemise blanche. Mais malgré cela, il transpirait abondement.

-Nous nous remémorions de vieux souvenirs, rétorqua la jeune femme avec un humour que John était loin d'apprécier.

Le regard noir de Mark passa lentement de l'un à l'autre. La tension était encore palpable entre les deux agents. L'air dans la petite salle de bain était irrespirable et la chaleur n'y était pour rien. Snow haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de demander par pure formalité, car il était évident que les états d'âme entre Kara et John étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Seules les missions lui importaient. Et il était crucial pour lui de savoir si les deux étaient aptes à suivre ses ordres.

\- Et alors ?

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, coupa de manière un peu trop abrupte John en se détachant du lavabo et en passant devant ses partenaires pour retourner dans sa chambre, bousculant au passage Kara d'un coup d'épaule qui était loin d'être accidentel.

Mark le regarda passer en silence puis reporta son attention sur Stanton. La jeune femme haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

-John a toujours eu la fibre nostalgique, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit comme si de rien n'était. John, quant à lui, était posté près de la fenêtre et observait, le visage fermé, l'extérieur à travers les persiennes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers son supérieur.

Snow ignora l'agressivité du ton et s'avança, se postant délibérément entre ses deux agents, tel un arbitre.

-On doit plier bagage, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Surpris, John se retourna. Ils n'avaient même pas fini d'interroger tous les prisonniers… Satisfait d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de son agent, Mark continua :

-On nous attend pour une nouvelle mission.

-Où ça ? Demanda Kara, légèrement déçue à l'idée de partir car elle aimait particulièrement les séances d'interrogatoire.

Snow se tourna vers la jeune femme et annonça fièrement :

\- Nous retournons dans notre mère-patrie !


	2. un petit lapsus aux grandes conséquences

_Voici le chapitre 2 de cette nouvelle fic. Comme pour le chapitre 1, les lieux, les noms, les lois et les programmes de surveillance évoqués existent ou ont bel et bien existé (merci à Edward Snowden de les avoir révélés! )._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et suivent cette histoire sortie de mon imagination. Comme toujours j'essaie de coller au plus près à la série et à la psychologie des personnages (mais vous pourriez peut-être être étonnés par une interprétation toute personnelle dans ce chapitre). Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un commentaire! Ils me vont droit au cœur!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Deux jours plus tard_

 _Washington DC_

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? Demanda Reese en contemplant d'un air dubitatif le quartier résidentiel qui s'étalait devant lui avant de se tourner vers le conducteur du puissant SUV noir gracieusement prêté par la CIA.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rendaient dans le quartier de Foggy Bottom, puisque le département d'état se trouvait à quelques blocs d'ici, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais mis les pieds dans ce secteur. D'ailleurs, à sa connaissance, aucun bâtiment gouvernemental ne s'y trouvait...

 _Où avaient-ils donc rendez-vous ?_ se demanda-t-il en cachant sa nervosité derrière une attitude impassible.

Pour toute réponse, Snow lui lança un regard noir. L'homme avait horreur de deux choses : qu'on mette en doute sa parole et être dans l'expectative. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Par acquis de conscience, il vérifia à nouveau l'adresse préenregistrée dans le GPS : 2430 E Street NW, Washington DC.

-C'est bien ici, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en reportant son attention sur la route.

-Allons les garçons, on se détend. C'est le jet lag qui vous rend si nerveux ? Ironisa Kara Stanton, assise à l'arrière.

Contrairement à ses collègues masculins dont la tension était palpable, la jeune femme, elle, était parfaitement détendue. Lunettes noires sur le nez, elle profitait des quelques rayons d'un soleil printanier à travers les vitres du véhicule et savourait comme il se doit son retour au pays. Maintenant vexés en plus d'être nerveux, les deux hommes se murèrent dans le silence.

Ils longeaient un immense mur de trois mètres de haut depuis quelques minutes déjà quand un portail gardé par deux officiers apparut. De sa voix mécanique, le GPS leur ordonna de tourner pour entrer dans ce lieu mystérieux qui n'apparaissait sur aucune carte. Snow s'exécuta et arrêta le véhicule devant l'un des hommes en uniforme. Il abaissa sa vitre et s'annonça en montrant son badge. Le militaire vérifia les identités de chacun puis fit signe à son collègue d'ouvrir les grilles.

Mark engagea le SUV dans une petite allée sinueuse qui menait à une grande maison du siècle dernier nichée au milieu d'un parc arboré. Difficile de croire qu'on se trouvait en plein cœur de Washington DC, à deux pas du Capitole et de la Maison Blanche. Bien qu'ils aient subi un contrôle et que ce domaine soit entouré par un haut mur en béton, la sécurité était somme toute très sommaire par rapport à n'importe quel site officiel. Pas de caméras de surveillance, peu d'officiers, l'endroit ressemblait plus à un lycée qu'à un bâtiment fédéral.

-Ça nous change de Langley, commenta Kara qui avait ôté ses lunettes pour mieux observer le paysage.

Mais sa boutade tomba à plat. En réalité, les trois occupants du véhicule avaient une conscience aiguë du caractère singulier de ce rendez-vous. Il était très inhabituel, pour ne pas dire exceptionnel, de rencontrer leurs supérieurs ailleurs qu'au siège de la CIA à Langley, en Virginie. Or, non seulement, ils étaient conviés directement à Washington, mais surtout, et c'était de loin le plus étrange, dans ce lieu inconnu. Ce fut donc dans un silence pesant que Mark gara le véhicule dans un petit parking situé à droite de l'entrée. La tension monta d'un cran lorsqu'ils aperçurent trois SUV aux plaques officielles déjà stationnés.

Les agents échangèrent des regards lourds de sens avant de sortir de la voiture. Sans prendre la peine de contempler la haute façade de briques rouges surmontée de colonnes blanches et d'un fronton rappelant les anciens temples antiques typique des demeures américaines du siècle passé, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée à double battant gardée par deux officiers. Mais alors que Snow s'apprêtait à sortir à nouveau son badge, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant la carrure imposante de Terence Beale.

Surpris, les trois partenaires s'arrêtèrent net au pied du perron pour dévisager leur supérieur. La main toujours sur la poignée, l'homme d'origine afro-américaine les toisa quelques secondes, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres en voyant l'étonnement se refléter sur les visages de ses subordonnés.

-Entrez, ordonna-t-il sans autre forme de politesse avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le bâtiment.

Sans un mot, les trois agents gravirent les quelques marches du perron et s'avancèrent à l'intérieur, avec la désagréable impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense vestibule flanqué d'un escalier qui menait à l'étage. Une coupole richement décorée ornait le haut plafond de cette entrée qui était, de toute évidence, conçue pour impressionner les visiteurs. Même si leurs visages étaient dénués de toute émotion, l'objectif était atteint et les opérateurs de la CIA étaient déstabilisés par cet accueil aussi froid que mystérieux.

Affichant un insolent petit sourire comme s'il se délectait du malaise ambiant, Beale brisa le silence par une question qui ne fut pas pour les rassurer :

-Savez-vous où nous nous trouvons ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de ses interlocuteurs, Beale émit un petit rire condescendant. Il garda le silence encore de longues secondes, ménageant volontairement un insupportable suspense puis balaya l'endroit d'un mouvement ample du bras à la manière d'un guide.

-Nous sommes dans l'ancien quartier général de la CIA, annonça-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde.

-Avant Langley ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kara en observant avec intérêt le décor désuet du vestibule.

-Tout à fait, répondit l'homme avec amusement avant d'expliquer, tel un professeur à ses étudiants, la guerre froide avait rendu ces locaux bien trop petits pour accueillir la masse d'agents nécessaires dans la lutte contre le bloc de l'Est. La CIA a déménagé à Langley en 1961 et cet endroit est alors tombé dans l'oubli.

Les agents écoutèrent en silence, chacun se laissant pénétrer par l'atmosphère presque intemporelle de ce lieu chargé d'histoire.

-Finalement, c'est un peu comme être à la maison, conclut Mark Snow comme s'il venait de comprendre les raisons de leur présence ici.

Beale afficha un large sourire avant de d'ordonner d'un ton sec qui tranchait avec le semblant de bonne humeur affiché quelques instants auparavant :

-Suivez-moi.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier sans un regard pour ses agents. Si Kara et Mark lui emboitèrent le pas sans sourciller, ayant visiblement retrouvés une confiance sans faille envers leur supérieur, Reese, lui, était toujours méfiant. Il ne perdait pas de vue le motif de leur présence ici: ils étaient là pour une nouvelle mission.

Une fois sur le palier du premier étage, ils se retrouvèrent face à trois portes closes. Beale se dirigea vers celle située au centre, cogna trois petits coups secs puis l'ouvrit sans attendre la réponse.

-On vous attend, annonça-t-il avant de s'effacer pour les laisser passer.

Après s'être lancés des regards interrogatifs, les partenaires s'avancèrent comme un seul homme. Ils passèrent devant sur supérieur, qui visiblement, n'était pas convié à l'entretien puisqu'il restait sur le palier, se contentant de leur tenir la porte avant de la refermer derrière eux.

Les trois agents se retrouvèrent dans un bureau qui semblait ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis des décennies. La décoration en formica sentait bon les années 60. A l'heure des ordinateurs et du tout numérique, il était presque incongru de voir des dossiers s'aligner dans des armoires en fer ou s'empiler sur le massif bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Le temps s'était comme arrêté et l'impressionnante épaisseur de poussière témoignait de l'abandon du lieu depuis des lustres.

Mais ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de John n'était pas la décoration désuète ou le ménage défaillant mais plutôt l'homme qui était assis dans un fauteuil au cuir tanné par le temps derrière le bureau. Michael Hayden en personne ! Impossible de ne pas reconnaitre le directeur de la CIA. Tout le monde le connaissait. L'homme d'une soixantaine d'années avait un CV à faire pâlir n'importe quel membre du gouvernement. Titulaire d'un master d'histoire moderne de l'université Duquesne de Pittsburg, il était entré dans l'armée de l'air en 1967, dans le domaine du renseignement. Mais il s'était surtout fait connaître comme directeur de la très énigmatique NSA. A son arrivée en 1999, elle était mal gérée et inopérante. Mais il l'avait restructurée et modernisée pour en faire la meilleure agence de renseignement du monde. Cette prouesse lui valut d'être nommé directeur de la CIA en 2006.

A première vue, l'homme, au visage rond, aux joues pouponnes et au crâne dégarni à cause d'une calvitie triomphante paraissait sympathique et jovial. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son allure débonnaire. Michael Hayden, promu au grade de général il y a quatre ans, était un redoutable stratège, ayant une vision fine de la géopolitique complexe du monde actuel et connaissant parfaitement les us et les coutumes du microcosme politicien de Washington. En outre, ses différents postes lui avaient permis de connaître une somme de secrets d'état qui faisaient de lui, l'un des hommes le mieux informé du pays juste après le président lui-même.

L'homme à l'impeccable costume sombre feuilletait avec attention les dossiers ouverts devant lui. De temps à autre, il remontait ses petites lunettes ovales qui avaient tendance à glisser sur son nez court et droit. Depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux, totalement absorbé par sa lecture. A ses côtés, attendait une élégante femme qui, le visage fermé et la posture très rigide, les détaillait de la tête aux pieds d'un œil sévère.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il sans interrompre sa lecture.

Les agents s'installèrent sur les trois chaises positionnées devant le bureau. Un silence très inconfortable envahit la pièce. Reese en profita pour observer l'inconnue, debout, à côté de son patron. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et son tailleur stricte mais de qualité médiocre indiquait qu'elle travaillait sans doute pour une administration, peut être même pour le gouvernement. Ses cheveux auburn étaient rassemblés en une sévère queue de cheval et son visage aurait pu être joli s'il n'était pas aussi tendu. Des petites rides marquaient le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche, mais à l'évidence, ce n'était pas d'avoir trop ri. Ces marques étaient plutôt le résultat du stress ou de la contrariété.

Alors que tout le monde s'observait avec méfiance, Michael Hayden entretenait savamment la tension dans la pièce en gardant le silence tout en continuant à éplucher ses dossiers comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, une fois sa lecture terminée, il referma soigneusement les papiers et releva la tête pour observer enfin ses trois agents. Ses yeux bleus pailletés d'or passèrent de l'un à l'autre avec une lenteur exaspérante. Après cet examen froid, minutieux et déstabilisant, il consentit enfin à parler :

\- Vos états de services respectifs sont impressionnants. Vous êtes de très bons éléments. Votre dernière mission nous a permis de démanteler une filière djihadiste qui s'apprêtait à commettre un attentat sur notre sol.

Inconsciemment, les trois agents bombèrent fièrement le torse en entendant cette élogieuse entrée en matière. Car Hayden était plus réputé pour ses coups de gueules mémorables que pour ses compliments qui étaient rarissimes. Mais le directeur de la CIA ne s'arrêta pas là et continua sur le même ton :

-Grâce aux informations que vous avez réussi à soutirer à Hamman, nous avons interpelé une douzaine de terroristes non seulement sur le sol américain mais aussi en Angleterre et en Belgique.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il tendit aux agents des dossiers contenant les photographies, les noms et les biographies des terroristes interpellés. Reese jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux informations contenues dans les chemises beiges frappées du sigle « top secret ». Il savait que ces paroles étonnamment mielleuses n'étaient qu'un préambule. On ne les avait tout de même pas fait venir pour les congratuler pour une mission qu'ils n'avaient même pas terminée ! Comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées, Kara Stanton referma bruyamment le dossier avant de murmurer :

-Dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps d'interroger tout le monde.

La phrase, faible murmure, avait été prononcée suffisamment fort pour être clairement audible pour l'ensemble de l'auditoire. Snow, assis à ses côtés, se raidit immédiatement. Si la jeune femme était un excellent agent, elle avait toujours été un peu trop sûre d'elle et soupe-au-lait.

Sa remarque eut pour effet de faire tomber de masque de bienveillance de Michael Hayden. Son regard se fit glacial et ses traits se durcirent alors qu'il rétorquait sèchement :

-Une mission plus importante vous attend ici.

A ces mots, Reese se tendit un peu plus. Quelle était donc cette fameuse mission? Cela devait vraiment être une mission très spéciale. Spéciale au point de les faire rentrer précipitamment au pays, écourtant des séances d'interrogatoires pourtant riches en révélations. Spéciale au point de rencontrer le directeur de la CIA en personne dans un lieu secret ! Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Indifférent aux questions qui agitaient ses agents, Michael Hayden se tourna vers l'inconnue et annonça d'un ton révérencieux :

-Je vous présente Alicia Corwin. Elle est présidente-adjointe aux affaires de sécurité nationale. Elle va vous expliquer la raison de votre présence ici.

L'intéressée inclina sèchement la tête en guise de salutation et s'avança pour prendre la parole.

-Michael m'a dit que vous étiez une équipe digne de confiance à qui on pouvait confier des missions particulières. Il va de soi que tout ce qui sera dit ici ne quittera pas cette pièce.

La menace était claire mais ce n'était pas cela qui fit tiquer Reese. Non. Deux mots le troublèrent beaucoup plus.

 _Michael…_ Pour une adjointe, cette Alicia Corwin semblait bien connaître le directeur de la CIA, au point de le tutoyer. Peut être que cette femme était plus influente que sa simple position d'adjointe ne le laissait supposer.

 _Particulières…_ C'était si joliment dit pour qualifier des opérations que l'Agence souhaitait garder secrètes parce que pas très légales, pensa très cyniquement Reese en retenant un sourire ironique.

Mais tout comme ses partenaires, il garda le silence et attendit sagement qu'Alicia Corwin leur explique la raison de leur présence ici.

-Connaissez-vous le Patriot Act ? Demanda la jeune femme à brûle pourpoint.

Déstabilisés, il fallut quelques secondes aux agents pour réagir. Ce fut Mark qui fut le plus prompt à répondre.

-Bien sûr, il s'agit de la loi antiterroriste qui a été votée par le Congrès juste après les attentats du 11 septembre.

Alicia sourit, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse.

-Savez-vous ce qu'elle a changé dans notre lutte contre le terrorisme ? Continua-t-elle.

-Elle a permis d'unir les agences fédérales et les agences de renseignements extérieurs en cas d'enquêtes concernant des terroristes. Elle a aussi autorisé les services de sécurité à accéder aux données informatiques détenues par les particuliers et les entreprises, sans autorisation préalable et sans en informer les utilisateurs.

Alicia hocha la tête et enchaîna :

-C'est exact. Mon travail concerne particulièrement le second volet du Patriot Act. Mon rôle consiste à trouver les moyens pour collecter un maximum d'informations afin de débusquer les terroristes ou déjouer des attentats.

La jeune femme fit une pause avant de reprendre :

-Dès la loi votée, le gouvernement a financé des projets permettant collecter le maximum d'informations possibles. Nos ingénieurs et nos informaticiens ont mis au point des programmes top-secrets parmi lesquels PRISM qui permet la surveillance électronique à partir de sites internet comme Google, Yahoo, Microsoft ou Facebook et le programme Upstream qui capte les données voyageant dans les câbles à fibres optiques ou les infrastructures de communication.

Les masques d'indifférence des trois agents de la CIA commencèrent à se fissurer à mesure qu'ils réalisaient que leur gouvernement avait littéralement mis sur écoute l'ensemble de la population américaine. Alors qu'ils prenaient lentement conscience de l'ampleur de l'espionnage d'état qui avait été organisé en toute légalité après le 11 septembre, Alicia continua son laïus :

-Mais nous avons vite été dépassés par la masse d'informations que nous collections chaque jour. Nous n'avions pas assez d'analystes pour éplucher toutes les données, il fallait trouver autre chose, quelque chose qui puisse faire le tri en quelques secondes dans les milliers mails, de conversations téléphoniques, de fax, d'images, de sites qui affluaient dans les serveurs de la NSA…

-Quelque chose comme… un superordinateur ? Avança à tout hasard Snow.

-Effectivement. Seul un superordinateur pouvait faire le tri et trouver des liens entre toutes ces données…Nous avons donc demandé à la poignée d'entreprises spécialisées dans l'Intelligence Artificielle de créer ce superordinateur dont nous avions terriblement besoin. Finalement, une seule a réussi cet exploit: IFT, dont Nathan Ingram est le PDG.

Sur ce, elle fit passer la photographie du patron d'IFT aux trois opérateurs.

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda Stanton, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'homme sur la photographie.

La jeune femme commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience et s'agitait sur son siège. Le regard d'Alicia se durcit alors qu'elle reprenait sèchement la parole :

-Évidemment le travail d'IFT tombe sous le coup du secret d'état. Seule une poignée de personnes connaissent l'existence de cette Intelligence Artificielle que nous appelons la Machine mais…

La jeune femme fit une pause, les yeux dans le vague, les traits figés comme si elle se replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

-Mais ? Répéta Mark Snow, invitant son interlocutrice à poursuivre.

Alicia sortit de sa torpeur et reprit comme si de rien était :

-Mais, il y a une semaine, alors que je rencontrais Ingram dans un bar de New York en toute discrétion pour faire le point sur l'avancée de ses travaux, ce dernier fit un lapsus pour le moins inquiétant. Il a déclaré que huit personnes connaissaient l'existence de la Machine…

Alicia fit une courte pause avant de reprendre d'un ton grave :

-Or, il n'y en a officiellement que 7.

Les yeux sombres de Kara se mirent à pétiller en comprenant l'objectif de leur mission :

-Vous voulez donc savoir s'il s'agit d'une simple erreur de sa part ou si une personne inconnue est également au courant de ce projet top secret.

-Exactement, approuva Corwin, soulagée par l'esprit affuté de la jeune femme.

-Comment devons-nous procéder ? Demanda Mark Snow en se tournant vers Hayden qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

Ce dernier se cala confortablement au fond de son siège en se frottant le menton tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il répondit :

-Je vous propose une approche mixte : vous prendrez contact « à l'ancienne » mais vous opérerez en parallèle une surveillance à distance afin de déterminer si d'autres personnes sont au courant de l'existence de la Machine.

Les trois agents acquiescèrent en silence. Satisfait, Hayden se leva, aussitôt imité par ses subordonnés avant de mettre fin à l'entretien :

-Bien, vous savez désormais ce qu'ils vous restent à faire. Madame Corwin et moi-même seront vos seuls et uniques interlocuteurs dans cette mission. Vous me transmettrez directement vos rapports à mon bureau de Langley. Je reprendrai contact avec vous pour faire le point le moment venu. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

Les trois agents hochèrent la tête. Il ne s'agissait pas tant d'une question que d'une mise en garde. De toutes les missions qu'ils avaient pu effectuer jusque là, celle-ci était sans nul doute, la plus secrète et la plus sensible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Le lendemain matin,_

 _Au Siège d'IFT à New York_.

-Harold ?

Cette voix…Chaude…Sensuelle…Ce ton légèrement moqueur…Est-ce un rêve ? Harold Finch, officiellement simple développeur informatique dans la société de logiciels IFT, mais officieusement, son co-fondateur avec Nathan Ingram, un camarade de promotion du prestigieux MIT, poussa un soupir de bien être. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il émergeait doucement d'un sommeil remplis de rêves…

-Harold ?

La voix était plus forte, le ton, plus impérieux.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, l'informaticien souleva ses paupières mais les rabaissa aussitôt, agressé par les rayons du soleil qui inondaient le bureau situé au sommet d'une tour de Manhattan.

-Tu t'es encore endormi au travail…

Cette remarque eut pour effet de réveiller l'intéressé aussi surement que la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement sur son fauteuil. Mais aussitôt, son corps protesta et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Après une nuit passée à travailler sur un projet top-secret pour le gouvernement, il avait finalement cédé à la fatigue et s'était endormi sur le bureau de son associé. Autant dire que son réveil était plus que douloureux. Son corps était endolori, ses muscles étaient raides et le moindre mouvement lui était extrêmement pénible. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et fit quelques mouvements d'assouplissement afin d'évacuer les tensions qui s'étaient accumulées dans sa nuque, ses épaules et son dos.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Nathan nonchalamment assis sur un coin de son bureau. Il sentit sa bouche devenir soudainement très sèche à la vue de son très séduisant ami et associé.

L'homme blond affichait un petit sourire moqueur et ses yeux pétillaient de malice en observant son manège. A l'évidence, il s'amusait beaucoup de son réveil brutal. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui troublait Finch. Ce qui le mettait en émoi était la beauté à couper le souffle de l'homme en face de lui. Si Nathan portait un très élégant smoking noir, son nœud papillon dénoué et son col de chemise largement ouvert, lui donnaient un petit air négligé très aguicheur. L'informaticien ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers la gorge exposée de Nathan, qui visiblement, n'avait pas conscience de l'effet dévastateur qu'il faisait à son ami.

-Tiens, annonça-t-il avec un sourire tendre en posant un gobelet à côté de son clavier.

-Merci, répondit l'informaticien en saisissant précipitamment le verre en carton pour se donner contenance.

Avec précaution, il souleva l'opercule et inspira longuement l'arôme du thé vert sencha. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le parfum délicat de sa boisson préférée, mais surtout, appréciant comme il se doit ce geste plein de délicatesse de son ami. Nathan avait toujours eu le don de le surprendre. Sous ses airs macho et sûr de lui, l'homme était romantique et sentimental. Harold avait pu le constater quand son ami avait divorcé d'Olivia cinq ans plus tôt. Cette période fut sans doute la plus noire pour Ingram qui avait bien failli sombrer dans l'alcoolisme et la dépression. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses nuits blanches à parler, Finch cherchant à le soutenir durant cette mauvaise passe. Ce fut peut être à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il ressentait peut être autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui…

Bien sûr, Harold n'avait soufflé mot de ses sentiments, ni à Nathan ni à quiconque et encore moins Grace, la jeune femme qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques années. Parfaitement conscient que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, il avait décidé d'entreprendre une relation avec Grace Hendrix, une artiste un peu rêveuse et extrêmement douce avec qui il partageait de bons moments de complicité. S'il ressentait de la tendresse pour la jeune femme, ce n'était pas de l'amour et il se sentait un peu honteux de profiter de la naïveté de la jeune femme…Mais il n'avait pas le choix et devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur…

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées de son thé, Finch se sentit nettement mieux. Ses douleurs s'étaient estompées et ses idées étaient plus claires. Il remarqua alors la bouteille de champagne et un prix en cristal posés sur le bureau. Il reporta son attention sur Nathan et réalisa qu'il était en tenue de soirée.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas beaucoup dormir, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

Nathan se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de soupirer:

-Que veux-tu, je suis bien obligé d'honorer mes obligations de PDG d'IFT, dit-il d'un ton blasé.

-Mon pauvre...ironisa Harold qui savait pertinemment que l'homme adorait les soirées mondaines qui étaient devenus son terrain de chasse pour le célibataire qu'il était redevenu.

-Détrompe-toi, j'aimerai parfois être à ta place ! S'insurgea-t-il avec vigueur, être l'homme de paille d'une société aussi performante est loin d'être de tout repos ! Surtout quand cette entreprise travaille avec le gouvernement.

Finch garda le silence. Il est vrai qu'il préférait largement être dans l'ombre plutôt qu'en pleine lumière comme son ami. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait être sur le devant de la scène car il était recherché par les autorités. Ses erreurs de jeunesse l'avaient conduit à changer d'identité et vivre dans une sorte de semi-clandestinité. Nathan était le seul à connaître son passé. Lorsqu'ensemble, ils avaient fondé la société IFT en 1983, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se répartir les rôles : Nathan serait la figure publique de la firme alors qu'Harold travaillerait dans l'ombre, chacun se partageant les profits à parts égales. Cela faisait des années que ce système fonctionnait sans accro et aucun des deux n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire…jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu n'as plus très longtemps à attendre pour que tout cela cesse, annonça Harold en vérifiant son travail de la nuit sur ses moniteurs.

-Tu as terminé ? Demanda avec espoir Nathan en contournant le bureau pour venir se poster derrière son ami pour observer ses travaux par-dessus son épaule.

-Je pense que nous pouvons faire un test grandeur nature, répondit Finch en essayant d'ignorer la proximité de son partenaire dans son dos.

Nathan posa sa main sur l'épaule de Finch qui lutta pour ne pas trembler.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'en finir ! En toute honnêteté, je serai soulagé de ne plus avoir à travailler pour le gouvernement. J'ai horreur de ces rendez-vous clandestins, de ces non-dits, de ce climat de méfiance permanent. La semaine dernière, j'ai commis un lapsus qui a bien failli nous mettre dans de sales draps…

-Comment ça ? S'exclama Finch en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face à son associé.

Nathan se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'en avoir trop dit. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux avant de commencer, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres :

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai rencontré Alicia Corwin la semaine dernière pour faire le point sur l'avancée de la Machine.

Finch hocha la tête et attendit avec anxiété la suite.

-Au détour de la conversation, j'ai laissé échapper que 8 personnes connaissaient son existence.

Harold eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Officiellement, seules 7 personnes étaient au courant de ce projet top-secret. Cet impair risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille à Corwin et dévoiler son rôle dans la création de la Machine!

-Et alors ? demanda l'informaticien d'une voix tremblante.

-J'ai tout simplement dit que j'avais fait une erreur, répondit le PDG avec un brin de fierté en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et elle t'a cru ? S'étonna Finch.

-A priori oui, répondit Nathan avec un sourire triomphant, visiblement très fier d'avoir embobiné la très coriace représentante du gouvernement.

Mais Finch, que les années de clandestinité avait rendu très secret et extrêmement prudent, était loin de partager l'optimisme de son partenaire. Il se passa la main sur son visage dans un geste de lassitude avant de murmurer :

-Il est grand temps que cette affaire se termine. Une fois que le gouvernement aura récupéré la Machine, nous reprendrons le cours tranquille de nos existences.

Alors que Nathan acquiesçait en silence, le téléphone posé sur son bureau sonna. Il se pencha et appuya sur un bouton pour prendre la conversation. Finch retint son souffle en se retrouvant presque dans les bras de son ami.

-Bonjour Miss Paine, annonça l'homme d'un ton enjoué comme il savait si bien le faire pour séduire son auditoire.

-Bonjour M. Ingram, répondit la secrétaire à l'autre bout du fil, deux personnes du gouvernement souhaiteraient vous voir.

Nathan fronça les sourcils et lança un regard incrédule à Finch.

-Ont-ils rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, pris d'un doute.

-Non.

-Qu'ils en prennent un plus tard. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'aimerai bien me reposer et prendre une douche, répondit Ingram d'un ton sec, espérant couper court à la conversation.

-C'est que…ils insistent…balbutia la jeune femme, visiblement très mal à l'aise, ils disent que c'est à propos du projet à 1 dollar.

Ingram se figea. Il lança à Finch un regard inquiet. Il s'agissait de la Machine, ce programme top-secret sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis 8 ans et qu'ils avaient vendu au gouvernement pour un dollar symbolique !

Au bout d'un silence interminable, l'homme consentit enfin à répondre :

-Bien. Faites-les entrer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

J'ai personnellement toujours trouvé étrange qu'Alicia Corwin fasse si peu de cas de ce lapsus de Nathan Ingram. Pour un projet aussi secret et avec toutes les précautions qu'elle prend, il est très étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas plus méfiante. Enfin, comme toujours, ce n'est que mon point de vue. Ce lapsus sert en tout cas de base pour cet univers presque alternatif!


	3. Le diable est dans les détails

_Nouveau chapitre ce soir avant de partir vers d'autres cieux. J'espère revenir entière et vivante de cette semaine commando...Au passage le titre est une citation de Nietzsche (ça fait moins classe que le latin mais citer un philosophe allemand du XIXème siècle, ça claque quand même!)  
_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Mais enfin ! Tu as perdu la tête ?! S'exclama Finch en se levant tellement précipitamment qu'il renversa son fauteuil qui bascula en arrière dans un bruit étouffé par l'épaisse moquette beige qui recouvrait le sol du bureau.

Ignorant le regard accusateur de son ami, Nathan se pencha lentement et redressa le siège avant de se mettre debout à son tour. Il afficha un sourire contrit avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux, rejetant en arrière les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'obstinaient à tomber devant ses yeux.

-Je n'avais guère le choix…

Seul le regard avisé d'un ami aussi proche qu'Harold pouvait voir l'inquiétude derrière l''indifférence affichée par le PDG. L'homme était nerveux, mais comme à son habitude, il le cachait derrière un masque fait d'un mélange subtil d'insolence, de nonchalance et de charme. L'informaticien sentit son stress monter d'un cran en constatant que son associé nourrissait les mêmes craintes que lui.

Mais très rapidement, son esprit rationnel et son cerveau se mirent en branle pour trouver la solution la plus appropriée afin ne pas éveiller les soupçons des agents. Et comme souvent, la seule qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la fuite : partir avant l'arrivée des agents du gouvernement et effacer toutes les traces de sa présence!

Finch fut alors pris d'une sorte de frénésie. Il se mit à rassembler fébrilement les papiers qui s'étalaient devant lui tout en marmonnant:

-Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient ici...

Il enfourna ses notes et ses dossiers dans sa sacoche en cuir, faisant place nette sur le bureau du PDG. Toutefois, malgré l'urgence de la situation, il eut la présence d'esprit d' « oublier » un de ses stylos qu'il prit soin de positionner le bouchon orienté vers les sièges réservés aux visiteurs. En réalité, en plus d'être un stylo, il s'agissait d'une mini-caméra que l'informaticien avait pris l'habitude de laisser traîner à chaque fois qu'Ingram et Corwin devait s'entretenir. Non pas qu'il se méfiait de son ami, il s'agissait seulement d'une précaution. Il n'avait pas confiance dans son gouvernement et, prudent de nature, il préférait prévenir plutôt que guérir.

Puis il lissa ses vêtements du plat de la main pour essayer d'effacer les traces de sa nuit blanche. Il réajusta sa chemise, enfila sa veste de costume et se passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, espérant ainsi donner l'illusion de commencer sa journée de travail, et non de la finir. Il avala rapidement son thé, se brûlant au passage, avant de jeter son gobelet dans la corbeille à papier à ses pieds. Mais alors qu'il s'emparait de la souris avec la ferme intention d'éteindre l'ordinateur, Nathan posa sa main sur la sienne. Le cœur de Finch loupa un battement. Il releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-C'est trop tard, ils arrivent, annonça le PDG d'une voix calme.

Finch ôta précipitamment sa main comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Il recula de quelques pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tout en serrant sa sacoche contre lui. Il devait se ressaisir ! La situation était déjà assez délicate comme ça, il ne devait pas laisser envahir par ses émotions à chaque frôlement innocent de la part de son ami.

-Que va-t-on faire ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

Malgré tout son génie, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la conduite à tenir, comme si ses facultés intellectuelles s'amenuisaient à mesure que les agents du gouvernement approchaient. La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il attire l'attention. Il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il était toujours recherché par les autorités pour trahison depuis qu'il avait piraté le réseau ARPANET lorsqu'il était adolescent. Cet acte, dont il n'avait absolument pas mesuré la portée, lui avait valu d'être traqué sans relâche par le FBI. Il avait donc dû fuir, laisser son père atteint de la maladie Alzheimer, seul, dans une maison de convalescence, et commencer une nouvelle vie sous une fausse identité qu'il s'était lui-même créée.

Heureusement pour lui, ses compétences en informatique lui avait permis de se créer une vie fictive plus vraie que nature lui permettant de mener une existence presque normale. Il avait donc pu poursuivre ses études au sein du prestigieux MIT où il avait réussi à se faire quelques amis à qui il n'avait soufflé mot de son passé. Malgré une vie somme tout banale de génie l'informatique, un peu geek sur les bords mais paradoxalement assez populaire à l'université, Finch avait vécu sur le qui-vive, avec l'impression d'être continuellement traqué et devant habillement lier secrets, dissimulations et mensonges pour échapper aux radars du gouvernement. Seul Nathan avait su gagner sa confiance au point qu'il avait consenti à lui confier quelques bribes de son passé. Le fait de se confier à quelqu'un lui avait fait du bien. Cela lui avait permis d'alléger quelque peu le poids de la culpabilité qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis tant d'années et de se sentir à nouveau normal, comme connecté au monde. Avec Nathan, il pouvait être lui, sans faux-semblants ni masque. Il chérissait donc ces vingt années d'amitié comme une période bénie où tout lui réussissait, les études, les affaires et presque les amours…

Seulement voilà, ce contrat passé avec l'Etat fédéral avait jeté un voile sombre sur son existence. Certes, travailler à la création de la première Intelligence Artificielle de l'Histoire était intellectuellement stimulant, mais le danger inhérent à un projet top-secret pour les services de renseignement du gouvernement qui le traquait était considérable. Et dans quelques secondes, il serait face à deux agents fédéraux ! Il se sentait comme un animal traqué sur le point d'être capturé et regardait avec inquiétude le visage impassible de son ami dans l'espoir d'y lire des signaux rassurants.

Car contrairement à lui qui sentait inexorablement la peur l'envahir, Nathan avait retrouvé son calme et affichait une sorte de détachement et de suffisance propre au grand patron.

-Fais-moi confiance, répondit-il en réajustant le col de sa chemise de smoking et en disciplinant ses cheveux tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Harold fonça les sourcils. Qu'avait donc en tête son ami ? Il déglutit avec difficulté, craignant qu'Ingram, joue, comme à son l'habitude, avec le feu sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il, attendant et redoutant à la fois la réponse.

-Leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Finch.

Finch fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression d'être propulsé vingt ans en arrière, lorsque, étudiants, ils s'apprêtaient à faire une mauvaise plaisanterie. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'université et ils risquaient bien plus gros qu'un simple renvoi du campus. Leurs vies étaient sur le gril. Et soudain, il comprit !

Pris de panique, il s'agrippa au bras de son ami et essaya de le raisonner :

-C'est trop tôt !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Ils ne repartiront pas sans garanties ! Comme le dit le proverbe, « jette un os au chien méchant pour l'empêcher qu'il te morde ».

Cette tirade, un peu trop sèche au goût de Finch, le blessa profondément.

-Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Demanda l'informaticien d'une voix faible, doutant soudainement de ses capacités.

Réalisant son impaire, Nathan s'avança vers son ami. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et afficha un sourire affectueux et rassurant:

-j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu as réussi, j'en suis convaincu.

Ce compliment inattendu et sincère fit rougir Finch. En y réfléchissant bien, l'idée d'Ingram n'était pas si aberrante que cela. Elle était même très maline. L'informaticien s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire personnelle de Nathan.

-Monsieur Ingram, vos visiteurs, annonça la sévère femme d'une soixantaine d'années au tailleur stricte et aux cheveux grisonnants rassemblés en un chignon serré d'où aucune mèche ne s'échappait.

-Parfait ! S'exclama l'intéressé en s'éloignant de son bureau, et par là même de Finch, pour aller accueillir les fonctionnaires.

Finch ne prit pas ombrage d'être ainsi délaissé par Ingram, bien au contraire. Depuis toujours, cette attitude était une stratégie éprouvée pour que toute l'attention se reporte sur le puissant PDG et qu'on oublie l'insignifiant informaticien binoclard qu'il était. Il inspira profondément et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son stress. Mais il n'avait pas le talent de son ami qui, pour sa part, affichait un sourire détendu et un brin charmeur digne de l'Actors Studio. Il avait toujours admiré sa faculté à masquer ses sentiments sous un masque de nonchalance teinté d'humour et de séduction.

Lui était angoissé et peinait contenir les tremblements de ses mains crispées sur la lanière de sa sacoche. Il attendait avec fébrilité l'arrivée des agents, les yeux rivés sur la porte que la secrétaire avait délibérément laissée ouverte. Son cœur tambourinait sourdement dans sa poitrine, ses paumes étaient moites et il avait l'impression, mais n'était-ce pas qu'une impression après tout, que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes.

Finch entendit d'abord des bruits de pas étouffés par l'épaisse moquette hors de prix des locaux d'IFT. Puis, il aperçut des ombres se découper à contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Enfin, au bout d'interminables secondes, une femme fit son entrée dans le bureau d'Ingram. D'emblée, l'ambiance se fit lourde, comme si une chape de plomb était brutalement tombée dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce plaisir, Madame… ? Demanda Nathan d'un ton faussement révérencieux en s'approchant de la fonctionnaire.

-Stanton. Kara Stanton. Veuillez-nous excuser pour cette visite impromptue et pour le moins matinale…répondit la femme en détaillant la tenue de soirée de son interlocuteur, preuve s'il en était que l'homme venait de passer une nuit blanche, avant d'ajouter d'un ton qui se voulait aimable, nous n'abuserons pas de votre temps, Mr Ingram.

-Pour mon pays, j'ai tout mon temps, répondit le PDG en affichant un sourire charmeur.

-Nous avons effectivement eu vent de votre patriotisme…

Mais la femme laissa sa phrase en suspend en découvrant Finch, debout, très droit pour ne pas dire très crispé, dans un coin de la pièce. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un intrus dans le bureau du patron d'IFT. Elle se tut et le dévisagea durant de longues et très désagréables secondes pour l'informaticien.

Finch soutint crânement son regard et en profita pour l'étudier avec un intérêt égal. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, quarante ans tout au plus, et était très belle. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux noirs, des traits harmonieux et fins. Son visage était encadré par de magnifiques cheveux bruns qui cascadaient sur ses épaules en boucles souples. Elle portait un tailleur-pantalon gris et un chemisier en soie crème qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette longiligne. Mais il la devinait athlétique et musclée.

Mais Harold était mal à l'aise. Il se dégageait de cette femme quelque chose de profondément malsain. Était-ce son sourire qui sonnait faux ou bien ses yeux incroyablement froids? Toujours est-il qu'il ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps et baissa les yeux autant pour échapper à son examen minutieux que pour endosser le rôle du timide employé d'IFT.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vous présente Harold Wren, un des membres de notre service informatique qui s'occupe de la maintenance de notre réseau.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant d'afficher une moue méprisante envers celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme aussi insignifiant qu'un ver de terre.

-Un agent de maintenance ? Demanda la brune en reportant son attention sur le PDG.

Elle semblait étonnée que le fondateur d'une entreprise de haute technologie capable de construire la première Intelligence Artificielle de l'histoire laisse son ordinateur entre les mains d'un simple employé. Ingram prit brutalement conscience du danger et s'empressa de rajouter dans un haussement d'épaules :

-Que voulez-vous, j'ai moi-même besoin d'aide parfois.

La jeune femme garda le silence puis un sourire entendu apparut sur ses lèvres. Intérieurement, Ingram poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en la voyant gober aussi facilement son excuse. Puis son regard dévia vers l'homme qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Comme si la brune lisait dans ses pensées, elle se décala légèrement pour dégager le passage et annonça :

-Je vous présente mon partenaire, John Reese.

-Enchantez, répondit Nathan en inclinant poliment la tête.

Les yeux toujours rivés au sol, Harold, qui écoutait l'échange avec attention en attendant patiemment le moment où son ami lui signifierait de quitter la pièce, comme le ferait tout bon patron à un de ses employés, se raidit. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait non pas un mais deux agents du gouvernement. Il devait donc redoubler de vigilance.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il fixait la pointe de ses chaussures en priant pour que son associé abrège son supplice. S'il avait pu, il se serait volontiers enfui à toutes jambes ou terré dans un trou de souris mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force. Son corps était comme figé, ses pieds collés au sol. En son for intérieur, il savait qu'une telle fuite ne manquerait pas d'éveiller les soupçons et c'était justement ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Il devait donc prendre son mal en patience et se faire le plus petit, le plus insignifiant possible…

Mais très étrangement, malgré le fait que la fonctionnaire l'ait, semble-t-il, oublié, le sentiment de malaise de Finch ne se dissipa pas, bien au contraire. Il se sentait toujours épié, comme si un autre regard le passait au crible.

Alors, très lentement, il releva les yeux et aperçut une paire de chaussures dont le cuir noir avait tellement été lustré qu'il renvoyait la lumière du jour. Ses yeux remontèrent ensuite sur des jambes interminables puis sur des hanches minces autour desquelles était attachée une ceinture. La chemise immaculée de l'homme contrastait avec son costume noir. Son col ouvert laissait entrevoir une gorge dorée par le soleil. Son pouls s'accéléra quand son regard glissa jusqu'au visage de l'inconnu. Un menton volontaire fraichement rasé, une bouche dont le pli sévère n'arrivait pas à atténuer la sensualité, un nez aquilin, un front où retombaient quelques mèches désespérément rebelles malgré des efforts évidents pour discipliner ses cheveux poivre et sel, à en juger par la masse de gel utilisé… l'homme était beau. Non. Il était magnifique.

Mais ce qui cloua Harold sur place n'était pas la haute taille de l'homme, ni sa stature athlétique, ni l'impression de force animale qui se dégageait de lui, ni même ses traits à la beauté classique presque irréelle tellement elle était parfaite. Non. Ce qui le sidérait, l'empêchant de déglutir et même de respirer, étaient ses yeux.

Avec son teint halé et ses cheveux qui avaient dû être noirs à une époque, Finch aurait juré que l'homme aurait eu les yeux sombres. Il fut donc terriblement déstabilisé lorsqu'il croisa un regard d'un bleu limpide. Il eut l'impression d'être transpercé par ses prunelles azures, qu'elles fouillaient son âme et lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il voulut baisser les yeux pour échapper à cet examen qui le bouleversait plus que de raison mais il était comme paralysé, son regard demeurant obstinément rivé à celui de l'autre homme.

Tellement plongé dans ce jeu hypnotique, Finch entendit à peine Nathan proposer à ses visiteurs de prendre place dans les deux sièges disposés en face de son bureau. Finalement, l'inconnu mit fin à cet étrange échange en allant prendre place à côté de sa collègue. Il aurait dû être soulagé de ne plus être l'objet d'étude de l'autre agent du gouvernement, mais pourtant, et à son grand désarroi, il eut le sentiment totalement irrationnel d'être terriblement exclu et mis à l'écart. L'informaticien n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre cette étrange sensation de vide et de solitude qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il essaya d'ignorer ce trouble en mettant cela sur le compte de la peur d'être débusqué et essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation qui s'était engagée entre Nathan et Kara Stanton.

-En quoi consiste cette maintenance ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

Mais Nathan était plus intelligent que son physique d'apollon et son sourire charmeur ne le laissaient supposer. Il avait parfaitement conscience que, dès leur entrée, les deux agents avaient commencé un interrogatoire en bon et du forme. Il chercha donc une réponse suffisamment crédible pour satisfaire leur curiosité mais également assez évasive pour ne pas s'enfermer dans un mensonge difficile à tenir.

-Il s'agit de la mise à jour de nos pare-feux et antivirus que nous faisons chaque matin avant que nos informaticiens ne se mettent au travail. Il s'agit d'une mesure essentielle pour maintenir le niveau de sécurité de nos serveurs et éviter tout piratage.

\- Quelles sages précautions, approuva la jeune femme avec un hochement de tête.

-Nous savons tous les deux à quel point ce secteur est stratégique et hyper concurrentiel, continua Ingram avec un regard lourd de sens.

-Effectivement, concéda la fonctionnaire en laissant à nouveau son regard dériver vers Finch.

L'informaticien se raidit. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Ses yeux bruns le détaillèrent à nouveau, cherchant sans doute à savoir s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait dans cette pièce. Il déglutit avec difficulté et sentit un frisson d'effroi le traverser quand deux autres paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent. Lui qui n'aimait être sous le feu des projecteurs avaient l'impression d'être un insecte que l'on dissèque dans un laboratoire. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre de son stress et chercha Nathan du regard, le suppliant d'écourter sa torture.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser, déclara le PDG d'un ton autoritaire qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion.

Finch ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Mais alors qu'il tournait la poignée, il entendit une voix féminine dans son dos, un brin moqueuse:

-Au revoir, Mr Wren, passez une bonne journée.

D'une manière subtile, elle lui signifiait qu'elle avait retenu son nom. L'informaticien se fit violence pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir sans demander son reste. Il tourna la tête et afficha un sourire poli avant de répondre d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme:

-Merci. Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Si Finch se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à contenir le tremblement de sa voix et à soutenir le regard de la jeune femme, il commit l'erreur de regarder l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Il surprit l'ombre d'un sourire flotter sur les lèvres du jeune homme, très rapidement remplacé par un pli sévère, au point qu'Harold crut un instant l'avoir rêvé. Il eut néanmoins la très désagréable impression que le jeune homme se moquait de lui. En temps normal, il aurait utilisé son esprit affuté et son sens de la répartie pour lui lancer une remarque bien sentie mais il se retint. Il serra les dents, ravalant la réplique acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et sortit du bureau le plus calmement possible.

Une fois seuls, Nathan se leva et proposa, en se dirigeant vers la cafetière située sur un plan de travail dans un coin du bureau, à côté de l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Manhattan :

-Voulez-vous du café ?

-Non merci, répondit la jeune femme en l'observant saisir la cafetière à moitié vide pour remplir sa tasse.

Une fois servi, l'homme retourna tranquillement s'assoir. Il but une gorgée de café mais ne put retenir une grimace en réalisant, un peu tard, que la boisson était froide. Il posa la tasse sur son bureau et reprit la parole :

-Bien, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour vérifier la sécurité de nos installations.

L'ambiance avait changé. La politesse avait laissé place à de la méfiance. Mais Stanton ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait horreur des mondanités et préférait de loin la franchise même si elle pouvait avoir un caractère abrupte et parfois blessant. Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour déclarer :

-Effectivement. Alicia Corwin nous envoie vous demander l'état des avancées de vos « travaux ».

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle-même ? Demanda le PDG avec méfiance.

-Elle a été retenue à Washington.

-J'ai l'habitude de ne traiter qu'avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux vous faire confiance ? Continua le PDG en se calant confortablement dans le fond de son fauteuil.

-Le fait que nous soyons au courant de votre projet pour le gouvernement devrait vous suffire, répondit du tac-au-tac la fonctionnaire avec un sourire en coin.

A l'évidence, elle jouissait du moment. Ce que Stanton appréciait dans son travail n'était pas la mise à mort, même si elle était douée pour tuer, mais la traque, la chasse. Elle aimait tourner autour de sa victime, la questionner, la titiller, la harceler, encore et encore jusqu'à la piéger. Mais Nathan était futé.

-Que savez-vous au juste de ce « projet » ? Demanda-t-il, absolument pas satisfaisait par la réponse de normand de son interlocutrice.

Jusque là, il n'avait traité qu'avec Alicia Corwin. Durant toutes leurs rencontres, que se soit au siège d'IFT ou dans des endroits plus anonymes comme un café ou un parc, la jeune femme s'était toujours montrée extrêmement méfiante et soupçonneuse, prenant mille précautions pour garder secret leurs entretiens. Il était donc très étonné de voir deux étrangers négocier en son nom pour le gouvernement. Il attendait avec impatience et curiosité l'explication de cette Kara Stanton.

-En réalité, nous ne savons que très peu de chose sur votre travail, si ce n'est que cela fait huit ans que le gouvernement finance votre projet. Sa patience commence à atteindre ses limites et il exige des garanties comme quoi l'argent des contribuables est correctement utilisé.

-Je vois… se contenta de répondre Ingram en se frottant pensivement le menton.

-Alors ? Avez-vous quelque chose à nous donner ? Redemanda la jeune femme d'un ton nettement moins révérencieux.

Pas besoin d'être grand devin pour comprendre la menace. S'il ne leur fournissait pas la preuve que la Machine fonctionnait bel et bien, le gouvernement romprait leur contrat et lui couperait les vivres. Nathan réfléchit. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit dans le besoin. Depuis sa création, la société IFT avait dégagé de substantiels bénéfices le mettant à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le problème était que si le gouvernement lui coupait les fonds, qu'adviendra-t-il de la Machine ? De lui ? De Finch ? Car en résiliant leur contrat, il craignait non seulement de perdre un très gros client aux moyens financiers illimités, mais surtout, de devenir un témoin gênant…Car ce projet n'était comme les autres. Il lui avait permis de connaître les sombres desseins de l'Etat et de prendre conscience de l'espionnage généralisé de ses concitoyens sous couvert de sécurité nationale.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions, Nathan se pencha sur son bureau. Il pianota sur son clavier d'obscures lignes de codes dans un silence de cathédrale. Il appuya sur la touche entrer et attendit, la boule au ventre, une réponse de l'Intelligence Artificielle à sa commande, croisant les doigts pour que les dernières modifications de Finch aient fonctionné. A son grand soulagement, une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un numéro. L'homme s'empara d'un bloc note et du stylo qui traînait négligemment à côté du PC et le reporta. Il déchira ensuite le papier et le tendit à Stanton.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune femme en lisant, les sourcils froncés, les dix chiffres qu'Ingram avait notés.

Nathan se recala confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir et afficha un sourire satisfait en déclarant :

-La preuve que vous attendiez.

Kara le dévisagea longuement, visiblement désarçonnée par ce numéro bien mystérieux. En quelques secondes, elle venait de passer de chasseur à proie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être prise au dépourvue par une cible, surtout en face à face. L'homme devant elle avait du mal à contenir sa jubilation et affichait un insolent sourire. Elle tendit la note à Reese qui y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de la glisser dans la poche intérieure de son costume.

-Nous allons vérifier si cette information est bonne, annonça Reese en lança un regard froid à son interlocuteur.

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme desserrait les dents depuis le début de l'entretien et le PDG fut très étonné par sa voix aussi basse et rauque qu'un murmure.

-J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, renchérit Kara d'un ton clairement menaçant.

Le regard de Nathan passa de l'un à l'autre.

-Vous risquez d'être surpris, se contenta-t-il de répondre, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Un silence tendu remplit le bureau. Les trois protagonistes se jaugeaient avec méfiance. Si Ingram affichait le sourire insolent du patron sûr de lui, les deux agents lançaient des regards menaçants. Finalement, Stanton se leva, aussitôt imitée par les deux hommes, et annonça :

-Dans ce cas, nous reprendrons contact avec vous le moment venu.

Mais avant de tourner les talons, elle fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un petit carton.

-Je vous laisse ma carte, si, par hasard, vous voulez me joindre.

Elle la tendit à Ingram puis se ravisa :

-Je vais également vous donner mon numéro de portable.

Elle fit mine de chercher dans ses poches puis demanda d'un air désolé en désignant un petit objet abandonné sur le bureau :

-Puis-je vous emprunter votre stylo ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le PDG en lui tendant.

Stanton nota au dos de sa carte professionnelle son numéro de portable. Elle se redressa, tout sourire, et la donna à Nathan qui la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon de smoking sans prendre la peine de la lire. Ignorant l'attitude ouvertement méprisante et hostile du PDG, elle déclara avec une pointe d'humour :

-Je vous avais dit que ça ne serait pas long.

Ingram ne put retenir un petit rire sardonique.

-La franchise est une qualité que j'apprécie et qui, hélas, se perd, renchérit Ingram adoptant le même ton faussement poli.

Puis il contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Tournant le dos à ses visiteurs, le patron d'IFT ne remarqua pas Reese fixer sous le bois d'un meuble, un mouchard, et glisser dans le pot à crayons, un stylo pourvu d'une mini-camera. Il ouvrit la porte puis se tourna vers les deux fonctionnaires, les toisant avec hauteur.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, annonça-t-il, invitant les agents à quitter la pièce.

Les intéressés se lancèrent un regard en coin, puis Kara afficha un petit sourire moqueur en s'avançant vers la sortie que le PDG montrait de la main avec insolence. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant le PDG, elle le salua ostensiblement :

-Bonne journée, Mr Ingram.

-De même, répondit Nathan avant de les regarder s'éloigner pendant de longues secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils quittaient bel et bien les locaux d'IFT.

Une fois les agents disparus derrière l'angle d'un couloir, il referma la porte de son bureau et s'y adossa en fermant les yeux. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée durant l'entretien le quitta brutalement, le vidant littéralement de toutes ses forces. Il inspira longuement, essayant de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur et de contrôler le tremblement de ses membres. Il avait rarement dû faire face à un entretien aussi ardu et peinait à se remettre de ses émotions.

De leurs côtés, Kara et John marchaient d'un pas décidé dans les locaux de la société d'informatique, jetant des regards curieux à l'armée d'informaticiens qui travaillaient dans un silence studieux dans le gigantesque open-space. Sans un mot, ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Reese appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit patiemment. Dès l'ouverture des portes automatiques, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. Ce fut dans un silence prudent que les agents descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Même une fois les portes du building franchies, ils marchèrent dans un mutisme total vers le SUV noir à la plaque gouvernementale qui était stationné à quelques blocs de là, dans un endroit discret.

-Alors ? Demanda Snow qui attendait, appuyé contre la voiture, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sachet en papier à ses pieds.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, répondit Kara avec un large sourire.

-Rien ne vaut le récit de témoins directs, rétorqua l'agent en se baissant pour prendre le sac.

Stanton s'appuya nonchalamment contre le véhicule et pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle murmura pensivement :

-J'en pense qu'on va bien s'amuser…

Mark haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de sortir du sachet trois gobelets d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de café. Il en tendit un à Kara qu'il l'accepta d'un hochement de tête puis un autre à John. Ce dernier prit le verre en carton sans desserrer les dents, le visage toujours ostensiblement fermé.

Dire que l'homme était un taiseux serait un euphémisme. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Snow avait dû composer avec son taciturne partenaire qui préférait les actes aux paroles. Fort heureusement pour lui, John avait un regard très expressif, et ce qu'il lut dans les prunelles bleues lui confirma ce que venait de dire Kara. John était troublé.

-Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il, pressé de savoir ce qui perturbait le jeune homme.

Reese but une gorgée de café avant de fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en ressortit la petite note qu'Ingram venait de leur donner et la tendit à son partenaire sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Snow en soufflant sur sa boisson.

-Un potentiel terroriste, murmura John sans quitter son patron des yeux.

Snow releva brutalement la tête, visiblement abasourdi par la réponse de son partenaire.

-La Machine fonctionne ?

-On va rapidement le savoir, rétorqua Stanton qui avait bu d'une traite sa boisson et qui commençait déjà à s'agiter.

Mais Snow ne prêta pas attention aux signes d'impatience de la jeune femme et continua :

-Les soupçons de Corwin sont-ils fondés ?

-Le bureau d'Ingram est sur écoute, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant la portière arrière du SUV pour s'y installer.

-Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Demanda Mark après avoir lancer un coup d'œil exaspéré à la jeune femme.

-Rien de particulier si ce n'est un agent de maintenance dans le bureau d'Ingram qui n'avait pas franchement l'air enchanté de nous voir, marmonna Kara en frottant ses pieds endoloris après avoir retiré ses chaussures à talons hauts.

Mark but une nouvelle gorgée de son café avant de se tourner vers John :

-Tu penses que cet agent est au courant de quelque chose ?

Reese garda le silence durant de longues minutes alors qu'il repensait au frêle informaticien qui semblait se terrer dans un coin du bureau d'Ingram tout en serrant contre lui sa sacoche en cuir sans âge.

Leur arrivée avait semblé déranger l'homme qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Pourtant il se dégageait de lui quelque chose que John n'arrivait pas bien à définir. Ses yeux bleus cachés derrière ses lunettes paraissaient nettement plus intelligents que son insignifiant titre d'agent de maintenance ne le laissait supposer. A plusieurs reprises, John avait cru déceler de la peur puis de la colère ou de la curiosité dans ce regard déstabilisant de franchise. Si l'homme avait affiché une modestie proche de la transparence, il l'avait vu redresser fièrement les épaules et relever le menton dans une attitude pleine de défi. Face au traitement particulièrement déstabilisant voir humiliant que lui avait réservé sa partenaire, il avait d'abord paru blessé puis avait bravement soutenu son regard.

L'agent avait la curieuse impression que cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Il lui faisait un peu penser à un caméléon qui prenait les couleurs de son environnement pour s'y fondre et se faire oublier jusqu'à disparaître. Cette attitude, pour le moins singulière, attisait sa curiosité. Son instinct l'attirait inexplicablement vers lui. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui était réellement cet Harold Wren, si tant est que ce soit son vrai nom.

-Je ne sais pas mais nous ne pouvons négliger aucune piste.

-Tu as raison, il faut rester pragmatique, approuva Mark en balançant son gobelet dans une poubelle avant de s'installer au volant du véhicule.

John finit d'une traite son café avant de jeter à son tour son verre. S'il gardait le silence, c'est qu'il ne partageait pas tout à fait la conclusion de son patron. Le pragmatisme n'était pour rien dans sa décision de vérifier l'identité de cet homme, ou si peu. C'était autre chose qui le poussait vers lui. Il contourna le SUV pour s'installer sur le siège passager.

-Je suis curieux de savoir qui se cache derrière ces chiffres, dit Snow en regardant une nouvelle fois la note manuscrite d'Ingram.

-Moi aussi, soupira la jeune femme en s'étirant de tout son long à l'arrière.

Alors que la voiture s'engageait difficilement la voiture dans la circulation dense de ce début de matinée new-yorkais, Kara s'exclama d'une voix ennuyée :

-Oh zut !

Interloqué, Reese se tourna vers sa collègue en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai oublié de rendre son stylo à Mr Ingram !

Déstabilisé par le comportement très inhabituel de la jeune femme, John observa avec plus d'attention l'objet. Il eut du mal à cacher sa surprise en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à espionner. C'était l'arroseur arrosé !


	4. bowling for Bridgewood

_Un chapitre qui a été un peu long à venir à cause des quelques recherches effectuées pour rendre le récit crédible et cohérent. Pour Ziva, il s'agit effectivement d'une histoire complexe puisque basée sur l'espionnage. N'est pas Tom Clancy qui veut ! Même si je ne prétends pas avoir son talent ni son imagination hors-norme, je m'inspire de ces ouvrages dans cette histoire...Donc attention aux rebondissements!  
_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et à ceux qui me commentent._

 _"Les opérations des espions, saboteurs et agents secrets sont généralement jugées hors du domaine des lois nationales et internationales. Elles sont par conséquent un anathème à toutes les règles de conduite acceptée. Néanmoins, l'histoire démontre qu'aune nation ne se dérobera à de telles activités si elles servent ses intérêts vitaux" (Maréchal Montgomery ). Ce chapitre en est, j'espère, un parfait exemple._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Arrête-toi.

-Quoi ? Demanda Mark en lançant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la personne qui avait lancé cet ordre d'un ton impérieux.

S'il avait bien entendu, l'homme n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Quel était le but de la manœuvre ?

-Arrête la voiture ! Répéta Kara avec humeur en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité avant même que son co-équipier ne ralentisse.

Snow préféra obtempérer rapidement car, connaissant sa partenaire, il était presque certain qu'elle sauterait de la voiture en marche s'il ne se garait pas suffisamment vite à son goût. Faisant fi des règles de sécurité routière les plus élémentaires, l'agent tourna brusquement le volant tout en enfonçant la pédale du frein. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher le SUV de faire une embardée sur le trottoir avant de se stationner en catastrophe, sous un concert de klaxons d'automobilistes mécontents et de jurons des passants qui eurent à peine le temps d'éviter la puissante berline.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! S'exclama John en se tournant vers sa partenaire, furieux.

Tout comme Mark, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune femme. Mais en revanche, ce qu'il voyait très bien, étaient les regards curieux et agacés des New-yorkais qui passaient près d'eux. Pour des agents de la CIA censés mener une opération top secrète, ce coup d'éclat était très dangereux…

Mais Kara semblait indifférente à toute cette agitation. Elle afficha un large sourire avant d'expliquer calmement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

-Voyons, je ne peux pas le garder, ce serait du vol.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard incrédule avant de regarder Stanton ouvrir la portière.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Mark qui, sous son calme apparent, cherchait à comprendre ce que la jeune femme avait derrière la tête.

-Je vais le rendre bien sûr, répondit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice à ses partenaires masculins.

Puis elle sortit sans autre forme d'explication, laissant un Mark dans l'expectative la plus totale.

-Elle va vraiment le faire ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Reese.

Le comportement de Kara Stanton avait toujours été plus ou moins problématique. Si elle était un excellent agent, obéissant aux ordres sans le moindre état d'âme, elle était également impulsive et individualiste, ce qui la rendait potentiellement dangereuse car incontrôlable. Tel un équilibriste, Snow devait composer entre les silences du très taciturne Reese et les réactions imprévisibles de la bouillonnante Stanton. Elle était un peu comme un chien fou qu'il fallait museler et brider pour ne pas se faire mordre. Mark soupira. Aujourd'hui, il avait oublié sa laisse…

-Elle ne fait jamais rien au hasard, répondit John dans un murmure en la regardant s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle mijote?

Reese garda le silence durant de longues secondes, analysant froidement la situation et cherchant à comprendre sa partenaire. Même s'il travaillait avec elle depuis trois ans maintenant, la jeune femme était toujours une énigme pour lui. Mais il était certain d'une chose : elle était un agent hors pair et il avait confiance en son jugement…Même s'il devait bien avouer que certains de ses actes que l'on pouvait qualifier de coups de tête, lui faisaient parfois un peu peur…Etait-il normal d'avoir peur de sa partenaire ? John connaissait bien sûr la réponse mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Mark et lui lança un regard blasé :

-Elle ne pouvait pas garder ce mouchard. Tant qu'il était dans sa veste, les frottements du tissu couvraient nos voix. Mais une fois sorti, le stylo devenait trop dangereux. L'espion pouvait entendre toutes nos conversations. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait faire mine de le découvrir pour attirer notre attention puis de le rapporter le plus vite possible pour ne pas compromettre notre mission.

Snow hocha la tête en silence. Il comprenait parfaitement le danger que représentait ce mouchard mais il aurait aimé le faire analyser par les experts de la CIA…

-Elle va donc le rapporter à Ingram…Tout simplement… Murmura-t-il en se frottant le menton, un poil désabusé.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Rien n'est simple chez Kara. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'elle y cache un traceur, histoire de voir où nous conduit ce fil d'Ariane.

Snow garda un visage stoïque mais une lueur de satisfaction s'était allumée dans ses yeux sombres. L'homme était rassuré par son duo d'agents aussi différents et mortels que le feu et la glace.

-On se croirait revenu au bon vieux temps de la guerre froide avec des agents doubles voire triples, conclut l'agent en s'étirant de tout son long sur son siège avant de se pencher pour allumer l'autoradio.

Aussitôt, une petite musique jazzy envahit l'habitacle de la voiture, rendant l'atmosphère presque légère et amicale. Reese sourit à la remarque et, une fois n'est pas coutume, se détendit un peu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait, à travers la vitre de la berline, les passants qui marchaient sur les trottoirs de New York, imaginant leurs vies, leurs rêves, leurs désirs, leurs quotidiens. Où allaient-ils ? Où vivaient-ils ? Cet homme était-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? Où courrait donc cette jeune fille ? Etait-elle en retard pour un cours ? Se rendait-elle à un rendez-vous amoureux ? John se surprit à les jalouser. Il enviait leurs vies, si simples, si normales. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir une famille… Une femme…des enfants…pourquoi pas un chien…Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement…

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette féminine étrangement familière. Grande et élancée, l'inconnue portait un manteau marron qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisses et ses longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, cascadaient dans son dos. Ses pensées dérivèrent imperceptiblement…

 _Jessica…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Au même moment,_

 _Dans un bureau au siège d'IFT._

 _Ils savent !_

Les poings crispés sur ses genoux, le corps tendu à l'extrême, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur ses tempes, Finch avait les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Même si la fenêtre de contrôle de la caméra dissimulée dans le stylo-espion était désormais noire, même si plus aucun son n'était relayé par les haut-parleurs de son PC, il était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Tous ses efforts pour essayer de mesurer les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation inextricable dans laquelle il était empêtré étaient vains. Il avait l'impression d'être juste devant un gouffre et que le moindre petit mouvement de sa part risquait de le faire basculer dans le vide.

Une fois sorti du bureau de Nathan, il avait filé dans le sien, situé à quelques mètres de là. Il s'était précipité sur son ordinateur et avait lancé l'application du logiciel espion afin de pouvoir suivre la conversation entre son ami et les deux agents du gouvernement. Et ce qu'il avait entendu lui avait glacé le sang. Ses pires cauchemars semblaient se réaliser.

Tout d'abord, Nathan leur avait donné son nom…ou en tout cas, l'un de ses alias. Alors certes, il s'agissait sans doute de l'une de ses identités fictives les plus aboutie, mais quand même ! Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que sa vie allait être passée au crible, le temps du moins de vérifier s'il constituait un danger ou non. Il allait donc devoir redoubler de vigilance…

En revanche, Nathan n'avait peut être pas eu une si mauvaise idée que cela en donnant un os à ronger aux chiens de garde du gouvernement. Donner un numéro et ainsi montrer les prouesses de la Machine détourneraient leur attention et rassureraient l'administration fédérale. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il n'avait eu le temps de vérifier si ses dernières modifications pour rendre l'IA plus performante fonctionnaient et il croisait les doigts pour que la personne, dont l'identité avait été jetée en pâture, soit bien un terroriste.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui perturbait le plus Finch. Il était bien plus inquiet par le fait que Kara Stanton ait embarqué par mégarde son stylo-mouchard. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un acte délibéré ou d'une simple étourderie, mais quoiqu'il en soit, si les Fédéraux découvraient le pot-aux-roses, ils ne les lâcheraient pas avant d'avoir découvert qui les espionnait ainsi…

Finch s'était rarement retrouvé dans une situation aussi délicate…Et pour l'instant, il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir sans éveiller les soupçons des fédéraux, ni de Nathan…

Alors que l'informaticien réfléchissait à une solution pour sortir du piège dans lequel il s'était malencontreusement fourré, il n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Il frôla littéralement la crise cardiaque quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna brusquement et poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en découvrant Nathan, debout, juste derrière lui.

-Tu as une mine à faire peur, fit affectueusement remarquer Ingram, les yeux pétillants de malice et un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Finch prit quelques secondes pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et se recomposer un visage impassible.

-Ton entretien s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître calme et détaché.

-Autant que possible, soupira le PDG en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau pour faire face à son ami, je leur ai donné un numéro.

-J'espère qu'il s'agira bien d'un terroriste, soupira le reclus en baissant les yeux.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, murmura Nathan en enveloppant son ami d'un regard bienveillant, après avoir arrêté le terroriste, ils réclameront la Machine et toute cette histoire ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Malgré ces propos rassurants, Finch était loin de partager l'optimisme de son ami. De nature pessimiste, il avait toujours tendance à considérer le verre à moitié vide quand Nathan le voyait à moitié plein. Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment deux êtres aussi différents pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre !

Esquissant un timide sourire, Harold se redressa sur son fauteuil et tapa quelques lignes de code pour savoir quel numéro son partenaire venait de donner aux agents, priant pour que la Machine fonctionne correctement et ne livre pas par mégarde un voleur ou un escroc à la petite semaine. Une fois le numéro affiché sur l'écran, l'informaticien s'empressa de rechercher l'identité de la personne qui se cachait derrière ces chiffres anonymes.

Une fiche d'état civil ainsi qu'une photographie apparurent immédiatement sur le moniteur.

-Eric Klebold, articula lentement Finch.

Voilà donc le nom de celui que la Machine venait de désigner comme une menace potentielle.

-C'est notre terroriste ? Demanda Nathan en se penchant pour mieux apercevoir le portait affiché sur l'écran.

-A priori, murmura l'informaticien d'une voix traînante en observant, pas tout à fait convaincu, le visage boutonneux de ce qui ressemblait plus à un lycéen qu'à un dangereux terroriste.

-On dirait un gamin, commenta Ingram dont le ton, incertain, trahissait le même doute que son associé.

-Effectivement.

Si sa voix était calme et son visage impassible, Finch était surpris, pour ne pas dire inquiet. Il savait pertinemment que les terroristes avaient rarement la tête de l'emploi mais tout de même ! La photographie qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout bonnement celle d'un adolescent de seize ans ! Qu'avait donc vu l'IA pour retenir son nom ?

Il se pencha vers sa webcam et demanda :

-Quels sont les éléments qui t'ont conduit à le désigner comme une menace imminente ?

Aussitôt, le voyant rouge à côté de l'objectif s'alluma et une multitude de fenêtres envahirent l'écran. Les deux hommes pouvaient y voir les indices qui avaient conduit la Machine à considérer ce tout jeune garçon comme un potentiel terroriste : des historiques de recherche, des posts sur les réseaux sociaux, des photographies postées sur internet, des captures-écran de caméra de surveillance, des rapports d'incidents du lycée où le jeune garçon était scolarisé…A l'évidence, leur numéro préparait quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fête de fin d'année.

Finch poussa un discret soupir de soulagement tout en se calant confortablement dans son siège, soulagé que le nom donné aux agents soit bien celui d'un meurtrier en puissance. Il tressaillit quand Nathan, qui avait abouti aux mêmes conclusions que lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le congratuler :

-Formidable, Harold ! Toute cette affaire sera bientôt derrière nous !

Finch afficha un sourire de circonstance mais son esprit restait toujours préoccupé. Bien sûr, il était soulagé que ses mises à jour aient fonctionné correctement et que la Machine ait livré un terroriste aux autorités, mais il y avait le stylo…Ce tout petit objet de la vie quotidienne risquait de faire basculer sa vie et celle de son ami. Et pourquoi ? A cause de sa méfiance, de son culte du secret, de ses mystères et de son besoin viscéral de tout contrôler… Il était beau le résultat ! Il pouvait être fier ! Il devait maintenant trouver une solution pour brouiller les pistes et conduire les autorités vers une impasse, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Sentant que quelque chose troublait son ami, Nathan s'approcha et demanda doucement:

-Harold, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, s'empressa de répondre l'informaticien avant d'ajouter d'une voix faussement enjouée, la Machine fonctionne correctement, je suis soulagé.

Mais Nathan garda le silence et le dévisagea longuement. Il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que quelque chose le préoccupait. Mais il savait également que l'homme était un solitaire qui gardait jalousement ses secrets.

-Tu n'as jamais su mentir, murmura le PDG en le couvant d'un regard affectueux.

Finch se sentait pris au piège des yeux bleus chaleureux et rempli de tendresse de son ami. Il essaya d'avaler sa salive mais une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de déglutir correctement. La culpabilité sans doute. Le cœur battant la chamade, les mains crispées sur ses genoux pour en camoufler les tremblements, il réussit tant bien que mal à soutenir son regard tout en articulant lentement :

-Tu te trompes.

Après toutes ses années de clandestinité, mentir était devenu pour Harold, comme une seconde nature. Il mentait avec un art consommé et changeait d'identité aussi facilement que l'on change de vêtements, devenant tour à tour un discret agent de maintenance, un génie informatique de l'ombre ou un fiancé transit d'amour pour une artiste-peintre. Mais l'ironie voulait qu'il soit presque incapable de mentir à son ami. Nathan Ingram était probablement l'homme qui le connaissait le mieux, peut être mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Ce constat l'aurait presque fait rire si la situation n'était pas si dramatique.

Nathan ne s'y trompa d'ailleurs pas puisqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'étudier, cherchant sur ses traits, la vérité qu'il essayait de lui cacher avec tant de soin.

-Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps, je sais très bien quand quelque chose te tracasse, continua le PDG dans un murmure.

Finch soutint son regard sans ciller, essayant de dissimuler son malaise. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Lui dire la Vérité ? Qu'il dissimulait des mouchards à chaque fois qu'il s'entretenait avec des agents du gouvernement? Nathan aurait tôt fait d'imaginer qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il prendrait à coups sûrs cette révélation comme une trahison. Or si Harold ne pouvait pas avoir son amour, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

Il décida alors de dire une demi-vérité comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il se sentait acculé. Il prit un air soucieux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en se calant au fond de son fauteuil. Il devait traiter les problèmes les uns après les autres. La priorité était de rassurer Nathan en lui exposant sa stratégie pour se débarrasser des agents fédéraux.

-Effectivement, quelque chose me tracasse, commença-t-il d'une voix trainante, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

Il prit quelques secondes pour observer du coin de l'œil les réactions de son ami. Après avoir vu une lueur de satisfaction vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude traverser ses yeux bleus, il enchaîna :

-Je pense qu'il serait dangereux de continuer à nous voir comme nous le faisons…

-Pourquoi ? Coupa brusquement le PDG, visiblement désarçonné et déçu par la proposition de Finch.

Si cette réaction spontanée réchauffa le cœur du reclus, il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il était désormais hautement probable qu'ils soient surveillés, peut être même déjà mis sur écoute. D'ailleurs, il nota mentalement qu'il serait bien avisé de fouiller le bureau de Nathan pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été piégé par les deux agents qui venaient de lui rendre visite. Puis, il se ressaisit en voyant que son ami attendait plus d'explications. Il s'humecta les lèvres et inspira profondément, se préparant mentalement à blesser son ami, mais il n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

-Parce que je trouve très étrange que le gouvernement exige subitement des assurances sur notre travail après nous avoir laissé, pendant toutes ces années, libres de nos faits et gestes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le patron dont la voix trahissait un certain degré de stress.

Les rôles s'étaient brusquement inversés. Nathan paraissait perdu et inquiet alors que Finch exposait la situation avec calme et cynisme.

-Je veux dire que c'est tout de même une coïncidence extraordinaire que des agents du gouvernement viennent te voir juste après que tu ais laissé échapper que huit personnes étaient au courant de l'existence de la Machine et non sept.

Nathan blêmit en réalisant qu'il était sans doute à l'origine de tout ce merdier. Si la culpabilité affichée sur les beaux traits de son ami lui brisait le cœur, Finch continua implacablement :

-Je sais d'expérience que les coïncidences n'existent pas, en particulier quand il s'agit du gouvernement. Nous devons nous tenir sur nos gardes et être extrêmement prudents.

Ingram acquiesça en silence et retrouva un peu de ses couleurs. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et murmura, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix :

-Une fois qu'ils auront acquis la certitude que ma vie est on ne peut plus normal et que personne d'autre que moi travaille sur la Machine, ils nous laisserons tranquilles.

Harold hocha la tête, faisant mine d'être d'accord. Mais il savait que cette analyse était simpliste. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Nathan. Après tout, le PDG n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. C'était lui, le maître du jeu. Et s'il paraissait confiant et sûr de lui, il ne perdait pas de vue qu'une partie seulement du problème était réglée. Car le stylo que les agents avaient embarqué était la preuve qu'une tierce personne était bel et bien au courant de l'existence de la Machine. Et malheureusement, il était certain qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire avant de savoir qui les espionnait…

Un discret coup à la porte fit sursauter les deux hommes. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et se lancèrent des regards inquiets.

-Mr Ingram ?

Les deux amis poussèrent en chœur un immense soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Miss Paine derrière la cloison.

-Entrez, ordonna Nathan d'une voix claire en se passant la main dans ses cheveux pour se donner contenance.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la sévère secrétaire personnelle. Finch n'était pas étonné de la voir tout naturellement chercher le PDG d'IFT dans son bureau. Les deux hommes travaillaient si souvent ensemble que la vieille femme avait dû remarquer leur affinité et peut être même leur amitié. Ce n'était pas un danger en soi. Après tout, un patron et un employé pouvaient très bien nouer des relations amicales, mais désormais, c'était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre. Si une secrétaire de soixante ans avait remarqué leur amitié, autant dire que ce détail sauterait aux yeux des agents fédéraux chargés de surveiller Nathan!

-Votre visiteuse de ce matin est revenue vous rendre le stylo qu'elle avait emporté par mégarde, déclara Miss Paine en tendant l'objet à Ingram.

Étonné, Nathan resta quelques minutes interdit avant de saisir le stylo.

-En voilà une délicate attention, murmura-t-il d'un ton mi-ironique, mi-étonné.

-La dame s'excuse une nouvelle fois pour le dérangement, déclara calmement la secrétaire, répétant docilement les mots que Kara Stanton venait de lui dire à l'instant.

Si Miss Paine avait remarqué le malaise de son patron, elle n'en laissait, comme à son habitude, rien paraître, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Debout, très droite malgré son âge, elle ne prêtait aucune attention à Finch et attendait patiemment qu'Ingram l'autorise à prendre congés.

-Merci, vous pouvez disposer, annonça le PDG au bout de quelques secondes de flottement.

Sans un mot, la femme tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Nathan haussa les épaules en esquissant une moue dubitative. Il se tourna pour parler mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres en découvrant la mine défaite de son ami. L'informaticien, blanc comme un linge, fixait d'un air horrifié le stylo que Nathan tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Ingram n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait bien bouleverser à ce point Finch, car ce dernier bondit sur lui pour s'emparer de l'objet.

Tétanisé par le comportement anormal de son ami, Nathan ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter et se contenta de le regarder jeter violemment le stylo au sol avant de l'écraser avec le talon de sa chaussure. Lorsque le reclus ôta son pied, le stylo, et accessoirement sa mini-caméra, n'étaient plus qu'un amas de débris. La cartouche, éventrée, laissait lentement couler son encre noire sur la moquette immaculée du bureau.

Passée la surprise, Nathan s'exclama, scandalisé :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu es devenu fou ?!

Mais Finch ne prêta pas attention au ton courroucé ni au regard accusateur de son ami. Il se pencha lentement et ramassa un petit objet incongru perdu au milieu des débris. Il se redressa, le visage fermé, et montra une minuscule puce électronique à moitié détruite.

-Tu me prends toujours pour un fou ? Persifla Harold en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Nathan plissa les yeux pour étudier l'objet. Son sang se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait sous le nez les vestiges d'un traceur. L'espace d'un instant, le PDG sembla complètement abasourdi par la découverte. A plusieurs reprises, ses yeux passèrent de Finch au mouchard comme s'il lui fallait du temps pour admettre que les craintes de son ami étaient bel et bien fondées. Les yeux agrandis d'effroi et la bouche ouverte de surprise, l'homme toujours égalant et sous contrôle perdait sa belle assurance à mesure qu'il réalisait le danger qui planait au-dessus de leur tête.

Il déglutit avec difficulté puis se passa la main dans les cheveux, dans un geste nerveux de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps.

Quelle imprudence ! Il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'Alicia Corwin se satisferait de sa pitoyable explication ! Par sa faute, Finch et lui étaient en danger !

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Le lendemain matin,_

 _Dans une maison vide située dans une banlieue pavillonnaire de la petite ville de Ridgewood, au Nord-Ouest de New York_

-Incroyable, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, murmura Kara Stanton en jetant, pour la énième fois, un coup d'œil au dossier ouvert devant elle.

Accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, John observait à travers le téléobjectif de son appareil photo, la maison voisine. Il pouvait remercier la crise des subprimes qui avaient mis sur le marché des centaines de milliers de maisons saisies par les banques car leurs propriétaires, incapables de rembourser des crédits immobiliers dont les taux avaient bondi, avaient fait défaut. Du coup, ils avaient pu s'installer sans trop de difficulté cette maison laissée à l'abandon depuis un an dans un quartier tout aussi désert à l'exception de la demeure voisine. Autant dire, qu'ils ne pouvaient rêver mieux pour une planque…

De la fenêtre, Reese avait une vue plongeante sur la cuisine où un couple prenait un rapide petit déjeuner. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au costume impeccable avalait un café tout en croquant dans une tartine en prenant garde à ne pas tacher sa chemise blanche et sa cravate. Sa femme, infirmière de son état à en croire sa blouse blanche, préparait les sandwichs pour leur fils unique. Ce dernier était encore à l'étage et terminait de s'habiller. Concentré et professionnel, l'agent prenait des clichés de cette famille d'apparence normale qui s'affairait dans leur routine matinale tandis que Kara étudiait les informations collectées depuis la veille par les services de renseignements.

A 7h45 précise, les parents sortirent de la maison puis s'engouffrèrent dans leurs voitures respectives pour se rendre à leur travail, laissant leur fils seul.

-La Machine semble tenir toutes ses promesses, marmonna Mark Snow en remontant l'arme qu'il s'était évertué à nettoyer pour passer le temps.

Lui aussi avait lu les éléments que les experts avaient recueilli sur le fameux numéro fourni la veille par Nathan Ingram. Tous trois avaient été étonnés d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un simple numéro de sécurité sociale, celui d'Eric Klebold, un adolescent de seize ans scolarisé au lycée de Ridgewood situé à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. Élève moyen rencontrant des difficultés scolaires, le jeune garçon était plutôt mal intégré. De nombreux signalements avaient d'ailleurs été faits par les professeurs sur ses nombreuses absences et sur les brimades dont il semblerait être victime. Mais les différentes enquêtes menées au sein de l'établissement n'avaient pas corroboré ce qui demeurait pour l'instant de l'ordre de la rumeur.

Mais les experts de la CIA avaient rapidement relevé des éléments inquiétants comme une page facebook où l'adolescent déversait sa rancœur et sa haine. Il s'en prenait indifféremment à ses parents, qui ne le comprenaient pas, à ses camarades de lycée dont il était selon toute vraisemblance le souffre-douleur ou aux professeurs à qui il reprochait de ne pas entendre sa détresse. De nombreuses photos et vidéos postées sur son profil montraient le mal-être du jeune garçon ainsi qu'une certaine fascination pour la mort. Tous ces éléments auraient pu être anecdotiques si les derniers historiques de recherche ne révélaient pas un intérêt croissant du jeune homme pour les tueries de masse : Université du Texas en 1966, San Ysidro en 1986, Columbine en 1999 ou Virginia Tech en 2007… Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son père, grand amateur d'armes à feux et membre actif de la NRA, avait une véritable collection de pistolets automatiques, de révolvers en tout genre et de fusils d'assaut chez lui…

La Machine avait peut être vu juste, peut être que ce jeune garçon, instable et dépressif, s'apprêtait à commettre un acte terroriste. Mais les trois agents restaient prudents et cherchaient à éviter de tomber dans l'excès de zèle. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas l'arrêter pour cela ?! Il n'avait encore rien fait d'illégal! On n'était pas dans Minority Report !

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il s'apprête à passer à l'acte ? Demanda soudainement Kara, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

-Est-ce que le fait qu'il force l'armoire qui renferme les armes de son père compte ? Répondit Reese sans lâcher le jeune garçon des yeux.

La situation était clairement en train de basculer. La jeune femme se leva brusquement et s'avança vers son collègue en tirant sa chaise derrière elle dans un insupportable bruit strident. Elle la positionna en face de la fenêtre et s'y assis à califourchon. Croisant les bras sur le dossier, elle y posa son menton pour observer avec un curieux mélange d'excitation et de curiosité sa cible, tel un chasseur traquant sa proie.

-C'est un sacré arsenal pour une paisible famille, murmura la jeune femme en observant d'un œil appréciateur les armes du patriarche.

-Mieux vaut en avoir et ne pas en avoir besoin qu'en avoir besoin et ne pas en avoir, récita John dans un murmure en reprenant l'un des slogans favoris de la NRA.

Kara s'autorisa un petit sourire mais son visage redevint grave en voyant Eric Klebold enfourner dans un sac de sport un nombre impressionnant d'armes ainsi que leurs minutions.

-Le porte-parole de la NRA va encore devoir gérer une volée de bois vert de tous ceux qui souhaitent réglementer l'achat d'armes à feu dans le pays.

John Ricana :

-On ne touche pas au Sacro-saint deuxième amendement. Comme d'habitude, il va proposer d'armer les enseignants ou de poster des agents de sécurité armés aux entrées des écoles…

-Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas les armes qui tuent mais les hommes, renchérit Stanton en paraphrasant l'argument préféré des pro-armes.

Soudain un téléphone portable sonna. Snow fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran.

[Appel Inconnu]

Il fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiet, mais se décida tout de même à décrocher:

-Allo ?

-Mettez le haut-parleur.

L'agent reconnut instantanément la voix claire, précise et pressée de Michael Hayden. Son corps se raidit alors qu'il exécutait cet ordre impérieux sans broncher.

-C'est fait, répondit-il en posant le portable au milieu de la petite table qui était, avec ses quatre chaises, le seul mobilier de la pièce.

-Bien. Avez-vous du nouveau ? Demanda le chef de la CIA, toujours aussi direct, à l'attention de ses trois agents un peu spéciaux.

-Il semblerait qu'Eric Klebold s'apprête à passer à l'acte.

Un long silence accueillit cette nouvelle, comme si l'homme à l'autre au bout du fil, réfléchissait.

-La Machine fonctionne donc bel et bien, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour les opérateurs qui en avaient déjà acquis la certitude quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Oui, monsieur, confirma Snow, attendant, le cœur battant l'ordre qui ne saurait tarder.

Mais voilà, il tarda. Les yeux rivés sur le téléphone, les trois agents patientaient fébrilement, impatients de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. L'attaque était imminente, ils n'avaient plus une minute à perdre.

-Bien. Tuez-le, ordonna froidement Hayden au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions.

Un silence de plomb accueillit cet ordre implacable. Mark lança un regard à ses partenaires avant de répondre mécaniquement :

-Bien, monsieur.

-Je vous rappellerai d'ici une demi-heure, quand l'opération sera terminée, annonça le chef de la CIA avant de couper la conversation.

Les trois partenaires restèrent de longues minutes interdits. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'il venait de recevoir l'ordre d'éliminer un adolescent qui n'avait, pour l'heure, encore commis aucun crime. Ici. Sur le sol américain. A deux pas de New York. Ils avaient déjà exécuté un bon nombre de citoyens américains sans autre forme de procès mais il s'agissait de traitres ou de terroristes… L'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre était bien différent. Ils venaient tout bonnement de recevoir le permis de tuer un innocent! Un enfant !

Passée la stupeur, Mark Snow annonça brutalement :

-Bien, je crois que c'est on ne peut plus clair.

Sans perdre un instant, il s'équipa d'une oreillette, enfila un gilet par balles et vérifia son pistolet avant de l'armer. Kara se leva de sa chaise et l'imita tout en s'exclama joyeusement :

-J'adore quand les ordres sont clairs !

Si Snow gardait son calme, se préparant avec des gestes mécaniques et professionnels pour l'assaut à venir, la jeune femme avait du mal à contenir son excitation. Seul John semblait rester sur la réserve. Il s'était éloigner de la fenêtre mais tardait à s'équiper.

-Un problème, John ? Demanda son partenaire en lui lançant un regard étonné.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de livrer le fond de sa pensée :

-C'est un peu expéditif, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien, le gamin n'a encore rien fait. Nous pourrions juste l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'attaque. Pourquoi le tuer ?

Snow observa son partenaire, le visage fermé. Il n'aimait pas que l'on remette en question ses directives, d'autant plus lorsqu'elles venaient directement du directeur de la CIA lui-même. De l'obéissance aveugle des soldats dépendait la réussite d'une mission. Discuter, commenter, hésiter ou contester un ordre faisait perdre de précieuses minutes et pendant ce temps, Klebold se préparait tranquillement à mettre à feu et à sang son école.

Soudain, la voix cassante de Kara claqua comme un coup de fouet.

-Peut être pour ne pas avoir à expliquer la raison de notre présence ici.

Sous le ton sarcastique se cachait un réel problème. La Machine qui leur avait fourni l'identité d'Eric Klebold était un projet top secret. Ils n'avaient aucun mandat, aucune autorisation officielle, aucune légitimité à surveiller et encore moins à arrêter un adolescent qui n'avait, au final, encore rien fait de répréhensible. Ils devaient donc agir comme pour n'importe quelle mission de la SAD pour laquelle ils travaillaient en se montrant discret et expéditif. Comme d'habitude, ils feront passer ce meurtre pour un suicide et le tour serait joué ! A la douleur des parents ne viendrait pas s'ajouter la profonde culpabilité de n'avoir pas remarqué le malaise de leur enfant et d'avoir engendré un monstre. Tout le monde serait satisfait. Tout reprendrait sa place dans l'ordre du monde.

Snow hocha la tête avant de rétorquer froidement :

-Elle a raison, nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention. Nous interceptons la cible puis nous disparaissons le plus vite possible.

John resta de longues minutes à contempler ses partenaires, sidéré par leur aptitude à obéir sans sourciller à cet ordre insensé. S'il en comprenait la raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir une confiance aveugle envers une Intelligence artificielle ? Un ordinateur pouvait buguer !

Mais devant le regard insistant de Kara, ses réflexes de soldat lui revinrent, comme s'ils étaient inscrits dans son ADN. Ne pas penser, ne pas discuter. Il n'était qu'un exécutant, un pion sur le grand échiquier du monde. Il enfila donc son gilet par balle, positionna son oreillette tout en repoussant ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit, sans toutefois les faire disparaître complètement.

-Bon soldat, murmura kara alors qu'elle passait juste derrière lui pour sortir de la pièce, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il vérifia son arme avec des gestes un peu trop brusques qui traduisaient son énervement. Il tira sur la glissière de son SIG-Sauer P226R pour charger la balle dans la chambre du canon, trouvant dans le cliquetis familier une satisfaction morbide.

Les trois agents sortirent de la maison puis, après avoir vérifiés que la rue était bien déserte, se dirigèrent rapidement vers la maison des Klebold.

-Je prends l'entrée principale, annonça Kara Stanton en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à la massive porte d'entrée en chêne.

-Bien. Nous passons par derrière, répondit Snow en faisant un signe de la tête à John, l'invitant à le suivre.

Armes aux poings, les deux hommes contournèrent la maison. Mark ouvrit avec précaution la porte de derrière et entra dans la cuisine. Mais alors qu'il apprêtait à entrer à son tour, Reese aperçut dans le fond du jardin une sorte de remise.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à l'abri dans le jardin, murmura-t-il à l'attention de ses partenaires qui commençaient à explorer méthodiquement chaque pièce de la maison à la recherche de l'adolescent.

-Ok, répondirent-ils en chœur.

A pas de loup, tenant son arme à deux mains, il longea la clôture pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois près du local, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre et reconnut, à travers les carreaux poussiéreux et fêlés, Eric Klebold. Le jeune garçon était assis sur une vieille chaise, un pistolet posé sur ses genoux qu'il fixait sans réellement le voir. Il paraissait réfléchir.

-Il est dans l'abri de jardin, prévint l'agent dans un murmure.

Une fois assuré que ses collègues avaient bien reçu le message, John se dirigea lentement vers la porte à moitié fermée. Il la poussa du bout du pied puis s'avança en silence dans le petit cabanon.

-Lâche ton arme ! Lève doucement les mains au-dessus de la tête et retourne-toi lentement, ordonna John d'une voix, pour une fois, franche et claire en pointant son pistolet vers le gamin.

Eric fut tellement surpris que, durant d'interminables secondes, il ne réussit à faire le moindre geste. Il releva doucement la tête et fixa longuement un point imaginaire devant lui, comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. John avait une idée assez précise sur les deux options qui s'offraient au garçon.

-N'y pense même pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui sonnait comme le glas.

Les épaules du lycéen s'affaissèrent alors lentement avant de jeter son arme au sol. Avec des gestes prudents, il leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, se mit debout puis se tourna pour faire face à l'agent. Son regard était effrayé et son corps secoué de tremblements. Où était donc passé l'adolescent pétri de haine qui hurlait sa colère face à sa webcam ? Devant lui, il avait juste un garçon perdu, apeuré, totalement dépassé par les événements.

-Ne me tuez-pas…S'il-vous-plait, murmura l'adolescent d'une voix brisée par la peur.

Si John garda le visage fermé, ses mains s'abaissèrent légèrement. Le jeune garçon s'effondra alors devant lui, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux du cabanon et se mit à sangloter bruyamment, comme un enfant…qu'il était du reste !

-Vous… ne pouvez…pas comprendre…l'enfer qu'ils me …font vivre…

L'agent hésita, en proie à un dilemme. Son côté rationnel lui dictait d'exécuter rapidement l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, à savoir, le tuer mais une petite partie de lui avait pitié de l'adolescent dont l'acte ressemblait fortement à ce que certains psychiatres qualifiaient « d'homicide-suicide » ou « suicide collectif ». Il s'agissait de meurtres ou de tentative de meurtres suivis du suicide de l'assassin. Plutôt que de mourir seul, ils s'employaient à emmener avec eux dans la mort, soit des innocents, soit ceux qu'ils jugeaient responsables de leur mal-être. Bien sûr, John ne cautionnait pas cet acte aussi fou que désespéré mais il était persuadé que, bien pris en charge par des professionnels et entouré de sa famille, le jeune garçon pourrait s'en sortir. En son for intérieur, il pensait qu'Eric Klebold n'avait pas encore basculé puisqu'il l'avait surpris à hésiter…

Eric leva les yeux remplis de larmes vers Reese, le suppliant de l'épargner. Mais alors que l'agent s'apprêtait à parler, un coup de feu retentit derrière lui. Touché en pleine tête, le garçon fut projeté en arrière et s'effondra au sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

John tourna la tête et découvrit les silhouettes de Snow et Stanton qui se découpaient à contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tenant son arme fumante dans la main, la jeune femme avait le visage fermé, dardant sur son partenaire un regard dur et froid. A ses côtés, Mark avait la tête des mauvais jours. Ils avaient dû noter l'hésitation de John et avaient décidé d'agir. Le silence qui suivit était chargé de reproches et de colère. Avec une lenteur calculée, Reese se tourna vers ses collègues, serrant les poings pour essayer de contenir la colère froide qui montait en lui.

La sonnerie du portable de Mark mit un terme au duel silencieux. Sans quitter John des yeux, Snow sortit son téléphone de sa poche et décrocha. Pas besoin de vérifier l'écran, il savait déjà qui l'appelait.

-Allo?

-La cible est neutralisée ? Demanda sans préambule Michael Hayden à l'autre bout du fil.

-A l'instant.

-Parfait, répondit simplement le chef de la CIA avant d'enchaîner, passant sans transition d'une priorité à une autre, qu'en est-il du mouchard que vous avez placé dans le stylo d'Ingram ?

-Il a été désactivé trois minutes après avoir rendu l'objet à la secrétaire.

-Intéressant…Celui qui vous espionnait se trouvait donc dans les locaux IFT, avec Ingram, conclut l'autre homme.

-C'est plus que probable, approuva Snow en intimant, d'un mouvement de tête, l'ordre à Kara d'arranger un peu la scène pour déguiser ce crime d'état en suicide.

-Bien. Il faut impérativement trouver qui est cette personne, annonça le patron de la CIA, vous suivrez Nathan Ingram, l'agent Stanton suivra sa secrétaire personnelle, Miss Paine, et l'agent Reese surveillera cet agent de maintenance, Harold Wren, histoire de voir s'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être.

-Entendu, répondit simplement Snow.

L'agent n'eut comme réponse qu'une tonalité froide. Le directeur de la CIA avait déjà raccroché. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur Kara Stanton qui plaçait son arme dans la main droite d'Eric Klebold, prenant garde à ne pas marcher dans la mare de sang qui s'était formée autour du corps inerte. Elle déposa ensuite une lettre d'adieu sur l'établi avant de prendre le sac de sport rempli d'armes pour les remettre soigneusement dans l'armoire du père. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant Reese, elle s'arrêta et lui lança un regard noir.

-Si je te surprends à hésiter à nouveau, je n'abattrai pas uniquement la cible. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un boyscout. Nous avons besoin d'un soldat.

La jeune femme fit une pause avant de reprendre froidement :

\- Es-tu un soldat ?

La menace était sans équivoque. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, exigeant une réponse claire et rapide. Mais Reese n'était plus un bleu. Il soutint son regard sans sourciller avant d'articuler lentement, la mettant clairement au défi de le contredire :

-Je suis un excellent soldat.

Pour toute réponse, Kara lui sourit froidement avant de quitter le cabanon, le sac à dos négligemment jeté sur son épaule. Mark la regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes avant lancer à John un regard désapprobateur. Il déclara d'un ton péremptoire :

-Nous retournons à New York sur le champ.

Reese garda le silence et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il s'avança pour sortir de l'abri mais alors qu'il passait devant son partenaire, ce dernier l'attrapa durement par le bras pour le retenir. Se penchant légèrement, il murmura à l'oreille de John :

-J'espère pour toi que cette hésitation ne se reproduira jamais. Sinon, sache que le sort que te réserve Kara sera une partie de plaisir par rapport à celui que je te réserverai.

-C'est une menace ? Demanda l'agent en faisant face à son patron comme pour le défier.

-Non, répondit Mark d'une voix traînante, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, juste un conseil d'ami.

Ce dernier mot fit douloureusement écho dans l'esprit de John. Lors de leur première mission, en 2006, en Hongrie, Stanton lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus d'amis. Ce jour-là, une partie de lui était morte. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le beau visage de l'agent et un éclat mortel illumina ses yeux bleus alors qu'il répondait dans un murmure rauque :

-Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Sa décision était prise. Cette opération serait la dernière.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ **Quelques explications s'imposent :**_

 _ **-** Les clins d'œil à différents films sont pléthores dans ce chapitre._

 _Il y a tout d'abord le titre, qui est directement inspiré du film bowling for Columbine de Michael Moore, primé au festival de Cannes en 2002 puis aux oscars l'année suivante. Le réalisateur enquête sur la violence provoquée par les armes à feux aux États-Unis. Son point de départ est le massacre dans le lycée Columbine dans le Colorado en 1999. 2 lycéens Eric Harris et Dylan Klebold tuent 12 élèves et 1 professeur avant de se suicider. Évidemment le fait que l'un de mes personnages porte la combinaison de ces deux noms n'est pas un hasard._

 _Il y a ensuite le film Minority Report de Steven Spielberg, sorti aussi en 2002 qui est une adaptation du livre du même nom de Philip K. Dick publié en 1956. Il offre une réflexion intéressante sur une division de la police, la pré-crime, qui arrête les coupables avant leur passage l'acte. La problématique ressemble beaucoup à celle de person of interest d'ailleurs.  
_

 _-La NRA (National Rifle Association ) est une association qui a pour but de promouvoir les armes à feux aux États-Unis au nom des droits civiques (2ème amendement de la Constitution américaine). Fondée en 1871, il s'agit aujourd'hui d'un puissant lobby qui s'oppose à toute réglementation concernant le commerce d'armes à feux._

 _-La SAD (Special Activities Division) est un service de la CIA responsable des opérations clandestines dont Kara Stanton, Mark Snow et John Reese font partis._

 _-Les principales études sur les « homicides-suicides » ou « les suicides collectifs » sont anglo-saxonnes pour ne pas dire américaines. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essentiellement utilisé la thèse en psychiatrie de l'université d'Angers d'Anne-Sophie Chocard datant de 2002. Le suicide-homicide est un acte suicidaire provoquant la mort de deux à plusieurs centaines de personnes. Les circonstances peuvent variées. Les faits peuvent tour à tour se localiser dans la famille (tuerie familiale) ou dans l'espace public comme les tueries scolaires, les multi-homicides suicidaires par avion, ou le multi-homicide suicidaire guerrier dans le contexte d'actions terroristes._

 _Les tueries de masse suicidaires résultent de certaines combinaisons psychopathologiques, comme des états dépressifs, voire paranoïdes des auteurs. Le terrorisme suicidaire est, quant à lui, plus complexe, marqué par des mécanismes d'enrôlement groupal et de convictions idéologiques ou religieux._

 _Comme mon histoire se déroule en 2009, je n'ai évidemment pas parlé des récentes tueries de masse aux Etats-Unis comme celles dans l'école primaire de Sandy Hook en 2012, dans la boite de nuit gay d'Orlando en 2016 ou lors d'un concert à Las Vegas en 2017 ni du crash aérien de la Germanwings en France en 2015 provoqué par le suicide du copilote Andreas Lubitz._


	5. poker menteur

_Comme promis, voilà la suite de ma fic au long cours…_

 _Au risque de paraître une nouvelle fois un peu à contre-courant j'ai une tendresse particulière pour le personnage de Nathan Ingram (même si, pour l'instant, je le dépeins comme quelqu'un de suffisant, superficiel et même un peu naïf), car il est tout de même le premier à s'être intéressé aux numéros non-pertinents ! (Finch n'a finalement fait que reprendre son combat juste après l'attentat du ferry…culpabilité ou réel engagement? Au début ce n'est pas très clair même si, par la suite, il embrasse pleinement sa cause). De plus, il est un peu la première victime du gouvernement lors de son « grand nettoyage » ! (avec les centaines d'autres victimes innocentes de l'attentat mais lui à véritablement un statut particulier) C'est, à mon sens, la définition même du martyr (tout comme John !) : celui qui meurt pour ses idées plutôt que les abjurer._

 _Je tiens également à remercier les commentaires précédents qui m'ont particulièrement touchée et qui m'encouragent à continuer. Ces petits messages ainsi que tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes histoires comptent beaucoup pour moi et me vont droit au cœur._

 _Dans ce chapitre, vous reconnaitrez sans doute des bribes de dialogues pris dans les scripts de la saison 1 et 2 mais bien sûr remaniés à mon univers presque alternatif._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Le lendemain matin, au siège d'IFT._

Le bip froid de l'interphone résonna dans le vaste bureau d'Ingram.

-Oui ? Répondit distraitement le PDG en poursuivant la lecture d'un accord commercial qu'il s'apprêtait à conclure avec le ministère de l'éducation.

-Alicia Corwin et les deux agents de l'autre jour désirent vous voir, annonça d'un ton formel Miss Paine.

-Faites-les entrer, répondit l'homme en reposant son stylo avant de refermer soigneusement le dossier.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, arrangea un peu ses vêtements comme il le faisait toujours avant n'importe quel rendez-vous d'affaires puis se posta devant l'une des gigantesques baies vitrées qui offrait une vue panoramique sur New York. Contemplant les immenses façades en verre des buildings sur lesquelles se reflétaient les rayons du soleil matinal, l'homme se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

Il n'était pas surpris. Cette rencontre, il l'attendait. Dès l'instant où il avait fourni un numéro aux agents du gouvernement, il avait su qu'ils allaient immanquablement revenir le voir. Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément pour essayer de calmer les battements sourds de son cœur et attendit.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur une Miss Paine toujours impeccable et professionnelle.

-Monsieur, vos visiteurs, annonça la secrétaire en tenant la porte pour laisser entrer les trois fonctionnaires.

Aussitôt, le PDG plaqua un sourire avenant sur son visage avant de se détourner de la fenêtre pour aller à leur rencontre.

-Navrée d'arriver à l'improviste, annonça poliment Corwin en offrant au PDG un sourire qui était tout sauf désolé.

Elle s'avançait dans le bureau comme en terrain conquis et ne paraissait aucunement gênée de l'interrompre en plein travail.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, répondit avec humour Nathan, désormais habitué à ce genre de visites impromptues.

Corwin lui lança un regard lourd de sens avant de désigner les deux agents en costume qui l'accompagnaient.

-Vous reconnaissez les agents Stanton et Reese, je suppose. Vous leur avez fourni un numéro à neuf chiffres il y a deux jours.

-Tout à fait, répondit Ingram avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui connaissait déjà la suite de la conversation.

-Il s'agissait du numéro de sécurité sociale d'Eric Klebold, un adolescent qui s'apprêtait à perpétrer un massacre, continua la femme en dévisageant son interlocuteur, à l'affût de la moindre de ses réactions.

Mais Nathan garda un visage parfaitement détendu et demanda:

-Vous l'avez arrêté ?

Corwin baissa les yeux un bref instant, visiblement mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Stanton la devança :

-Nous l'avons mis hors d'état de nuire.

Ingram lui lança un regard surpris avant de reporter son attention sur Alicia.

-Le renseignement était donc bon.

Ignorant la lueur de suffisance qui brillait dans les yeux bleus du PDG, la présidente- adjointe aux affaires de sécurité nationale rétorqua :

-Il l'était effectivement mais j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comme votre… _Machine…_ a pu repérer un terroriste là où ses professeurs, ses connaissances et sa famille avaient échoué.

Ingram s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de répondre :

-Tout le monde sait que les parents sont souvent les derniers au courant lorsque leur enfant va mal.

-C'est vrai, mais ce qui m'étonne est le timing incroyablement parfait de votre Machine. Le numéro Klebold est tombé la veille de son passage à l'acte. Comment est-ce possible ?

La colle...

Seul Finch, son créateur, savait comment la Machine fonctionnait. Il l'avait construite, avait conçu son architecture, avait fait son éducation durant de longues années. Elle devait sans doute être un peu à son image, insaisissable, secrète, loyale et un peu paranoïaque…

Le patron décida alors de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre avec un sourire gêné :

-En vérité, je ne sais pas comment la machine fonctionne. Elle donne des numéros pertinents juste à temps pour que nous, ou plutôt, vous, puissiez intervenir. C'est tout.

Corwin resta quelques secondes dubitative avant de demander avec suspicion.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle est totalement fiable ?

-Rien. Il faut lui faire confiance.

-Vous nous demandez d'avoir une confiance aveugle dans un programme informatique ?

La jeune femme ne cachait désormais plus son scepticisme. Nathan essaya donc de la rassurer :

-Ce n'est pas un simple programme informatique. La Machine trie les milliards de données que lui fournit la NSA, les met en relation et recherche des anomalies avec une totale objectivité. Je lui fais plus confiance qu'à certains êtres humains.

L'homme avait prononcé la dernière phrase en laissant ostensiblement son regard dériver vers Reese et Stanton. L'agent garda un visage parfaitement impassible même s'il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion. En revanche, Kara afficha un sourire en coin, prenant l'insulte plutôt comme un compliment.

Alicia, quant à elle, sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse puisqu'elle enchaîna :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut …pirater son système ?

-Non, la Machine est verrouillée et complètement autonome.

Corwin réfléchit quelques secondes avant de conclure :

-Bien. Dans ce cas, si vous pensez en avoir fini avec elle, je pense que c'est le moment de nous la remettre.

-Vous avez trouvé un endroit sûr pour l'installer ?

-Nous avons effectivement trouvé un site qui répond à toutes vos exigences : éloigné, sécurisé et discret.

Nathan hocha la tête.

-Bien, mais il faudra me laisser un peu de temps.

Alicia se raidit, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse.

-Vous voulez renégocier vos tarifs ?

Ingram rit doucement. L'argent, toujours l'argent…

-Non, non, pas du tout. Je vous laisse toujours la Machine pour un dollar symbolique. Mais vous comprendrez aisément que ce n'est pas un ordinateur portable que nous transportons mais des centaines de serveurs. Cela prendra donc un certain temps pour organiser son transfert.

-Combien de temps exactement ?

-Cinq jours, annonça Nathan après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-D'accord, consentit Alicia Corwin avant d'ajouter, la voie empreinte d'une fausse mélancolie, je crois donc que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

-Je le crains, soupira Nathan avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme pour lui faire face.

Il lui sourit avant de poursuivre poliment en lui tendant la main.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

-Plaisir partagé, répondit Corwin en lui serrant la main en guise d'adieu.

Ingram ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette poignée de main au baiser de Judas. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître à son malaise mais ce fut avec un soulagement certain qu'il désigna la porte.

-Vous connaissez le chemin, je ne vous raccompagne pas.

Alicia ne s'offusqua pas de cette manière un peu cavalière de prendre congés. Elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau suivie des deux agents du gouvernement. Stanton referma la porte derrière elle non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard rempli de dédain au PDG.

Une fois seul, Ingram poussa un soupir et se détendit instantanément. Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Corwin et ses deux chiens de garde semblaient satisfaits du numéro fourni par la Machine. Harold s'était peut-être inquiété à tort. Après tout, cela faisait presque huit ans qu'ils bernaient avec brio le gouvernement, ils étaient désormais passés maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et du secret.

Rassuré, il retourna à son bureau et appuya sur l'interphone.

-Apportez-moi une bouteille de Champagne et une flûte, ordonna-t-il, ayant beaucoup de mal à contenir son empressement.

-Bien, monsieur, répondit l'assistante personnelle d'une voix égale, visiblement habituée aux excentricités de son patron.

De leurs côtés, les trois agents du gouvernement sortirent du siège d'IFT sans échanger un mot. Ils traversèrent l'avenue grouillante de monde en ce début de matinée puis bifurquèrent dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à l'artère principale. Après avoir marché sur une centaine de mètres, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'immeuble d'en face par une porte de service. Toujours en silence, ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les amena à un étage désert. Il s'agissait des locaux d'une des filiales de la banque d'investissement Morgan Stanley qui avait fait faillite, comme tant d'autres, en 2009. La direction du soutien de la CIA, qui avait pour rôle de fournir tout l'appui logistique nécessaire aux missions sur le terrain, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour louer les bureaux sous un faux nom afin de les utiliser comme planque.

Posté devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres, Mark Snow avait une vue imprenable sur le bureau d'Ingram.

-Tout s'est passé comme prévu ? Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

-Plus ou moins, répondit Stanton en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil qui n'avait pas dû être occupé depuis de long mois.

Mark se retourna lentement pour la dévisager.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai pu installer un mouchard sous le bureau de Miss Paine et jumeler son portable mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir accès au téléphone d'Ingram.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Son entreprise est leader mondial dans un secteur à la pointe de la technologie et hyper concurrentiel, il doit craindre l'espionnage industriel ou le vol de brevets, expliqua Corwin en s'avançant vers l'agent.

-Sans compter ses activités avec le gouvernement à la limite de la légalité, renchérit Stanton en posant ses pieds sur le bureau en face d'elle.

-Peu importe, les mouchards dans son bureau sont toujours en place, coupa sèchement Snow qui n'aimait pas l'attitude insolente de sa partenaire.

D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que les micros dissimulés dans le bureau d'Ingram soient toujours en place…Après la destruction du stylo-mouchard, il aurait pensé qu'un grand nettoyage aurait été fait. Quelle n'a pas été sa surprise en constatant qu'il n'en était rien. Voilà une négligence qu'il avait bien du mal à s'expliquer et qui le laissait perplexe...

Laissant de côté ses doutes, l'agent se tourna lentement vers Reese qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

-Et de ton côté? Tu as réussi à établir un contact avec Harold Wren ?

-Son bureau était fermé et aucune trace de lui dans les locaux, répondit l'agent avec une pointe d'amertume.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le croiser, histoire de confirmer ou infirmer sa première impression. Mais hélas, malgré ses regards inquisiteurs dans tous les recoins de l'open space où travaillaient une véritable petite armée d'informaticiens, il ne l'avait pas repéré. Il avait même prétexté à Miss Paine un coup de fil urgent pour s'éclipser de son bureau afin de fureter dans les locaux dans l'espoir de le croiser. Mais là encore, il avait fait chou blanc. Il avait bien repéré un bureau au nom de Wren mais la porte était verrouillée et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la crocheter puisque des employés étaient passés au même moment. Le croyant perdu, ils lui avaient gentiment proposé de le reconduire auprès de l'assistante personnelle d'Ingram…Qui a dit que la politesse se perdait ? En tout cas, elle était tombée bien mal…

-Il était probablement en train de réparer l'imprimante ou la machine à café, marmonna Kara avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, coupa sèchement Alicia, qui ne partageait visiblement pas l'humour de Stanton, nous avons cinq jours pour découvrir qui est cette fameuse huitième personne. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'Ingram devra la prévenir du transfert de la Machine.

-La stratégie du coup de pied dans la fourmilière…J'adore ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec une sorte de jubilation malsaine.

-Cinq jours, c'est amplement suffisant, conclut Mark Snow en reportant son attention sur le bureau d'Ingram de l'autre côté de la rue.

Un sourire prédateur apparut sur son visage émacié lorsqu'il aperçut, à travers les immenses baies vitrées, Miss Paine apporter une bouteille de champagne et un verre au PDG.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Quelques minutes plus tard,_

 _Au 35_ _ème_ _étage de l'immeuble d'IFT._

Sa bouteille de champagne à la main, un verre de l'autre, Ingram traversa une immense salle de serveurs informatiques dont le ronronnement couvrait le bruit de ses pas sur la moquette. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant son ami totalement absorbé dans son travail.

-Alors, comment va ton bébé ?

Debout devant quatre écrans de contrôle, Finch sursauta. Il se retourna d'un bond et lança à son ami un regard noir. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie de rire. Ignorant superbement la question, il lui demanda d'un ton agressif :

-Qu'est-ce que fais ici? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair. Nous ne devons plus nous voir pour le moment.

Nullement impressionné, Ingram s'avança tranquillement vers son associé sans se départir de son sourire. Il posa la bouteille et la flûte sur un bureau attenant avant de s'y appuyer.

-Détends-toi, Harold. Tu sais bien qu'hormis toi et moi, personne ne connait l'existence de cet étage. Les vitres sont teintées et les parois sont tellement épaisses qu'aucune parabole d'écoute ne peut nous espionner. S'il y a bien un endroit sur terre où nous pouvons nous voir sans crainte, c'est bien ici.

-Tu as peut être raison mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, rétorqua toujours aussi sèchement l'informaticien.

Puis, il remarqua le champagne.

-On fête quelque chose ?

-Oui. La fin de tous nos problèmes.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme prévu, les agents du gouvernement sont venus me rendre une petite visite ce matin. Ils étaient accompagnés d'Alicia Corwin, expliqua le PDG en reprenant la bouteille.

-Que voulaient-ils ? Demanda Finch en regardant son ami ôter le papier doré qui entourait le goulot avec la dextérité de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'ouvrir les magnums de champagne.

-Nous féliciter de l'efficacité de la Machine. Corwin veut que nous la livrions au gouvernement au plus vite.

Finch garda le silence, se contentant d'observer son ami défaire lentement le muselet qui retenait le bouchon.

-Dans cinq jours, toute cette histoire sera bientôt du passé et nous pourrons nous consacrer à autre chose, continua le PDG en faisant sauter le bouchon d'une pression du pouce.

A peine eut-il le temps de s'emparer de sa flûte que le champagne jaillissait déjà hors de la bouteille. Une fois son verre rempli, il s'avança pour prendre la tasse de thé vide de Finch. Il la remplit puis la tendit à son ami qui la saisit à contrecœur. Il leva son verre et annonça d'un ton cérémonieux :

-Cinq jours.

-Cinq jours, répéta Finch sans grande conviction.

Alors que Nathan savourait comme il se doit le Champagne millésimé qu'il ne gardait que pour les grandes occasions, Finch lui trouvait un goût bien amer. Car Nathan faisait fausse route. Même s'ils n'étaient plus en possession de la Machine, il savait que les agents du gouvernement les fileraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient acquis la certitude qu'ils ne constituaient aucune menace.

D'ailleurs, il avait déjà commencé à travailler à la création d'un leurre pour berner les fonctionnaires et les envoyer sur une fausse piste. Mais créer une identité fictive plus vraie que nature prenait du temps…Et organiser dans la foulée le transfert de la Machine allait lui faire prendre un retard non négligeable qui risquait de les mettre tous les deux en péril…

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour la remettre au gouvernement sans éveiller les soupçons ? Demanda soudainement Nathan entre deux gorgées de champagne.

Finch afficha un petit sourire énigmatique avant de rétorquer :

-Nous allons utiliser la méthode qui a permis au projet Manhattan d'être le succès que nous lui connaissons.

De surprise, Ingram faillit recracher son champagne.

-Tu compares la Machine à la Bombe atomique ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non, s'amusa Harold, la Machine est là pour protéger les gens et non pour les tuer. Mais nous allons utiliser le procédé qui a permis au gouvernement d'employer en toute confiance 130 000 personnes sur 37 laboratoires et 19 sites de productions durant 4 ans sans qu'aucune fuite, aucun sabotage ni aucun espionnage ne soit à déplorer.

Nathan n'avait jamais été féru d'histoire. Il était ce genre de personne qui s'intéressait plus aux résultats qu'aux moyens qui permettaient d'y arriver. Ils avaient gagné la guerre en lançant deux bombes atomiques sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki en 1945. Point final. Comment les gouvernements Roosevelt puis Truman avaient-ils réussi à concevoir cette arme ultime qui leur avait permis d'obtenir la reddition sans condition des japonais mais également de faire une énorme démonstration de force aux soviétiques? Il n'y avait jamais véritablement pensé. L'idée ne l'avait sans doute même jamais effleuré.

-Comment ont-ils fait ? Demanda-t-il, maintenant curieux de savoir comment cette prouesse avait été possible.

-Le major-général Groves qui était en charge du projet a mis en place la stratégie du compartimentage. Tous ceux qui travaillaient de près ou de loin à la construction de la bombe n'avaient aucune idée de la finalité du projet. Tout était cloisonné et seules les plus hautes autorités avaient une vision globale des choses. C'est ce que nous allons faire pour organiser le démantèlement, le transport puis le ré-assemblage de la Machine.

Une fois son explication terminée, Finch afficha un large sourire avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

Nathan hocha la tête en silence, une fois de plus impressionné par l'intelligence de son ami. Il avait pensé à tout. Malheureusement, un doute douloureusement familier se rappela à son souvenir. La mine sombre, il posa sa flute à moitié pleine sur le bureau et demanda d'une voix presque hésitante:

-Penses-tu que l'on puisse leur faire confiance ?

Finch leva vers son ami des yeux étonnés. C'était bien la première fois que Nathan émettait des doutes sur le gouvernement qu'ils s'étaient promis d'aider au lendemain des attentats du 11 septembre. Il ne put cacher son mépris en répondant :

-Franchement, pas vraiment, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai verrouillé la Machine, de sorte qu'ils ne puissent jamais changer son ADN et pervertir sa mission.

-Tu parles d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne ! Fit remarquer Nathan avec un sourire attendri.

Finch se figea. Lui qui s'était toujours interdit de la considérer autrement que comme un superordinateur venait de la comparer à un être humain. Il était peut être grand temps de s'en séparer…

-Tu sais, repris le PDG d'un ton grave, je sais d'expérience qu'aucun système n'est infaillible. Un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un cherchera à la pirater…

-Et il s'y cassera les dents ! Coupa Finch avec suffisance.

Nathan se raidit. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de lui ? Bien sûr, l'homme était un génie. Mais il n'était pas infaillible…tout comme sa fameuse machine ! Le patron s'emporta.

-Mais imagine qu'il y arrive ! Imagine que quelqu'un de mal intentionné reprogramme la Machine, non pas pour être un bouclier qui protège tout le monde, mais pour en faire un glaive qui surveille, traque et frappe des personnes délibérément choisies.

-Impossible ! Rétorqua sèchement Harold dont la patience commençait à attendre ses limites.

Ingram essaya tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme pour essayer de convaincre son partenaire.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?! Il nous faut une sortie de secours ! Il nous faut garder un accès afin de pouvoir la couper si jamais elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains !

Finch reposa brutalement sa tasse sur le bureau et toisa son associé. Depuis toujours, les deux hommes affichaient des opinions divergentes sur beaucoup de choses. Leurs vies, leurs idées, leurs caractères étaient diamétralement opposés, mais leur amitié avait toujours été basée sur le respect et l'acceptation de leurs différences.

Mais cette dispute montrait des désaccords philosophiques et dogmatiques parfaitement irréconciliables. A bien des égards, elle ressemblait à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue deux ans plus tôt sur les numéros non-pertinents.

La réponse de Finch tomba comme un couperet, nette et sans appel.

-C'est absolument hors de question. Tu sais comme moi que les petites fissures peuvent facilement se transformer immenses brèches. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir une porte dérobée, il ne manquera pas de la franchir pour explorer tous les recoins de la Machine.

Voyant que Finch ne changerait pas d'avis, Ingram préféra capituler.

-Comme tu voudras… soupira-t-il avant de consulter sa montre, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous au ministère de l'éducation pour signer un nouveau contrat qui va rajouter un zéro à mon compte en banque.

Sur ce, l'homme quitta la salle des serveurs sous le regard mi-irrité, mi-triste de Finch. S'il avait réussi à convaincre Nathan, cette victoire lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et brisait un peu plus son cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait maintenant organiser le transfert de la Machine.

La mort dans l'âme, l'informaticien s'installa à son bureau et commença à prendre contact avec les entreprises qu'il avait déjà sélectionnées pour cette mission. Cette semaine s'annonçait comme la plus importante de sa vie…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Un bureau vide dans un immeuble en face du siège d'IFT_

Trois jours…

Cela faisait trois longs jours qu'il le suivait et toujours rien…ou si peu…

Trois jours et autant de nuits à le suivre comme une ombre, de chez lui au travail et du travail à chez lui, et tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir était qu'Harold Wren avait la vie la plus ennuyeuse du monde…

Reese poussa un long soupir de dépit avant de poser son appareil photo muni d'un téléobjectif de 1 300 mm sur le bureau juste derrière lui. Visiblement, cette journée s'annonçait identique à celle d'hier, d'avant-hier et sans doute de demain. L'emploi du temps de l'homme avait la régularité d'un métronome : levé à six heure du matin, il se préparait rapidement et quittait son petit appartement situé dans Lower East Side, seul quartier de Manhattan à avoir conservé des loyers abordables, à six heure vingt précise. Il prenait la ligne Z du métro et après quatre minutes de trajet, descendait à la station Broadway St. . En chemin, il prenait un thé vert Sencha à un vendeur ambulant près du Bowling Green Park puis entrait un peu avant sept heure dans les locaux d'IFT pour commencer sa journée de travail.

N'ayant pu accéder à son bureau pour y placer des mouchards ou pirater son ordinateur, John devait se contenter d'une classique surveillance à distance. Heureusement pour lui, le bureau de Wren possédait de larges baies vitrées qui lui permettait de ne pas le quitter des yeux durant ses dix heures de dur labeur. Alors certes, il n'avait pas le son et sa vue n'était que partielle, mais l'agent s'était déjà fait une idée assez précise de ses activités.

Avant l'arrivée des informaticiens, Wren faisait le tour des ordinateurs pour mettre à jour les pare-feux, comme l'avait expliqué Ingram quelques jours plus tôt. Puis il retournait dans son bureau qu'il ne quittait quasiment plus du reste de la journée. Il ne prenait pas de pause à midi, se contentant d'un sandwich qu'il mangeait sur le pouce, toujours assis devant ses écrans. Parfois, l'homme quittait son bureau pour se rendre dans l'open space afin de jeter un coup d'œil aux ordinateurs de ses collègues. A de rares occasions, il se soustrayait de son champ de vision pendant de longues minutes. Sans doute allait-il dans la salle des serveurs de l'entreprise pour y effectuer quelques vérifications. En tout cas, John avait noté qu'il ne recevait aucun coup de fil, n'avait aucun rendez-vous et, lorsqu'il croisait un collègue, au hasard d'une réparation, il se contentait d'un petit signe de tête poli. A l'évidence, l'homme était un solitaire.

Mais Reese était frustré. En plus de ne pas avoir accès à l'ordinateur de Wren, il n'avait pu jumeler son téléphone. L'agent n'en avait pas été particulièrement étonné. Quoi de plus normal pour un technicien spécialisé dans la cyber-sécurité de prendre des précautions avec son portable pour éviter les piratages ou l'espionnage industriel. En revanche, ce qui l'était moins, était que l'homme semblait appliquer les mêmes mesures de sécurité dans sa vie privée.

En effet, lorsque, profitant du fait que Wren était à son bureau, donc surveillé par ses partenaires de la CIA en même temps qu'Ingram et Paine, John avait voulu piéger son appartement, il avait été très étonné de constater que le logement était dépourvu de tout appareil électronique : pas de téléviseur, pas d'ordinateur, pas de chaîne hi-fi, pas de ligne téléphonique ni internet!

Pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans son modeste appartement du Sud-Est de Manhattan. Dans ce petit meublé composé d'une cuisine ouverte sur une grande pièce à vivre, d'une chambre et d'une petite salle de bains, John avait eu beau chercher des détails sur sa vie privée, il n'avait rien trouvé de très intéressant. Peu de cadres, peu d'éléments un temps soit peu personnels, aucun détail qui permettait de saisir sa personnalité, hormis une bibliothèque remplie de classiques de la littérature. L'endroit était vide de tout souvenir, un peu comme un appartement témoin d'un de ces magasines de décoration tendance. Un lieu tellement épuré que les pas de John résonnait à chacun de ses déplacements.

Passé l'étonnement, le professionnalisme avait repris le dessus. Il avait placé des mouchards un peu partout ainsi qu'une petite caméra dans la grille d'aération de la cuisine afin d'avoir une vue panoramique sur l'ensemble de la pièce à vivre. Il était ensuite retourné à la planque et avait constaté, dépité, que Wren n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Mais pour l'instant, tous ses efforts avaient été bien vains car Wren restait peu de temps dans son appartement. A part manger, dormir ou lire, il ne faisait rien de très intéressant. Sa vie semblait être la plus ennuyante du monde…

Étouffant un nouveau soupir, Reese saisit le dossier que les services de renseignements lui avaient fourni… Et il était aussi dépouillé que son appartement…Trois pages. Trois pauvres petites pages pour résumer cinquante et une années d'existence… Bien maigre récolte pour des analystes de la NSA qui se targuaient d'être les yeux et les oreilles du pays, et sans doute du monde.

Né en 1958 dans l'état de New York, il y avait peu d'informations sur son enfance si ce n'est des bulletins scolaires plutôt moyens dans le lycée de sa ville natale de Rochester. Malgré une scolarité très passable, il avait réussi à intégrer l'école d'ingénieur de Syracuse où, d'après son CV, il avait suivi un cursus en informatique. Car un incendie en 1986 avait détruit les archives de l'université et tous les annuaires de fin d'années étaient partis en fumée. Il n'y avait donc aucune trace concrète de son passage dans cette école. En 1980, une fois son diplôme en poche, il avait occupé plusieurs postes dans différentes entreprises spécialisées en informatique avant d'intégrer IFT en 1995, entreprise qu'il n'avait plus quittée depuis. Pas de famille. Pas de femme. Aucune relation connue, passée ou actuelle. Pas même le moindre petit PV…

N'avait-il donc pas de vie ? N'avait-il pas d'amis ? Pas de famille ? Wren lui faisait presque penser à une ombre…

Toutefois, John avait des doutes. Comme si quelque chose clochait dans cette existence ultra polissée. Plusieurs questions le taraudaient. Comment était-ce possible dans ce monde d'images et à l'heure d'internet que cet homme n'ait laissé aucune trace derrière lui. Aucun article. Aucune photographie. Aucun blog. Aucun compte Facebook ou twitter. Hormis les actes officiels : actes de naissance, diplôme de fin d'études, permis de conduire, déclarations d'impôts, compte courant à la Bank of America, rien de concret pour étayer cette vie que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier de fantomatique.

De plus, après quatorze ans passés dans la même entreprise, comment expliquer qu'il n'ait reçu que deux promotions ? Même le pire des employés ne méritait pas une carrière aussi peu reluisante.

Donc, malgré l'apparente insignifiance de son existence, John restait toujours intrigué par Harold Wren. Quelque chose clochait, comme s'il y avait une inadéquation entre les informations récoltées et ce qu'il avait perçu de lui lors de leur première rencontre. Plus ses recherches avançaient, plus le mystère autour de l'informaticien s'épaississait, ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer, le rendait plus fascinant encore. Son instinct lui disait que le technicien était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraissait… Et son instinct se trompait rarement…

Reese referma le dossier et le reposa sur la table où se trouvaient également ceux de Nathan Ingram et d'Adélaïde Paine Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-sept heure. Bientôt la fin de sa journée de travail. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter car l'homme allait prendre le métro pour retourner chez lui. S'en suivrait une interminable soirée où John, du toit de l'immeuble d'en face, le regarderait manger tout seul sur sa petite table ronde qui trônait au milieu du salon puis s'installer confortablement dans son canapé pour lire un classique avant d'aller se coucher...

Soudain, la voix plaintive de Stanton interrompit ses pensées:

-Je vais mourir…

Reese tourna la tête vers sa partenaire. Son appareil photo pointé sur Miss Paine, la jeune femme suivait la secrétaire personnelle d'Ingram comme son ombre et, à en croire ce long soupir désespéré , sa vie devait être aussi passionnante que celle de Wren. John s'autorisa un petit sourire en imaginant sa turbulente partenaire suivre la vieille dame guindée et très professionnelle dans tous ses déplacements.

-Un problème ? Rétorqua sèchement Snow qui, de son côté, suivait Nathan Ingram.

Kara releva la tête et dévisagea ses collègues masculins avec un sourire en coin.

-Ça serait ironique non ? Un agent de la CIA est décédé non pas de blessures par balles, non pas de torture mais d'ennui. Je crois que j'ai rarement eu de filature aussi inintéressante. Miss Paine est tellement parfaite qu'elle filerait des boutons à Bree Van de Kamp…

-Il faut souvent se méfier des apparences, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, répliqua Snow en lui lançant un regard sévère.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu suis le plus intéressant des trois ! D'ailleurs, comment s'est passée ta petite soirée de bienfaisance ?

-Le champagne était bon.

-Veinard.

-Privilège du chef.

Mais Snow ne regrettait pas le choix de Michael Haeden. Depuis trois jours, il suivait Nathan Ingram et autant dire que, contrairement à ses partenaires, il ne s'ennuyait pas. Le patron d'IFT avait un emploi du temps digne d'un ministre. L'homme, à la tête d'une véritable petite fortune, devait se rendre à de nombreuses soirées pour y recevoir des prix récompensant les innovations et les succès commerciaux de son entreprise ou bien ses actions philanthropiques en tant que bienfaiteur pour différentes œuvres de charité. Le PDG gérait avec une virtuosité certaine carrière et vie personnelle, même si cette dernière était loin d'être aussi brillante puisque son mariage s'était soldé par un divorce en 2004.

En plus d'infiltrer des soirées très sélectes qui réunissait tout le gratin New-yorkais, Snow devait bien avouer qu'Ingram était une cible assez facile à espionner tant l'homme semblait confiant et, il fallait bien le dire, un peu naïf. Même s'il n'avait pas eu accès à son ordinateur ni son téléphone, il pouvait toujours compter sur les micros dissimulés dans son bureau et ceux qu'il avait réussi à placer dans son somptueux triplex de la cinquième avenue. De plus, il avait trouvé une planque sur l'un des échafaudages d'une tour en construction à quelques centaines de mètres de là, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son appartement. L'agent n'était pas très fan des longues nuits de surveillance en extérieur, en haut d'un assemblage de planches et de tuyaux en fer en lequel il n'avait pas une totale confiance, mais il avait connu pire…

Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien découvert de très compromettant hormis quelques liaisons avec de très jeunes étudiantes et un certain penchant pour l'alcool. Ces deux faiblesses pourront d'ailleurs lui être utiles dans le futur…

-Et toi John ? Tu t'amuses ? Demanda soudainement Stanton en lançant un regard narquois vers l'intéressé assis à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Autant que toi, répondit le jeune homme les yeux toujours rivés sur Wren qui se préparait à quitter son bureau.

-Mon pauvre… Il a peut être des vices cachés qui sait !

-Peut-être…marmonna platement John en se levant.

Il s'équipa de son oreillette et glissa son SIG-Sauer P226R dans son étui avant d'enfiler sa veste.

-Bon courage ! Lança Stanton avec un petit rire moqueur.

Reese ne répondit pas. Il quitta rapidement le bureau et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Une fois dehors, l'agent se dissimula derrière un kiosque à journaux pour attendre la sortie de Wren. Ce dernier apparut rapidement sur le trottoir opposé. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Reese le vit jeter de rapides coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, comme s'il surveillait les environs. L'agent fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà noté cette attitude pour le moins incongrue pour quelqu'un à la vie aussi monotone. Kara avait peut être raison…

Finalement, l'informaticien regarda son portable puis releva le col de son imperméable brun avant de rapidement quitter les lieux. De l'autre côté de l'avenue encombrée de véhicules et de passants, Reese lui emboita le pas sans le quitter des yeux. Sans grande surprise, Wren se dirigea vers l'entrée du métro située à proximité de son travail. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'y engouffrer, l'homme fut interpellé par une jeune femme.

Visiblement très inquiète, elle s'agrippait au bras d'un Wren complètement tétanisé. Blanc comme un linge et les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, l'informaticien mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis, une fois la stupeur passée, il afficha un sourire crispé tout en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne les vît ensemble. Soudain, d'un geste presque brutal, il lui attrapa le bras puis l'entraîna dans la cohue.

Reese tapota sur son oreillette pour contacter ses partenaires.

-Il semblerait que notre geek n'ait pas une vie aussi rangée que cela.

-La chance… commenta Stanton à l'autre bout du fil.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Coupa Snow sans prêter attention à la remarque de sa collègue.

-Une femme vient de l'alpaguer dans la rue et il ne semble pas vraiment ravi de la voir, chuchota Reese en suivant le couple sur le trottoir opposé.

-Découvre de qui il s'agit, ordonna son supérieur avant de couper la communication.

Mais les choses étaient plus faciles à dire qu'à faire car le comportement de Wren avait changé du tout au tout. Autant il lui avait été relativement aisé de le filer durant ces trois premiers jours de surveillance, autant là, l'homme marchait d'un pas tellement rapide qu'il aurait vite fait de le perdre dans les rues noires de monde en cette fin de journée de travail pour tous les cols blancs de Manhattan. Reese aurait même juré que l'homme faisait de son mieux pour se fondre dans la foule d'anonymes afin de s'y perdre. Son amie avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme imposé et trébucha à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement pour elle, Harold, un bras passé autour de sa taille et l'autre lui tenant fermement la main, lui évita la chute.

Face à cette attitude pour le moins inattendue, Reese s'étonnait. Qu'avait-il donc à cacher?

Un frisson d'excitation traversa le jeune homme. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent! Après quelques centaines de mètres effectués au pas de course, le couple entra dans un discret petit restaurant italien situé dans une ruelle adjacente… dépourvue de caméra de surveillance, nota mentalement John. Il attendit quelques secondes à l'extérieur de l'établissement avant de profiter de la sortie d'un groupe de clients pour y entrer.

John ne fut pas surpris par le nombre de clients qui s'agglutinait dans le bar. Il était fréquent que les new-yorkais prennent un ou plusieurs verres avec leurs collègues avant de rentrer chez eux retrouver leurs familles. En tout cas, cette cohue n'était pas pour déplaire à l'agent, car la foule, la musique et la pénombre lui permirent de s'avancer en toute discrétion vers l'une des rares tables libres nichées au fond de la grande salle. De là, l'agent avait une vue parfaite sur la petite table isolée où Wren et sa compagne venaient de s'installer. Mais loin de se détendre, l'informaticien semblait toujours aussi nerveux et mal à l'aise. Il jetait des regards anxieux autour de lui comme s'il s'inquiétait d'être vu en compagnie de cette très jolie jeune femme.

Après qu'un serveur lui ait pris sa commande, John sortit son portable et fit mine de consulter ses textos. Il en profita pour prendre des clichés du couple en pleine conversation qu'il s'empressa d'envoyer à Snow. Au vu de leurs mines défaites et de leurs postures raides, l'échange était houleux. L'agent donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il devait se contenter de les observer de loin tout en s'interrogeant sur la nature de leur relation.

Les questions allaient bon train dans l'esprit de Reese. Pourquoi Harold Wren paraissait-il aussi paniqué ? S'agissait-il d'une liaison clandestine ? Si oui, pourquoi ? La dame est-elle mariée ? Outre ces hypothèses, ce qui le laissait véritablement perplexe était que le dossier de l'informaticien ne faisait état d'aucune relation amoureuse. De deux choses l'une, soit leur liaison était récente, soit elle était tellement discrète que même les agents de la NSA étaient passés à côté. Dans ce cas, quel autre secret avait-il réussi à cacher aux autorités?

Peu à peu, la tension entre Wren et la jeune femme s'estompa. A présent, ils bavardaient autour de leur café. Si l'inconnue s'autorisait des petites marques d'affection, Harold, lui, semblait toujours un peu sur la réserve.

Tapi dans l'ombre et dissimilé par les autres clients, Reese savourait l'expresso que le serveur venait de lui apporter et découvrait avec étonnement une facette inédite de la personnalité, plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait, de Wren. Son instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompé. Voilà une mission qui s'annonçait bien plus existante que prévu !

Une fois leurs boissons terminées, le couple quitta les lieux après avoir payé, visiblement réconcilié. Reese laissa un billet sur la table et les imita. Une fois dehors, il repéra sans difficulté le couple qui remontait tranquillement la ruelle. Arrivés près de l'artère très fréquentée, ils échangèrent un baiser plutôt chaste avant de partir chacun de son côté.

Reese avertit aussitôt Snow.

-Wren et l'inconnue viennent de se séparer.

-Découvre l'identité de la fille, Stanton se charge de suivre Wren jusqu'à chez lui.

-Et la secrétaire ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander John qui n'aimait l'idée que Kara suive sa cible.

-Miss Paine est avec Ingram pour constituer un dossier d'OPA sur une société rivale. Cela va leur prendre une bonne partie de la soirée.

-Bien, répondit l'agent entre ses dents.

Reese coupa la communication et obéit à l'injonction de Snow, un peu à contrecœur. Au fond de lui, et pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait bien pas à comprendre, il n'aimait pas savoir Stanton filer l'informaticien. Pourtant, il savait qu'au cours de filatures, même dans le cas de cibles attribuées, les agents étaient potentiellement interchangeables pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

Mais cette mission était différente.

Wren était différent.

Wren était sa cible.

 _Sa_ cible…

John savait qu'il ne devait éprouver aucun sentiment vis-à-vis des personnes qu'il croisait au cours de ses missions, qui plus est, un suspect. Car, il devait être capable, si l'ordre lui était donné, de les torturer ou, le cas échéant, de les tuer. Il lui était donc nécessaire d'établir une distance et de les considérer, non pas comme des êtres humains, mais comme de simples cibles, des numéros ou des codes, totalement déshumanisés.

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ressentait une sorte de fascination pour Harold Wren. Et ce, depuis le début. Il était obsédé par ses yeux bleus intelligents cachés derrière ses épaisses lunettes, le rictus contrarié de sa bouche, sa posture fière voire un peu arrogante. Rarement durant sa carrière d'agent de la CIA, il n'avait été face à une telle énigme. Et il adorait ça !

Mais pour l'heure, Reese devait se contenter de suivre cette jeune femme qui détenait peut être la clé de mystère Wren.

Rapidement, cette nouvelle filature s'avéra être un jeu d'enfant. Durant une demi-heure, la demoiselle déambula tranquillement dans les rues de Manhattan, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour contempler des vitrines de boutiques d'Art ou en entrant dans des magasins spécialisées. John en profita pour l'étudier.

Pas très grande mais très mince, la jeune femme devait avoir une trentaine d'années, quarante tout au plus. Mais, en réalité, Reese avait du mal à lui donner un âge car son visage encadré par de magnifiques boucles rousses avait gardé une innocence enfantine. Ses grands yeux clairs étaient très expressifs et son sourire, chaleureux, laissait deviner une personnalité joviale et sensible.

 _Une artiste_ , pensa l'agent en jetant un coup d'en jetant un coup d'œil aux pinceaux et tubes de gouaches qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Au bout d'une heure, l'inconnue entra dans une des nombreuses maisons au style classique qui bordaient Washington Square. John s'approcha de la boite à lettres.

-Enchanté, _Grace Hendricks_ , murmura l'agent, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 ** _Quelques explications:_**

 _L'idée de faire un "étage fantôme" dans l'immeuble d'IFT m'est venue de l'affaire Madoff. En effet, cet "homme d'affaires" américain est à l'origine de la plus grosse escroquerie de l'histoire en reprenant le système de la pyramide de Ponzi. Dans son immeuble à New York, le __Lipstick Building, il effectuait des affaires tout à fait légales, mais le 17ème étage, que l'on surnommait "la cage"; était secret et interdit car il y effectuait ses activités frauduleuses.  
_

 _Le projet Manhattan_ _est le nom de code donné au programme de recherche visant à la fabrication de la bombe atomique. Débuté en 1939 et terminé en 1946, il coûta 2 milliards de dollars et employa 130 000 personnes (chercheurs, chimistes, techniciens…) sur 17 laboratoires et 19 sites de productions répartis sur le territoire américain et canadien dont les 3 principaux sont Richland (Washington), Los Alamos (Nouveau Mexique) et Oak Ridge (Tenessee)._

 _Le projet Manhattan fut dirigé de 1942 à 1946 par le major-général Leslie Richard Groves (hasard ou clin d'œil des créateur de POI de donner ce patronyme à Root ?) du Corps des ingénieurs de l'armée des Etats-Unis. Pour maintenir le secret absolu autour de ce programme, il mit au point la stratégie du compartimentage. Tous les employés étaient tenus au secret, et hormis les missions qui leur étaient demandés, ils ne connaissaient pas la finalité du projet. Tous les services étaient rigoureusement cloisonnés et seules les plus hautes autorités civiles et militaires connaissaient la réalité du programme._


	6. A l'ombre de Damoclès

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais... Excusez-moi pour l'attente, mais entre la rentrée à gérer et un nouveau projet qui me prend pas mal d'énergie, je n'ai que peu de temps. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne laisse pas tomber cette histoire.  
_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 6. Certains lecteurs noteront sans doute que j'ai très largement raccourci la timeline de la série puisque tous les événements décrits dans ce chapitre se déroulent sur 2 ans (entre 2009 et 2010) dans l'histoire originale. Mais pour les besoins de mon intrigue et au regard de l'urgence de la situation, cette fic se déroule sur quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus.  
_

 _Damoclès...Combien de fois ai-je utilisé cette expression sans en connaître véritablement l'origine. Une fois n'est pas coutume, faisons un peu d'histoire ou plutôt de mythologie. Denys l'Ancien était le tyran de Syracuse. Il vivait dans un château, au milieu des richesses et des courtisans qui le flattaient à longueur de journée. Damoclès était l'un d'eux. Roi des orfèvres, il enviait tellement la position de Denys que ce dernier lui proposa de prendre sa place une journée. Damoclès accepta. Au milieu d'un festin, l'homme leva la tête et vit une épée suspendue au-dessus de lui, simplement retenue par un crin du cheval de Denys. Il réalisa donc que sa position n'était pas si enviable que cela puisqu'elle lui donnait un sentiment de puissance mais également le danger de mort permanent._

 _Sachez que dans ce chapitre, le crin de cheval qui tient l'épée menace de casser...  
_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et à ceux qui m'encouragent à poursuivre dans cette voie par leurs commentaires._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Le lendemain matin,_

 _New York_

Finch arriva à son travail plus tôt que d'habitude… habitude toute relative puisqu'il s'agissait de la routine qu'il avait adopté à partir du moment où il avait endossé le rôle du très insignifiant agent de la cyber-sécurité d'IFT, Harold Wren.

Mais les événements de la veille l'avaient perturbé au point qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit à la recherche d'une solution miracle pour le sortir de l'imbroglio dans lequel Grace l'avait involontairement plongé.

Car sa rencontre impromptue avec sa fiancée avait littéralement fait voler en éclat sa couverture. En effet, depuis la visite des deux agents du gouvernement, Harold avait adopté une vie des plus rangées, pour ne pas dire, des plus ennuyeuses avec des horaires réglés comme du papier à musique et une vie sociale inexistante afin de berner d'éventuels observateurs extérieurs. Car il ne lui faisait désormais plus aucun doute qu'il était épié. A longueur de journée, dans la rue, dans les locaux d'IFT et même dans le petit appartement qu'il avait loué pour parfaire son identité fictive, il se sentait scruté dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Cette impression avait rapidement été confirmée lorsqu'il avait découvert des micros dans son petit deux pièces situé au Sud de Manhattan. S'il avait même soupçonné la présence de caméras, il n'avait pas poussé plus loin ses investigations, car, contre toute attente, cette découverte ne l'avait pas dérangé. Bien au contraire. Il avait ainsi la confirmation d'être espionné et allait donc donner aux agents du gouvernement la vie la plus insipide possible pour donner le change. Il plaignait même le pauvre homme qui allait devoir le suivre…

Et puis Grace avait surgi…petit grain de sable dans son plan parfaitement huilé…

Mais, comment lui en vouloir ? Se sachant suivi, il avait voulu la garder à l'écart en lui laissant un message sur son répondeur lui expliquant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir durant un certain temps. Finch s'en voulait. Il aurait dû se douter que son message allait plonger sa délicate et sensible fiancée dans l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude. Une inquiétude telle qu'elle viendrait le chercher dans le quartier où ils avaient leurs habitudes…

Lorsqu'il avait senti une main sur son bras, son sang s'était figé dans ses veines. Pendant un bref instant, il avait pensé être arrêté par le FBI, la CIA ou une quelconque obscure agence du gouvernement. Vu le nombre de lois qu'il avait violé, il avait l'embarras du choix…

Mais découvrir Grace plutôt qu'un agent de l'État ne l'avait pas rassuré pour autant. Passée la surprise qui avait, durant de longues secondes, comme annihilée ses facultés intellectuelles, son cerveau s'était remis à fonctionner à plein régime en réalisant le danger que constituait cette rencontre imprévue. Il l'avait donc entraînée sans ménagement dans un petit bar qu'il savait être en zone non couverte par la vidéo surveillance de la ville. Dans ce modeste troquet enfumé et bondé, ils avaient eu une vive discussion durant laquelle il avait essayé tant bien que mal de la rassurer tout en lui expliquant la nécessité de ne plus se voir pendant un certain temps. Finalement, il avait réussi à la convaincre puis ils s'étaient quittés, réconciliés.

Il s'en voulait de lui faire subir cette épreuve. Grace ne méritait pas cela. Elle était belle, douce, compréhensive, amoureuse de lui…Et lui ? Il lui offrait une vie de mensonges, de faux-semblants et dangereuse de surcroit !

Durant sa nuit blanche, il avait ressassé ces derniers événements, cherchant désespérément une solution lui permettant d'éloigner Grace de New York, et pourquoi pas, du pays. Car même s'il s'était empressé de la conduire dans un endroit discret, il craignait que leur rencontre n'ait pas échappé à ceux qui le suivaient avec zèle depuis quelques jours. Il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Ni pour lui, ni pour elle.

Donc, en plus de jouer un rôle pour donner le change à ceux qui l'espionnait, de préparer le transfert de la Machine, il devait maintenant mettre Grace à l'abri !

Mais dans son petit appartement exempt de toute technologie, et d'ordinateur à fortiori, Finch s'était senti désespérément impuissant. N'y tenant plus, il s'était finalement levé avant l'aube. Après s'être plié à sa routine de façade, il était sorti de son appartement pour se rendre au siège d'IFT. Mais en voyant les rues sombres et quasiment désertes de la ville qui avait la réputation de ne jamais dormir, l'homme avait réalisé son erreur. Il avait trente minutes d'avance sur son horaire habituel. Pris au piège de son propre rôle, il ne pouvait faire demi-tour sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons. Il s'était donc résolu à se rendre au siège de la multinationale comme si de rien n'était. Au pire, il pourrait toujours prétendre à un surplus de travail à cause d'une cyber-attaque…

Il s'était dirigé vers sa station de métro habituelle qui, par chance, venait tout juste d'ouvrir. En effet, si le métro new-yorkais fonctionnait 24h sur 24, certaines stations, moins fréquentées, fermaient entre minuit et six heures du matin. Finch pouvait donc remercier le ciel de ne pas se retrouver coincé devant des grilles fermées…

Maintenant qu'il était devant l'entrée de l'immeuble d'IFT, il se sentait mieux. Il allait enfin pouvoir accéder à ses précieux ordinateurs qui lui permettraient, comme toujours, de résoudre ses problèmes.

Il poussa la lourde porte tambour et traversa rapidement le grand hall sous le regard fatigué par une longue nuit de travail des agents d'entretien. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et, une fois arrivé à son étage, fila directement dans son bureau où il déposa ses affaires. Il fit ensuite le tour des ordinateurs pour mettre à jour les pare-feux et les anti-virus. Comme toujours, l'open space était vide ce qui lui permettait d'être relativement libre de ses mouvements. Toutefois, il se sentait observé et ce n'était pas seulement parce que le bureau de Nathan était piégé de micros…

En effet, après le départ des deux agents du gouvernement, et surtout, après avoir découvert le mouchard dissimulé dans le stylo, le PDG avait discrètement inspecté son bureau. Il avait rapidement découvert des micros soigneusement caché. Mais, finalement, les deux hommes avaient préféré les garder en place afin de mieux donner le change et, le cas échéant, aiguiller leurs suiveurs vers une fausse piste. Ils avaient un avantage sur eux. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient découvert leurs mouchards. Les deux hommes avaient conscience de jouer avec le feu mais dans ce jeu d'échecs qu'ils menaient avec le gouvernement, avoir un coup d'avance leur offraient un avantage non négligeable.

Non. En plus des micros, Harold se sentait observé. Parfois, la sensation était tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre de son bureau. Mais à part les passants qui flânaient sur les trottoirs ou les façades lisses et lumineuses des gratte-ciels, il ne voyait rien de particulier. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre quelque part dans la vaste métropole, guettant la moindre anomalie, la moindre erreur de sa part qui révèlerait toute la supercherie.

Mais Harold était doué pour se cacher et dissimiler son identité. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait depuis près de quarante ans? Donc comme à son habitude, une fois son travail de vérification et de mises à jour effectué, il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'ascenseur. Après avoir tapé un code sur le panneau lumineux, la cabine l'amena directement au 35ème étage où il voulait non seulement vérifier l'avancée du transfert de la Machine mais également mettre en application le plan qu'il avait imaginé durant sa nuit blanche pour mettre Grace en sécurité.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, l'homme s'avança en toute confiance dans ce lieu hyper-sécurisé. Il traversa d'un pas décidé l'allée centrale encadrée de rangées de serveurs afin de rejoindre son bureau au fond de l'immense salle climatisée. C'est alors qu'il perçut un bruit inhabituel qui mit immédiatement tous ses sens en alerte.

Quelqu'un était là ! Il en était certain ! Qui était cet intrus ? Seul Nathan et lui connaissaient l'existence de cet endroit ! Si le transfert de la Machine avait déjà commencé depuis quelques jours, cet étage, qui pouvait, à bien des égards, être considéré comme le cœur du système, allait être démantelé au dernier moment, à savoir cet après-midi.

Le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, l'homme essayait de contrôler la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. S'avançant maintenant à pas de loup, il prenait garde à faire le moins de bruit possible, allant même jusqu'à retenir sa respiration de peur que son souffle ne trahisse sa présence. Tandis qu'il jetait des regards anxieux entre les allées, conscient que le danger pouvait surgir à tout moment, l'homme glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de son costume bon marché. Il en sortit un taser X-26 qu'il empoigna comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Finch avait acheté cette arme de défense à partir du moment où Nathan et lui avaient commencé à travailler pour le gouvernement. Le PDG s'était même gentiment moqué de lui en le traitant de paranoïaque mais il lui avait rétorqué qu'il faisait juste preuve de la plus élémentaire prudence en lui rappelant que c'était justement toutes ses précautions qui faisaient qu'il pouvait encore marcher librement dans les rues de New-York. La législation sur le port d'armes étant particulièrement sévère dans cette ville, il avait finalement opté pour ce puissant pistolet à impulsion électrique que les forces de l'ordre utilisaient depuis 2001. Il avait choisi le modèle de couleur noire, plus discret que le jaune flamboyant habituellement utilisé par les policiers. Mais au fil du temps, voyant qu'ils arrivaient à berner les représentants de l'État sans trop de difficultés, il avait finalement fini par l'oublier en haut d'un placard pour ne le ressortir que dernièrement…Au vu des récents événements…Juste au cas où…

Il n'était donc pas mécontent d'avoir cette arme sur lui aujourd'hui. Si elle n'était pas létale, elle avait le mérite de le rassurer et de neutraliser d'éventuelles menaces. Et plus il avançait, plus il percevait une présence, comme si quelqu'un pianotait sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Or, il n'y avait qu'un seul PC ici, et c'était celui qui trônait sur son bureau installé au fond de la pièce!

Des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, la bouche tellement sèche qu'il n'arrivait plus à déglutir, les mains crispées sur son taser jusqu'à s'en faire mal, Finch s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la dernière rangée de serveurs puis s'y adossa. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à la grande salle où il avait installé son bureau et eut confirmation ! Quelqu'un était assis devant son ordinateur ! Mais contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, ce n'était pas un agent du gouvernement qui était confortablement assis dans SON fauteuil en face de SES écrans de contrôle, et encore moins un inconnu. Ces cheveux blonds ébouriffés, cette carrure athlétique, ce costume cher, Harold n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'intrus…qui n'en était pas tout à fait un en réalité…

-Nathan ?!

L'homme sursauta violemment puis s'empara de la souris pour refermer précipitamment toutes les fenêtres des moniteurs. Il fit ensuite lentement pivoter le siège pour offrir un sourire éclatant à son ami.

-Harold ? Tu es tombé de ton lit ?

Si le ton se voulait moqueur, l'informaticien sentait que son ami était mal à l'aise.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, répondit-il en s'approchant, les yeux rivés sur les écrans désormais noirs.

Ingram se cala confortablement dans le fond de son fauteuil et répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Je voulais voir où en était le transfert de la Machine. Je suis surpris qu'elle tourne encore.

Finch avait la désagréable impression que Nathan changeait subtilement de sujet. Il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand il était nerveux. A mesure qu'il approchait, le reclus listait mentalement les signaux de malaise chez son ami : des mains moites crispées sur le bureau, un sourire un peu gêné, un regard fuyant. Mais c'était surtout le fait qu'il ait fait disparaître ce sur quoi il travaillait qui éveillait ses soupçons. Cette attitude lui faisait furieusement penser à un adolescent surpris par sa mère en train de regarder youporn dans sa chambre.

-Les déménageurs doivent transférer les derniers serveurs demain, je laisse donc la Machine fonctionner jusqu'au dernier moment.

Ingram acquiesça en silence avant de remarquer le Taser que Finch tenait toujours fermement.

-Tu fais quoi avec ça ?

-Oh, murmura l'homme en rougissant avant de ranger l'objet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci...Je t'ai pris pour un intrus…Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir au bureau si tôt, en général, c'est toi qui me réveille.

-Il y a un début à tout.

Finch se demandait s'ils étaient seulement en train de parler du réveil matinal. Il garda le silence avant de poser sa main sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Ingram comprit le message puisqu'il se leva pour lui rendre sa place. L'informaticien s'installa devant ses écrans et tapa quelques lignes de codes afin de vérifier l'état de la Machine.

Un silence pesant s'installa bientôt entre les deux hommes. Malgré son apparente bonne humeur, Nathan était très mal à l'aise d'avoir été quasiment pris la main dans le sac et ne savait pas quoi faire pour lever l'atmosphère de suspicion qui s'était abattu dans la pièce. Hésitant entre un repli stratégique dans son bureau et la poursuite de la discussion comme si de rien était, le PDG fixait le dos son ami depuis quelques minutes quand il réalisa que Finch n'était plus en train de travailler sur la Machine. Concentré sur des comptes en banque au nom d'un de ses nombreux alias, l'informaticien semblait avoir oublié sa présence.

-Il y a un problème, Harold ?

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son ami, Ingram posa une main sur son épaule en l'appelant un peu plus fort.

-Harold ?

Finch se raidit.

-Une amie m'a interpelé dans la rue hier soir alors que je quittais le bureau, avoua-t-il sans détourner les yeux de ses écrans.

Autant surpris par cette réponse pour le moins laconique que par l'inquiétude qu'il devinait derrière ses mots, Nathan tenta d'en savoir plus en usant de ses deux armes : son charme et son humour.

-Une amie ? Je croyais que j'étais ton seul ami ?

Les mains de Finch planèrent un bref instant au-dessus de son clavier. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Grace, ni à Nathan, ni à quiconque du reste…

Craignant que son ami ne se referme comme une huître, Ingram n'attendit pas la réponse et demanda doucement :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Finch ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

-Être traqué par les autorités est une chose mais exposer une innocente en est une autre.

-Tu crains que le gouvernement s'intéresse à ton amie ?

-Évidemment ! Harold Wren a une vie tellement inintéressante qu'ils sauteront sur l'occasion pour lui soutirer des informations ! Elle est en danger à cause de moi ! S'emporta le reclus en lançant un regard effrayé à son partenaire.

Le cœur de Nathan se serra en voyant son ami, d'ordinaire toujours sous contrôle, tellement affecté par la situation.

-Tu as un plan ?

Finch reporta son attention sur ses écrans qui affichaient maintenant le site d'une grande maison d'éditions de Rome.

-Je dois la mettre en sécurité, murmura-t-il en commençant à rédiger un mail en italien.

-Tu as raison…Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- L'envoyer loin d'ici…Loin de moi…

Les derniers mots de Finch avaient été prononcés dans un souffle, vibrant témoignage de la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis ces dernières heures. Dans un geste de réconfort, Nathan tapota sur son épaule avant de déclarer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ceci ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Un fragile sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'informaticien mais ses yeux demeurèrent toujours soucieux. Nathan décida alors qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce, son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit de la poche de son pantalon et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

[Inconnu]

L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer :

-Bien. Je te laisse. Tiens-moi au courant pour ton amie.

Finch ne répondit pas, ses yeux rivés sur son écran, ses doigts pianotant frénétiquement sur son clavier, son esprit totalement tourné vers la concrétisation de son plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Cinq heures plus tard_

 _Près de Washington Square, New York_

Les bras chargés d'une grande valise et d'une mallette d'artiste remplie de croquis, Grace Hendricks peinait à fermer la porte de sa maison à clé. Finalement, au prix de plusieurs contorsions, elle réussit tant bien que mal à verrouiller sa serrure, à descendre les quelques marches de son perron puis à refermer le petit portail en fer forgé noir sans faire tomber son chargement. A l'ombre des arbres qui donnaient un petit air champêtre à Waverly Place, une artère fréquentée au Nord de Washington Square, on se serrait presque cru dans une petite ville de province et non dans la plus grande métropole du pays.

Mais pour une fois, Grace ne prêta pas attention à ce paysage bucolique et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le taxi privé qui venait de se stationner devant les grilles de son domicile. Aussitôt, le chauffeur, en costume sombre à la fois strict et chic, sortit du véhicule et s'avança à sa rencontre pour la délester de ses bagages.

-Merci, dit-elle en offrant un large sourire à son sauveur alors qu'il prenait sa volumineuse valise.

Avec précaution, l'homme la posa dans le coffre de sa luxueuse berline allemande puis se tourna pour prendre son sac d'artiste. Malheureusement, il le fit tomber et des dizaines de croquis s'éparpillèrent sur le trottoir.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi… Je suis confus… Bredouilla le jeune homme, au comble de la confusion, s'inquiétant sans doute de sa future note Uber.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'empressa de poser un genou à terre pour ramasser les esquisses en prenant garde à ne pas les salir ni les froisser. De son côté, Grace ne se préoccupait pas tant de son travail qui s'étalait au sol qu'à l'heure qui tournait. Elle était pressée et s'agenouilla à son tour pour ranger ses dessins dans sa valise d'artiste.

-Ce n'est rien…Répondit-elle avec douceur glissant le dernier croquis dans la sacoche.

-Vous êtes dessinatrice ? Demanda le jeune homme en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui.

-C'est magnifique, vous êtes très douée, continua-t-il en posant délicatement la valisette dans le coffre avant de le refermer.

-Merci.

Voyant sa cliente piquer un fard qui rendait ses joues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux, le jeune homme ravala le compliment sur sa beauté pour ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit la portière passager puis, après s'être assuré que sa cliente soit confortablement installée, il s'installa derrière son volant.

-Vous pensez qu'on pourra être à l'aéroport JFK à temps ? Demanda Grace en farfouillant dans son sac à main pour vérifier une nouvelle fois si elle avait bien son passeport.

-Votre avion est à quelle heure ?

-Dans deux heures, répondit la jeune femme en sortant son téléphone portable.

-Vous aimez le risque, commenta le chauffeur avec humour avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, le trafic est assez fluide en milieu de journée, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

-Bien, murmura Grace avec un soulagement évident avant d'expliquer avec un sourire contrit, je n'aime pas partir en catastrophe mais ma maison d'édition vient juste de me contacter. Une auteure italienne a vu mes dessins et souhaite que j'illustre son nouvel ouvrage de contes pour enfants. Je dois la rencontrer à Rome pour échanger sur le projet.

-C'est une formidable opportunité !

-inespérée en effet…

Mais le sourire de la jeune femme mourut sur ses lèvres alors que le véhicule s'engageait dans la circulation clairsemée. Profitant d'une accalmie bienvenue dans cette journée de folie, elle composa un numéro sur son téléphone et attendit en regardant le paysage urbain défiler derrière la vitre. Mais hélas, à en croire son soupir contrarié, elle tomba directement sur le répondeur.

-Harold, je sais que tu es très occupé en ce moment, mais je voulais juste te prévenir que je dois me rendre d'urgence à Rome pour mon travail.

Grace marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix hésitante :

-Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai exactement…Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus…je t'aime.

Une fois raccroché, elle resta de longues minutes à contempler l'écran de son cellulaire qui s'éteignait lentement.

-Une peine de cœur ?

La voix remplie de compassion du chauffeur la tira brutalement de ses pensées.

-Non…Pas vraiment…répondit finalement Grace après quelques secondes de réflexions.

Car elle-même ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait exactement entre elle et Harold. S'il était toujours prévenant, attentionné, elle le sentait tendu pour ne pas dire inquiet. De multiples détails l'avaient alertée. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu son message sur son répondeur où il lui expliquait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir pendant un certain temps. Ensuite, il y avait eut sa réaction paniquée lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé par hasard dans la rue…

Par hasard ? Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Même si elle ne savait pas où il travaillait ni ce qu'il faisait exactement, ils se rencontraient régulièrement dans ce quartier. Elle en avait déduit que son bureau ne devait pas être très loin. Mais la rencontre d'hier était totalement fortuite et la réaction d'Harold l'avait complètement déstabilisée, comme si, non seulement, il était mécontent de la voir, mais surtout, très inquiet. Pour qui ? Lui ? Elle ? Et puis, il y avait eu la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve pour la conduire ou plutôt la traîner jusqu'à ce bar un peu plus loin. Lui, d'ordinaire si galant et délicat, c'était montré tellement brusque qu'elle avait bien failli s'étaler de tout son long sur le trottoir s'il ne l'avait pas solidement retenue…

Non, quelque chose clochait…Et connaissant Harold, cela devait être grave…

-Vous voulez en parler ?

Cette sollicitude inattendue de la part d'un inconnu réchauffa le cœur de la jeune artiste. Elle tourna la tête vers la vitre, se plongeant dans la contemplation du paysage alors que la voiture traversait le quartier de Brooklyn.

-Je m'inquiète pour mon fiancé. Il semble étrange depuis quelques temps…comme préoccupé.

-Vous savez pourquoi ?

La jeune femme soupira longuement.

-Il me dit que c'est son travail mais…

-Vous pensez qu'il y a autre chose ?

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas…Harold est tellement secret. Depuis trois ans que nous nous fréquentons, je ne sais toujours pas où il travaille ni où il vit!

Si la jeune femme affichait un vaillant sourire, ses yeux reflétaient toute la tristesse du monde.

-Il aurait une sorte de …double vie ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Grace en fermant les yeux pour se replonger dans son passé douloureux, mon père était alcoolique et comme tous les alcooliques, le mensonge était chez lui comme une seconde nature. Je sais quand on me ment et Harold ne m'a jamais menti, il est juste… très secret.

-On a tous une part d'ombre, vous savez. Peut être qu'il s'ouvrira à vous avec le temps.

Grace garda le silence. Elle était la première à savoir qu'on avait tous des secrets inavouables. N'avait-elle pas attendu de longs mois avant de dévoiler à Harold le cauchemar qu'avait été son enfance entre un père alcoolique et une mère tellement soumise qu'elle avait accepté le pire de la part de son époux ? Oui, elle devait être patiente. Son instinct lui disait qu'Harold était une bonne personne et son instinct ne se trompait jamais.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, approuva la jeune femme avant d'ajouter avec un sourire gêné, vous savez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'épancher comme ça auprès d'un inconnu.

-Pour moi c'est l'inverse, cela m'arrive tout le temps. Je dois avoir un don pour pousser les gens à parler, déclara le chauffeur avec un petit sourire complice, vous savez, les chauffeurs de taxi sont un peu comme des barmen, nous savons écouter.

-C'est très vrai ! Renchérit Grace qui avait retrouvé un peu de son optimisme.

-Je ne saurai sans doute pas là si j'avais écouté mon instinct…

Le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vague, le jeune homme semblait se replonger dans un passé douloureux. Grace le sentit puisqu'elle demanda :

-Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ?

-Disons que je l'ai laissé partir… Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette ma décision.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ne le soyez pas. Mais si vous voulez un conseil d'ami, parlez-lui, ne laissez pas les doutes et les non-dits s'immiscer dans votre relation.

-Vous avez raison.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans un silence recueilli, chacun méditant les paroles de l'autre. Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport JFK, le chauffeur se gara sur une des places réservées aux taxis. Il déchargea les valises puis adressa à sa cliente un large sourire.

-Je vous souhaite un bon voyage et bonne chance pour votre rendez-vous.

-Merci pour la course et pour vos précieux conseils, répondit chaleureusement Grace avant de tourner les talons et s'engouffrer dans le gigantesque hall d'embarquement fait de verre et d'acier.

Les mains dans ses poches, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, son sourire mourant peu à peu, le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement disparu, noyée dans la foule de voyageurs qui se pressaient dans le plus grand aéroport du pays.

Il soupira puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il contempla l'écran qui affichait un [match] en lettres lumineuses rouges. Il lança l'application et consulta rapidement les différentes informations qu'il faisait défiler du bout du pouce. Soudain, une voix lui parvint dans son oreillette.

-Du nouveau ?

-Tu as entendu comme moi, Wren est un homme tellement secret que sa fiancée ne sait presque rien de sa vie.

-Et son téléphone ?

-J'ai réussi à l'appareiller.

-Parfait. Regarde ce qu'il peut nous apprendre et revient à la planque avant que Wren ne termine son travail.

Snow raccrocha sans même attendre la réponse. Mais Reese, habitué, n'en fit aucun cas et fouilla sans attendre dans le répertoire téléphonique de Grace Hendricks. Par chance, l'artiste avait peu de contacts et un seul « Harold » figurait dans la liste. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme composa le numéro et attendit, le cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Mais comme pour la jeune femme quelques minutes auparavant, il tomba directement sur le répondeur. L'agent n'était pas déçu, bien au contraire, car les messages préenregistrés pouvaient se montrer très instructifs...Mais il ne se serait jamais douté que celui-ci dépasserait de loin ses plus folles espérances !

Son cœur loupa un battement en entendant la voix calme et douce d'Harold Wren réciter son message :

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Harold Martin, je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment. Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch regarda sa montre. Dix-sept heures. Cette interminable journée touchait enfin à sa fin. Il pouvait enfin quitter ce bureau dans lequel il étouffait. Durant tout l'après-midi, il avait observé du coin de l'œil le va-et-vient des déménageurs qui transféraient les serveurs de la Machine. Au pied de l'immeuble, trois camions bloquaient une partie de la circulation, le temps du chargement. Difficile de faire plus voyant…

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, la plupart des serveurs de l'IA devait maintenant être dans un train en partance pour Des Moines. Seuls les serveurs du 35ème étage restait fonctionnel...jusqu'à demain. Il avait l'impression que l'énorme poids qui l'écrasait depuis des années commençait à disparaître. Mais il restait toujours cette désagréable sensation d'être épié. Il savait que les agents du gouvernement allaient encore le suivre durant de longues semaines avant d'acquérir la certitude qu'il ne constituait aucun danger.

Il rangea avec un soin presque maladif son bureau, alignant parfaitement ses stylos, refermant son bloc note avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Il enfila ensuite son manteau et prit son vieux sac en cuir avant de quitter la pièce, veillant à bien fermer la porte à double tour. Tenant fermement la lanière de sa sacoche, il traversa l'open space toujours en plein effervescence et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Bien à l'abri dans la cabine isolée, il sortit le téléphone portable qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait communiquer avec Grace. A jongler avec plusieurs identités, il avait opté pour différents styles de vie avec tout ce que cela impliquait comme détails pour rendre ces existences crédibles : différents logements allant d'un somptueux appartement dans l'Hupper East Side à une villa dans les Hampton en passant par un minuscule deux pièces dans Lower Est Side, différents styles de vêtements, jusqu'à différentes manière d'être. Il va de soi qu'avoir différents téléphones parachevaient et rendaient plus vrais que nature ses différents rôles.

Il alluma donc un de ses nombreux portables qui, après quelques secondes, bipa. Il semblerait que dans la journée, il ait reçu deux appels, l'un de Grace et l'autre, d'un numéro inconnu. Harold fronça les sourcils. Par ces temps troublés, un appel inconnu était hautement suspect mais heureusement, il avait pris des précautions. Personne ne pouvait faire le lien entre lui et ce numéro puisque Grace le connaissait sous le nom d'Harold Martin et non Harold Wren et encore moins Harold Finch…Malgré tout, ce fut avec angoisse qu'il écouta le message laissé sur sa messagerie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix douce et hésitante de sa fiancée. Son plan avait marché. Il avait réussi à l'éloigner de New York pendant, l'espérait-il, un certain temps.

Finalement, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre…

Rassuré de la savoir en sécurité, il s'empara d'un second téléphone et composa machinalement le numéro de Nathan. Il était pressé de l'informer de cette bonne nouvelle. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors que la tonalité se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Ce fut justement à ce moment que Finch vit son ami traverser rapidement le vaste hall d'entrée fait de marbre rose, de miroirs et de luminaires au design avant-gardiste destinés à en mettre plein la vue aux visiteurs. Mais le PDG, lassé de côtoyer le luxe à longueur de journée, n'y prêta pas même pas attention. Il filait d'un pas décidé vers la porte tambour, indifférent aux personnes qui étaient obligés de s'écarter pour éviter d'être bousculées. Sentant son portable vibrer, il plongea la main à l'intérieur de son manteau en cachemire noir tout en poursuivant sa course. Finch sortit de l'ascenseur et s'apprêta à l'interpeler quand il fut le témoin d'une chose incompréhensible pour son esprit cartésien : après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone, Ingram le rangea dans sa poche sans décrocher.

Finch se figea de surprise, regardant sans comprendre son ami sortir du bâtiment. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu lui répondre ? Où allait-il de ce pas, tellement pressé qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui parler ? Lui qui pensait tout connaître de son ami…Il se trompait lourdement. Qu'avait-il donc à cacher ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il traversa rapidement le grand vestibule et sortit à son tour du bâtiment. Il balaya la rue du regard et repéra Nathan qui remontait l'avenue, indifférent à la fine pluie qui tombait depuis le milieu d'après-midi. Harold fut étonné de voir que son ami ne se dirigeait pas vers sa voiture de sport garée au pied de l'immeuble ni vers son bar préféré. De plus en plus perplexe, il releva le col de son manteau de stretch beige et lui emboita le pas, veillant à garder une distance honorable pour ne pas le perdre sans toutefois se faire repérer.

Les yeux rivés sur la haute silhouette de son ami, Harold découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, facette inquiétante car l'homme qu'il suivait semblait être aux antipodes de l'ami charmant et jovial qu'il connaissait. A présent, Nathan paraissait préoccupé, pressé et surtout, terriblement secret. L'informaticien sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du quartier des affaires et remontaient Lexington avenue. Soudain, le PDG passa sous un échafaudage avant de disparaitre dans une ruelle. Harold pressa le pas. Il passa le coin de la rue et déboucha dans une impasse…déserte ! Pendant un instant, Finch resta interdit, cherchant désespérément à savoir où avait bien pu disparaitre son ami…Il n'avait quand même pas pu se volatiliser !

Ce fut alors qu'il repéra une porte de service dissimulée dans une sorte de tunnel au fond du cul-de-sac. La ruelle, sombre et sale, n'était guère engageante mais la curiosité l'emporta sur l'inquiétude. Finch s'enfonça dans le tunnel, les yeux rivés sur la porte en fer. Le cœur battant à un rythme erratique, il posa la main sur la poignée, inspira profondément puis ouvrit.

L'informaticien eut l'impression d'être propulsé dans un autre monde et à une autre époque. Bouche bée, il s'avança d'un pas hésitant dans un majestueux hall abandonné mais qui avait certainement dû connaître son heure de gloire dans les années cinquante. Des papiers et des livres jonchaient le sol et une épaisse poussière recouvrait le mobilier en bois massif. De lourds rideaux pourpres occultaient les hautes fenêtres plongeant le lieu dans une inquiétante pénombre. Un escalier majestueux recouvert d'un tapis usé jusqu'à la corde desservait les étages supérieurs.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Il déglutit avec difficulté puis posa une main tremblante sur la rampe. Les yeux rivés sur le palier supérieur, il gravit les marches lentement en évitant les papiers qui jonchaient le sol pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois arrivé en haut, Harold se retrouva dans une immense salle dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplis de livres. Certaines avaient même des grilles pour protéger les ouvrages les plus anciens ou les plus précieux. De plus en plus intrigué, l'homme s'avança lentement dans ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque, regardant avec curiosité et inquiétude les rayonnages à la recherche de son ami. Mais Nathan restait désespérément introuvable. Il traversa les allées et se retrouva dans un couloir où les livres s'alignaient sagement sur des étagères poussiéreuses. Le bruit s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'une grille en fer dont les battants, ouverts, révélaient une pièce pour le moins étrange.

Dissimulé dans la pénombre, Harold observait l'étrange manège de son ami. Nathan, délesté de sa veste de costume et les manches de sa chemise retroussées, faisait les cent pas en lisant un dossier. Une petite table ronde en bois où étaient posés deux ordinateurs portables et où s'éparpillaient des dossiers faisait office de bureau de fortune.

N'y tenant plus, Harold sortit de sa cachette.

-Quel est cet endroit ?

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être débusqué ici et encore moins par Harold, Nathan sursauta avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'intrus.

-Tu me suis maintenant ? Cracha-t-il avec dégoût en balançant sur la table le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier, alors c'est à ça que nous en sommes réduits ?!

Finch ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton accusateur ni par le regard rempli de dédain de son ami et essaya de se justifier.

-Tu n'as pas décroché quand je t'ai appelé. J'ai simplement voulu…

Mais le PDG le coupa sèchement.

-Tu ne fais jamais les choses simplement. Il y a toujours trois degrés dans tout ce que tu fais. Tu crains que je pose des problèmes. Tu n'as pas confiance.

Harold accusa le coup. Même s'il savait que tout ce que Nathan venait de lui asséner était parfaitement vrai, il préféra se cacher derrière le sarcasme.

-Cet endroit est loin d'inspirer confiance.

A sa grande surprise, Ingram partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant répliquer en balayant la pièce d'un ample mouvement du bras.

-C'est toi qui l'a acheté tu as oublié ? Tu as trouvé tragique que la ville décide de fermer les bibliothèques, tu parlais du déclin de la civilisation occidentale. Tu m'en as fait racheter quinze en disant que tôt ou tard, on leur trouverait bien une utilité.

Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harold leva la tête pour mieux observer la pièce avec un regard nouveau. Ainsi, c'était lui qui avait sauvé ce lieu… Il l'avait totalement oublié… Il ne put s'empêcher de relever l'ironie d'un ton acerbe.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé…

Puis son regard tomba sur une photographie épinglée sur un panneau en liège posé à même le sol contre les étagères. Il se tourna lentement vers Nathan et lui lança un regard incrédule.

-Qui est cette personne ?

Ingram s'approcha lentement du panneau en fixant le visage d'une jeune femme brune.

-Un numéro…murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. En voyant le visage de Finch se décomposer à mesure que son cerveau analysait ses mots, Nathan sut qu'il avait compris. Blanc comme un linceul et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, l'informaticien formula ce qui était probablement l'une de ses pires craintes depuis qu'il avait crée la Machine.

-Tu l'as reprogrammée? Tu as créé un accès de secours !

Loin de se démonter, Ingram se justifia calmement :

-Je n'arrêtais pas de penser ces pauvres gens. Ces victimes non pertinentes comme tu les appelles.

-Alors la Machine t'envoie leur numéro ?

-C'est tout ce que je peux avoir. Je ne sais jamais si j'ai affaire au criminel ou à la victime.

A ces mots, Harold se précipita sur le bureau et tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur vers lui en s'exclamant :

-Tu veux dire que tu les reçois directement ici ?!

Nathan regarda avec détachement son ami pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier pour trouver la preuve de son forfait. Étrangement, il se sentait bien, soulagé de ne plus avoir à mentir et se cacher. Il décida alors d'être honnête jusqu'au bout et de dévoiler ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.

-Pour tout te dire, ça va sûrement te paraître bizarre, mais c'est comme si qu'elle voulait que je le fasse… Que c'est ce qu'elle attendait. Rassure-toi, j'ai pris des précautions.

Terrassé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et par la photographie d'un nouveau numéro qui venait d'apparaître sur le moniteur, Finch se redressa, le regard dur et le verbe incisif:

-Des précautions ? Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es en train de te mesurer au gouvernement ? Si tu avais des talents d'ingénieur, ils se sont dilués il y a des années dans l'alcool, franchement, tu crois que tes précautions vont résister une seule seconde si jamais s'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit ?

Nathan se raidit, encaissant les remarques blessantes sans broncher. Mais lorsqu'il vit son ami se pencher à nouveau sur l'ordinateur, la panique s'empara de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit. Nous n'allons pas nous prendre pour Dieu. C'est une menace pour tout ce que nous, pour tout ce que moi j'ai pu créer. Pour ça, ainsi que pour la vie de milliers de personnes, j'ai mis un terme, définitivement, répondit Finch en pianotant nerveusement sur le clavier pour verrouiller à nouveau l'IA.

Nathan perdit alors son sang froid. Les yeux rivés sur l'image de la jeune femme souriante qui allait être soit être une victime soit une tueuse, l'homme plaida avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Tu n'as pas le droit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'elle ?! Et de la prochaine personne dont le numéro apparaîtra ?! Est-ce que tu pourras soutenir son regard et lui expliquer qu'elle n'est pas pertinente ?

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la bibliothèque abandonnée, les deux hommes se défiant du regard durant d'interminables secondes. Finalement, Finch ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant de répondre aux accusations de son ami avec une logique implacable :

\- Je dirai à cette femme, à elle ou à n'importe qui, que je suis navré mais qu'un intérêt supérieur était en jeu.

La mort dans l'âme, Nathan l'observa taper la dernière ligne de code qui fermait définitivement la porte dérobée. Une fois terminé, Harold se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, l'homme sembla hésiter. Finalement, il se tourna vers le PDG et déclara sombrement :

-Je regrette Nathan, sincèrement. Mais des personnes meurent tous les jours depuis la nuit des temps. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.

Sur ces derniers mots qui sonnait comme le glas, le reclus tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant un Nathan complètement anéanti. Mais alors que les deux hommes faisaient le deuil de leur amitié, ils ne remarquèrent pas que les dernières images à apparaître sur l'écran avant qu'il ne s'éteigne pour de bon furent les leurs ainsi que des dizaines d'autres.

Lorsque Finch sortit de la bibliothèque, la fine pluie avait laissé place à une violente averse couplée à de puissantes bourrasques de vent, comme si le temps s'était mis au diapason avec sa vie. Indifférent à la pluie qui lui frappait si violemment le visage qu'il peinait à marcher, il fuyait plus qu'il ne quittait cette maudite bibliothèque où une amitié de trente ans venait d'être balayée d'un revers de la main. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, l'homme n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, se réfugier dans son appartement minable pour laisser libre court à sa détresse.

Son désespoir lui faisait perdre tous sens de la mesure et toutes les précautions qu'il s'était évertué à suivre avec une rigueur extrême depuis une semaine volèrent en éclat. Aveuglé par sa douleur, Harold n'avait pas conscience de l'homme aux yeux d'acier qui le suivait comme son ombre depuis son départ d'IFT

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Trois jours plus tard_

 _Washington DC_

 _Constitution gardens_

Comme tous les matins, les allées du parc étaient envahies de flâneurs qui profitaient du calme, de joggeurs soucieux de leur santé ou d'heureux parents qui promenaient avec fierté leur progéniture. Il est vrai que Constitution gardens était une bouffée d'oxygène pour tous ceux, fonctionnaires pour la plupart, qui vivaient dans la capitale fédérale. Les allées impeccables et le gazon parfaitement entretenu qui aurait pu faire pâlir les plus réputés greens de golf, le parc était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Par delà les arbres qui commençaient à revivre après un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, on pouvait voir les monuments qui faisaient la fierté de la ville, le Lincoln memorial d'un côté, le Washington monument de l'autre, monumental obélisque de 169 mètres de haut qui projetait son ombre sur le lac et enfin, la maison blanche que l'on devinait au loin.

Mais l'homme assis sur un banc ne prêtait pas attention à ce paysage spectaculaire ni à l'ambiance calme propice à la rêverie et au recueillement. Car contrairement aux promeneurs, il était contrarié. Il jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à sa montre et pinça les lèvres, retenant in extrémis un soupir d'agacement.

Après dix minutes d'attente où seul le balancement nerveux de son pied témoignait de son agacement, une femme s'assit à ses côtés.

-Vous êtes en retard, déclara-t-il d'un ton peu amène sans même daigner la regarder.

-Ma réunion au secrétariat d'État s'est éternisée, vous savez ce que sait…, répondit la visiteuse en suivant du regard un couple qui passait devant eux.

-Non, je ne sais pas, rétorqua sèchement l'homme, lui signifiant par là que d'ordinaire, c'est lui qui faisait attendre les gens et non l'inverse.

Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Alicia Corwin qui avait l'habitude de côtoyer les plus grands dignitaires du pays. Elle fit mine d'ignorer la mauvaise humeur de son interlocuteur et demanda sans transition:

-Vos agents ont trouvé quelque chose ?

-Il semblerait qu'Ingram ait effectivement dévoilé votre projet à une huitième personne, répondit simplement Michael Hayden, son regard perçant fixant un point imaginaire dans le paysage.

Corwin laissa alors tomber son masque d'indifférence et tourna la tête pour observer le profil impassible et froid du directeur de la CIA.

-Vous avez trouvé son identité ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement, ayant visiblement du mal à contenir son impatience.

L'homme soupira avant de consentir à regarder son interlocutrice. C'est alors qu'il remarqua deux inconnus postés juste derrière elle. S'il fut surpris de leurs présences, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Avec une lenteur calculée, il détailla d'abord l'homme au visage taillé à la serpe et à l'impressionnante carrure que son costume strict mettait en valeur. La femme de forte corpulence qui se tenait à ses côtés subit le même examen sans broncher. Tailleur pantalon impeccable et cheveux auburn rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse, elle portait des lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses traits qu'il devinait durs.

Voyant qu'Hayden, méfiant de nature, n'allait rien dévoiler sans savoir à qui il avait affaire, Alicia fit de sommaires présentations.

-Je vous présente Control, la chef des opérations de l'ISA. C'est la seule qui soit en contact direct avec la Machine et voici l'un de ses hommes, l'agent Hersh. Ils sont au courant.

Hayden fronça les sourcils. Si cette femme était membre de l'ISA, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler d'elle ? Il était sensé être son supérieur direct ! Cette mission était vraiment très spéciale et sentait le souffre. Malgré tous ses questionnements, l'homme garda le silence mais pensa cyniquement que cette histoire était de moins en moins secrète… Il reporta son attention sur Alicia qui attendait, littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Nous ne savons pas précisément qui est cette personne. Ingram nous l'a présentée sous le nom d'Harold Wren, agent de la cyber sécurité pour IFT depuis vingt ans. Vie insipide, travail insipide jusqu'à ce qu'un de nos agents ne lui découvre une liaison.

Ne voyant pas où l'homme voulait en venir, Alicia s'impatienta :

-Quel est le rapport avec notre …problème ?

-J'y viens. L'homme s'est présenté à sa fiancée sous le nom d'Harold Martin.

Alicia écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de murmurer:

-Il a deux identités…

-Exactement. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Les agents en charge de suivre Ingram et Wren ont découvert qu'ils se sont rencontrés dans une bibliothèque abandonnée il y a trois jours…

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Nous ne savons pas exactement mais ils se sont violemment disputés au sujet de la Machine. Ils parlaient d'un accès de secours et de numéros.

La bouche de Corwin s'ouvrit de surprise à mesure que son cerveau reconstituait le puzzle de cette affaire. C'était pire que ce qu'elle craignait ! Non seulement une huitième personne était au courant de l'existence de la Machine, donc de la volonté du gouvernement d'espionner son propre peuple, mais les deux hommes avaient l'intention d'en garder le contrôle...

-Ils complotent… Ils nous donnent la Machine mais ont gardé un moyen de la contrôler, murmura-t-elle comme si elle réfléchissait à haute voix.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

La jeune femme soupira longuement.

-Je crains qu'il nous faille attendre. Tant que nous n'avons pas l'assurance que la Machine fonctionne correctement après son transfert, nous avons les mains liées.

Alors qu'elle exposait le problème cornélien dans lequel elle se débattait, son regard dériva lentement vers la femme derrière elle, la suppliant du regard de lui donner une nouvelle positive. Mais cette dernière lui fit « non » de la tête. Depuis son transfert, la Machine n'était toujours pas entrée en communication avec elle. De deux choses l'une : soit le déménagement avait endommagé l'IA, soit aucune tentative d'attentat n'avait été détectée. Corwin pria intérieurement pour que ce soit la deuxième solution…

Parfaitement conscient de la complexité de la situation, le directeur de la CIA hocha la tête en silence. Il n'était pas donneur d'ordres, il laissait cela aux politiciens, il était juste un exécutant.

Soudain, le bip d'un téléphone rompit le silence lourd qui s'était installé entre les quatre protagonistes. Control sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste et regarda l'écran. Elle redressa lentement la tête, un sourire flirtant sur ses lèvres, adoucissant légèrement ses traits :

-Research vient de nous transmettre un numéro, déclara-t-elle simplement avant de se tourner vers Hersh pour lui ordonner sèchement, prévenez Indigo Five Alpha et mettez-vous en route. Je vous envoie tous les renseignements nécessaires.

-Bien, Madame, répondit docilement l'homme avant de tourner les talons et quitter les lieux sans autre forme de politesse.

 _Bon soldat,_ pensa Hayden avec fierté. Rare était les hommes dévoués au point d'avoir une confiance aveugle en leurs supérieurs, obéir aux ordres sans discuter, faire passer l'intérêt supérieur de la Nation avant le leur. Il savait instantanément reconnaître ces qualités lorsqu'il les voyait et Hersh était sans l'ombre d'un doute, un agent remarquable.

Mais la voix froide d'Alicia Corwin le tira de ses pensées :

-Bien, vous savez désormais ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Un sourire mortel apparut sur le visage du directeur de la CIA avant de formuler ce que la politicienne semblait avoir tant de mal à exprimer oralement :

-Nous allons faire le ménage.

Un éclair traversa les yeux bleus de Corwin alors qu'un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle inclina la tête en guise d'adieu puis se leva et quitta les lieux, suivie comme son ombre par Control.

 _Tous les mêmes_ , pensa Michael Hayden avec cynisme en les regardant s'éloigner. Tous ces politiciens de Washington, tellement prompts à déclencher des guerres ou commanditer des assassinats quand cela les arrangeaient, n'avaient jamais le courage ou l'honnêteté de les ordonner explicitement afin de ne pas avoir à en assumer les conséquences en cas de scandale. C'était un moyen tellement commode, quoiqu'un peu mesquin, d'avoir la conscience tranquille et le sommeil paisible. Laisser les soldats faire le sale boulot...

Heureusement pour Alicia Corwin et pour le gouvernement, lui aussi était un bon soldat…


	7. Deus ex machina

_Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, non? J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes. Vous aurez remarqué que mon rythme de publication s'est considérablement ralenti mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de laisser tomber cette histoire. Elle est complexe car j'essaie de la rattacher le plus possible à la série mais aussi à des événements réels de politique intérieure (US) ou internationale et à des réflexions d'ordre éthique ou moral toutes personnelles (Elles n'engagent que moi d'ailleurs). Cette histoire a donc un côté très sérieux, cynique et désabusé à l'image de la real politic appliquée par nos dirigeants. A côté de cela, je mène d'autres projets (certain(e)s l'ont d'ailleurs noté) et d'autres contre-temps personnels...  
_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires toujours très appréciés._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Le lendemain,_

 _Foggy Bottom_

 _Washington DC_

Assis, le dos bien droit et les mains posées sur ses genoux sur une chaise qui devenait, au fil des minutes, de plus en plus inconfortable, Reese commençait à perdre patience. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à ses partenaires. Si Snow affichait un calme olympien, la crispation nerveuse de sa mâchoire montrait qu'il était dans le même état d'agacement que lui. Stanton, quant à elle, ne cherchait même pas à cacher son impatience et s'agitait sur son siège tout en pestant à voix basse :

-Quel intérêt de nous faire venir si tôt si c'est pour nous faire poireauter ?

Snow lui décocha un regard assassin avant de rétorquer froidement :

-Pour nous faire monter en pression.

-C'est tellement old school, renifla avec mépris la jeune femme.

Soudain, comme si quelqu'un les avait surveillés depuis leur entrée dans ce petit bureau qui avait accueilli en quelques jours plus de réunions secrètes de la CIA que durant les cinquante dernières années réunies, attendant le moment où la tension entre les membres de l'équipe serait à son comble pour ouvrir la porte, laissant apparaître Michael Hayden. Une fois n'était pas coutume, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres comme s'il avait entendu leurs dernières paroles. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Une tasse de café à la main et un dossier où un « top secret » à l'encre rouge était clairement visible sous le bras, il s'avança lentement dans la pièce, honorant chacun de ses agents qui s'étaient levés pour le saluer d'un regard glacial. Ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent sur Stanton qui était au garde à vous et qui fixait un point imaginaire en face d'elle. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il articulait lentement :

-Je fais peut-être parti de la vieille école, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle fait toujours ses preuves.

Plus aucun doute possible, le retard d'Hayden était calculé. Il les avait épiés et ne se privait pas pour leur faire savoir, marquant ainsi son ascendant sur eux. D'ailleurs, Kara se raidit imperceptiblement, consciente d'avoir perdu des points face à son patron. Ses deux collègues étaient également nerveux, ayant la désagréable impression qu'il se jouait d'eux. Un silence lourd et inconfortable envahit la pièce tandis que le patron de la CIA s'installait à son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous.

Les trois agents s'exécutèrent et attendirent. Mais Hayden prit son temps, se délectant du malaise perceptible. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un paquet de Malboro. Il tapota le paquet sur la table puis saisit entre ses doigts une cigarette et l'alluma. Il tira longuement dessus tout en ouvrant le dossier. L'air concentré et toujours silencieux, il parcourut les premières pages avec une lenteur insupportable. Progressivement, l'atmosphère de la pièce devint irrespirable et la fumée n'était pas l'unique coupable.

-Bien. Grâce à votre travail, nous avons acquis la certitude qu'Ingram n'avait pas fait de lapsus et qu'Harold Wren ou Martin est la fameuse huitième personne dont il parlait.

-Avez-vous trouvé qui il était en réalité ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Snow qui n'aimait pas rester dans l'expectative.

Hayden étudia longuement l'homme qui avait osé le couper d'un regard tellement tranchant qu'il aurait pu mettre mal à l'aise le pire des criminels.

-Voilà le premier problème. Les meilleurs analystes de la NSA n'ont rien trouvé sur Harold Wren et encore moins sur Harold Martin. Je suppose que vous savez ce que cela signifie.

-Que ni l'une ni l'autre de ces identités n'existent. Mais, quel est son lien avec la Machine ? Que cherche-t-il ?

L'expression sur le visage d'Hayden montrait qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. En effet, tout ce qu'il avait n'étaient que des suppositions toutes plus bancales les unes que les autres. Faire chanter le gouvernement ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir vendu la Machine qu'un seul dollar quand ils pouvaient en obtenir tellement plus ? Capter des millions de données privées ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Même la NSA avait dû mal à gérer un tel flux d'informations ? Sauver des innocents ? N'était-ce pas l'essence même du projet ? Pourtant, d'après le rapport de ses agents, il était question de « porte dérobée » et de « numéros non-pertinents ».

Son regard quitta le visage Snow qui attendait toujours une réponse pour se plonger dans la contemplation du paysage printanier à travers la fenêtre. Cette affaire n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Il nageait en plein brouillard et avait la très désagréable impression de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains, comme si les faucons de Washington gardaient jalousement leurs atouts et se jouaient d'eux pour servir, non pas les intérêts de la Nation, mais les leurs.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

N'avait-on pas forcé l'un de ses prédécesseurs, George Tenet, à assister à cette mascarade au siège des Nations Unies en février 2003 où il avait été contraint de s'assoir juste derrière le secrétaire d'état Colin Powell qui expliquait, preuve à l'appui, que Saddam Hussein étaient en train de fabriquer des armes de destruction massive. Lui, le chef de la CIA, l'homme de l'ombre, avait été obligé de se mettre en pleine lumière, canardé par les flashs des appareils photo et filmé par les caméras du monde entier, pour donner du crédit aux allégations d'un gouvernement va-t-en guerre qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : offrir à son peuple, traumatisé par l'attentat du 11 septembre, une guerre cathartique.

Comme un bon soldat, Tenet avait serré les dents et obéit, restant stoïque quand le ministre avait brandi un soi-disant flacon d'Anthrax. Quelle blague ! Comme si une telle substance aurait pu être autorisée dans ce bâtiment plus sécurisé qu'un bunker, et qui plus est, dans le Saint des Saints du conseil de sécurité?! George Tenet avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sourire devant cette farce destinée à faire pencher les quatre autres membres permanents en faveur des USA et déclencher une guerre « légale » contre l'Irak. Il soupira intérieurement. Tout aurait pu marcher si la France, sceptique sur les intentions du gouvernement de G. W. Bush et inquiète sur les conséquences d'une telle intervention dans la poudrière du Moyen-Orient n'avait posé son véto, faisant ainsi s'effondrer les rêves bellicistes de l'oncle Sam.

Tenet s'était senti tellement trahi et manipulé qu'il avait démissionné de son poste quelques mois plus tard. Il avait profité de sa retraite pour écrire ses mémoires dans lesquelles il avait fait quelques révélations fracassantes sur l'utilisation de la torture dans les prisons secrètes de la CIA sans jamais pour autant renier le fond de son travail.

Tout comme Tenet, Hayden n'aimait pas être instrumentalisé mais il était un soldat avant tout. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un rouage dans la grande machinerie bureaucratique de Washington.

-Il l'a créée.

Ce tout petit murmure, pourtant faible et presque inaudible, fit l'effet d'une bombe. Trois paires d'yeux convergèrent vers celui qui venait de prononcer cette petite phrase. Toujours droit et impassible sur sa chaise, Reese soutint le regard d'Hayden sans ciller.

-Je croyais que c'était Ingram qui avait conçu la Machine, rétorqua Stanton en le dévisageant d'un regard neuf comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de son partenaire.

-Ingram n'est qu'un paravent, Wren est le vrai cerveau de l'entreprise, rétorqua John sans même dénier la regarder, son regard restant obstinément braqué sur son patron.

Ce dernier, confortablement calé dans le fond de son fauteuil, semblait méditer les révélations de son agent. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

-Une intuition, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaules qui ressemblait plus à de l'insolence qu'à de la nonchalance.

Hayden le contempla encore durant de longues minutes, sa cigarette se consumant lentement entre ses doigts jaunis. A son grand désarroi, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le cerner, ce qui était très inhabituel. En règle générale, il pouvait jauger un agent d'un seul coup d'œil. Mais ce John Reese demeurait toujours une énigme. Depuis le début de cette mission, il avait remarqué les qualités du jeune homme tant sur le terrain, où il savait se fondre dans la foule et filer une cible sans problème, que dans l'analyse des situations et des hommes. Il savait interpréter des indices, des regards, des postures et agir en conséquence. Toutefois, quelque chose chez Reese le dérangeait. L'homme était trop secret, trop mutique comme s'il y avait une part d'ombre cachée derrière le vernis du parfait espion. Même si Terence Beale ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet, Hayden ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant.

-C'est un peu léger comme argument, ricana Stanton en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mais le directeur de la CIA lui lança un regard dédaigneux lui signifiant qu'il se passerait de ce genre de commentaires stériles. Il savait d'expérience que l'instinct pouvait se révéler essentiel dans certains cas. Lui-même faisait une confiance quasi-aveugle en son instinct, c'était la raison pour laquelle il prenait la réponse de Reese très au sérieux. En fait, ce n'était pas tant la réponse qui le gênait que celui qui la prononçait…

Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, aspira profondément avant de souffler la fumée, s'amusant à faire des volutes puis il lança d'un ton péremptoire, balayant d'un revers de la main les questions somme toute légitimes de ses subordonnés.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, il est lié à Ingram et connait l'existence de la Machine, ce qui en fait une menace pour le gouvernement et pour la sécurité du pays.

Il reporta son attention sur le dossier ouvert en face de lui. Il saisit une photographie qu'il tendit à Snow.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'agent en y jetant un bref coup d'œil avant de la passer à Kara.

-Asif Ben Yousef, répondit laconiquement Hayden en regardant la photo passer de mains en mains avant de reprendre, nous l'avons arrêté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre un attentat.

A ces mots, Snow réagit.

-Vous l'avez arrêté avant qu'il ne commette un attentat ? répéta-t-il en insistant sur le mot « avant ».

-C'est exact.

-la Machine est à nouveau opérationnelle.

-Tout à fait, nous pouvons donc passer à l'étape suivante, répondit Hayden comme si de rien n'était en reprenant la photo que John venait de poser sur son bureau.

La tension monta d'un cran dans le bureau dont l'air était devenu aussi pesant qu'irrespirable. Les trois agents avaient l'impression que tout cela n'avait été qu'un amuse-gueule et que le plat de résistance allait leur être servi sous peu. Ils étaient, littéralement suspendus aux lèvres d'Hayden, attendant avec fébrilité une suite qui tardait à venir. Hayden parcourut un dernier rapport tout en fumant puis il jeta négligemment son mégot dans sa tasse dont le café, maintenant froid, était devenu imbuvable.

Enfin, au bout d'interminables minutes de silence, l'homme lâcha :

-Votre mission est simple: tuez-les tous.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit brutalement dans la pièce. Le directeur dévisagea ses trois agents pour voir l'effet de son ordre. Mark acquiesça en silence mais son visage semblait soucieux. Kara rayonnait littéralement de joie alors que Reese demeurait imperturbable, le visage exempt de toutes émotions.

-Même Miss Paine ? Demanda tout de même Snow savait qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé de compromettant contre le secrétaire particulière d'Ingram qui semblait tout ignorer de sa double vie et de ses relations ambigües avec Wren.

Le visage du directeur de la CIA se durcit alors qu'il rétorquait froidement :

-Un problème avec le mot « tous » ?

Snow blêmit et s'empressa de répondre:

-Aucun.

Prenant un plaisir évident à marquer son pouvoir sur son agent, Hayden articula lentement, comme s'il donnait des consignes à un enfant un peu lent à la détente, en le fixant de son regard acéré:

-Même si nous n'avons rien contre Miss Paine, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Dans le pire des cas, elle sera un des nombreux dommages collatéraux dans cette affaire.

La dernière remarque fit immédiatement réagir Stanton qui répéta en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr de bien comprendre :

-Un des nombreux dommages collatéraux ?

Le regard d'Hayden quitta le visage pâle d'un Snow mortifié par cette subtile remontée de bretelles pour dévisager la jeune femme brune. Il se redressa sur son siège et posa ses coudes sur son bureau. Il entrelaça ses doigts et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes.

\- Nous allons reprendre le projet d'Asif… et le mener à bien.

Malgré leurs carapaces de cynisme et de désillusion forgées au grès de leurs missions au sein de l'Agence, les agents laissèrent un bref instant tomber leurs masques d'indifférence et lancèrent à leur patron des regards étonnés pour ne pas dire horrifiés. Même Stanton, pourtant la plus blasée d'entre tous, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Vous voulez que l'on organise un attentat ? Ici ?

Si les agents étaient aussi surpris, ce n'était pas tant qu'on leur demande d'organiser un attentat que le gouvernement attribuerait à un bouc-émissaire qu'il s'empressera d'éliminer par la suite. La CIA était coutumière du fait. Les exemples de coups d'état, de révolutions ou de guérillas pilotés de Washington étaient légions, du plus réussi comme le coup d'état au Chili en 1973 qui avait permis de remplacer le président-poète démocratiquement élu Salvador Allende, un peu trop gauchiste au goût des dirigeants US par le sanguinaire général Pinochet au fiasco du débarquement dans la Baie des Cochons à Cuba, tentative ratée de renverser le trop proche gouvernement communiste de Fidel Castro en 1961. Non, la CIA avait un talent certain et un savoir-faire reconnu en la matière. En revanche ce qui était inédit était le lieu ! Organiser un attentat à Beyrouth, Damas ou Mogadiscio était une chose, mais là, on était aux États-Unis ! A New York qui plus est !

Mais Hayden ne leur laissa pas le temps de digérer l'information qu'il enchaînait déjà :

-Non, c'est le rôle d'une autre équipe. Votre mission sera de vous assurer que personne ne survive.

-C'est pour quand ? Demanda subitement Reese comme s'il prenait conscience de l'imminence de l'attaque.

Hayden sourit avant de répondre, confirmant les soupçons de son agent.

-Demain.

S'ils pensaient, quelques minutes auparavant, que l'ambiance était pesante, ce n'était finalement rien comparé à maintenant où l'air était devenu tout bonnement irrespirable.

-Pourquoi si tôt ? Demanda Snow qui savait d'expérience qu'une telle opération nécessitait un minimum de préparation.

-Un de nos informateurs au Washington Post nous a prévenus hier soir qu'Ingram avait contacté un journaliste. Il aurait des révélations à lui faire. Pas besoin d'être grand devin pour savoir de quoi il veut parler. Ils doivent se rencontrer à l'embarcadère du Ferry de Liberty Island demain matin.

-Je n'ai rien remarqué…Murmura l'agent en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand Ingram avait-il pu échapper à sa surveillance pour passer un coup de fil au journal bien connu pour avoir dévoilé de nombreux scandales dont le plus célèbres d'entre tous, celui du Watergate, avait valu à ses deux journalistes Bob Woodward et Carl Bernstein non seulement le prix Pulitzer en 1973 mais aussi et surtout, la tête de Nixon l'année suivante. Mais il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, à aucun moment il n'avait vu l'homme passer un coup de fil ou s'éclipser suffisamment longtemps pour mettre au point un tel rendez-vous…

Hayden ricana.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Ingram est plus malin qu'il en a l'air. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut agir avant que l'affaire ne fuite dans la presse, sans quoi je vous laisse imaginer le scandale. Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si cela arrive.

En effet, les quatre espions avaient bien conscience de n'être que des fusibles dans cette affaire. Au moindre souci, ils en feraient les frais et seraient livrés en pâture à la presse, aux commissions d'enquêtes et à l'opprobre public. Comme à son habitude, le gouvernement nierait toute implication ou, si par malheur, sous le poids des preuves, il se retrouvait contraint d'avouer, il brandirait la sacro-sainte sécurité intérieure. Quoi de plus normal et légitime de raboter quelques malheureuses libertés fondamentales au nom de la sécurité du pays, le fameux « dormez tranquilles, nous nous chargeons du reste »…

-Quel est le plan ? Demanda Mark qui, malgré les vexations, restait toujours aussi professionnel.

-Stanton et Reese se chargeront d'exécuter Paine et Wren à leur domicile. Quant à vous, vous vous rendrez à l'hôpital de campagne qui sera installé dans la caserne n°5 des gardes-côtes. Vous vous assurerez qu'Ingram fasse bien parti des victimes.

Mais le directeur fut soudainement interrompu par le bip de son portable. Il le sortit de sa poche et le consulta. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage alors qu'il annonçait :

-Il semblerait que les Dieux soient de notre côté. Ingram a invité Wren à rencontrer le journaliste demain. Nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Accroupie à l'arrière du van, Shaw plaçait avec délicatesse et doigté le semtex sur les bombonnes de gaz comme si sa vie en dépendait…Ce qui était le cas. Jamais elle n'avait placé une telle charge explosive dans un véhicule…Encore moins ici, à New York, aux États-Unis. Elle était plutôt habituée à ce que les autorités appelaient pudiquement des « frappes chirurgicales » : les meurtres commandités, les enlèvements ou les faux accidents. Mais comme d'habitude, elle appliquait les ordres, sans sourciller, sans se poser de questions. Elle relia le dernier fil au détonateur puis jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur.

Hersh, assis à la place passager, était en train d'attacher les mains d'Asif à son volant. Il serra le serflex puis secoua le terroriste pour le réveiller.

-Hey, Asif, réveille-toi.

Après plusieurs secousses, le prisonnier sortit de sa léthargie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tourner la tête à droite puis à gauche essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Lorsque son regard hagard rencontra celui de Hersh, il blêmit en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait interrogé durant de longues heures. Dans un geste désespéré, il essaya de bouger mais réalisa que ses poignets étaient solidement attachés au volant. Il lança à son bourreau un regard effrayé, ce que l'agent trouva plutôt ironique parce qu'au fond, c'était lui le terroriste !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage émacié de Hersh alors qu'il lançait à son prisonnier d'un ton très désinvolte :

\- Félicitations, tu vas accomplir ta mission.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'homme pour comprendre les paroles de l'agent. Puis soudain il réalisa. Il tourna la tête et découvrit horrifié les bombonnes de gaz ainsi que les bidons d'essence qui remplissaient l'arrière du Van. Shaw, au milieu de cette poudrière, lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de sortir par la porte arrière. Hersh l'imita, laissant le pauvre bougre à son triste sort.

Le couple d'agents s'éloigna du véhicule piégé comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers le quai. Hersh jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 7h45. Ils avaient largement le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Sans échanger un mot, ils marchèrent rapidement vers leur véhicule stationné non loin, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule de touristes qui s'agglutinaient pour embarquer sur un ferry à destination d'un des monuments les plus célèbre de la ville, symbole s'il en est du pays : la statue de la Liberté. Quelle ironie de l'histoire ! Pensa cyniquement Hersh en essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il allait advenir à la plupart d'entre eux. Shaw, quant à elle, n'y pensait même pas, simplement satisfaite du travail bien fait.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur voiture, Shaw remarqua deux hommes adossés contre la carrosserie noire. A leurs costumes classiques et leurs manteaux noirs, nul doute qu'il s'agissait de la seconde équipe avec laquelle ils devaient travailler. Le regard sombre de la jeune femme détailla ses deux alter-égo et elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Un petit chauve les fixait tout en buvant un café alors qu'un grand ténébreux aux cheveux poivre et sel regardaient autour de lui à la recherche d'une menace ou d'une cible, elle ne le savait pas puisque Control n'avait absolument rien dit sur cette affaire. En tout cas, difficile de faire moins discret. N'importe qui pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'agents du gouvernement…

-Tout est en place ? demanda l'homme dégarni sans s'embarrasser de formules de politesse.

-Oui, répondit simplement Hersh en s'approchant.

Il se posta devant lui et déverrouilla la voiture pour lui signifier de déguerpir pour le laisser monter.

-Parfait, répondit Snow sans bouger d'un iota.

-Il vaut mieux filer d'ici au plus vite, murmura Shaw en désignant du menton la camionnette blanche stationnée au milieu des véhicules garés sur le parking.

-Pas avant d'être assuré que nos cibles sont bien là, déclara Snow en balançant son gobelet dans la poubelle.

Mais le verre en carton rata sa cible. Il rebondit sur le rebord de la panière et atterrît par terre, au milieu des immondices que d'autres maladroits ou négligents avaient abandonnées sans état d'âme.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas un mauvais présage, murmura Shaw avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ne suis pas croyant.

Reese, lui, restait volontairement à l'écart de la conversation, totalement concentré sur sa mission. Mais en cherchant dans la foule ses cibles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes ces personnes qui se dirigeaient sans le savoir vers une mort certaine. S'il essayait de cadenasser son esprit et de ne penser qu'à sa mission, son cœur, lui, saignait face à tant d'injustice et de victimes innocentes. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Les enjeux étaient bien trop importants.

Pourtant, l'homme doutait de la légitimité de sa mission. Cela commençait d'ailleurs à devenir une habitude ses derniers temps… Mais ses interrogations étaient d'un autre ordre. Il ne s'agissait plus de savoir s'il était juste de tuer un innocent ou non. Il avait entendu la conversation entre Ingram et Wren dans cette bibliothèque abandonnée. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'il avait compris qui était le véritable père de la Machine. Mais pour une obscure raison, il n'avait pas tout consigné dans son rapport. Et depuis, les questions ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, l'empêchant de faire sereinement son travail, réfléchir ou même de dormir. Si Ingram avait raison ? Si son combat était juste ? S'ils n'étaient non pas des traitres mais plutôt des justiciers ?

Tellement perdu dans ses tourments intérieurs, John ne remarqua pas la haute silhouette d'Ingram qui s'avançait au milieu de la foule. Heureusement pour la CIA, Snow était un agent beaucoup moins tourmenté et plus manichéen.

-Tiens. En voilà une…murmura Snow.

Pris en flagrant délit de déconcentration, Reese se raidit imperceptiblement. Il balaya la foule du regard et repéra rapidement le PDG. L'homme paraissait calme et détendu, sans doute soulagé à l'idée de dévoiler le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis tant d'années. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'embarcadère, le portable de John vibra. Surpris, il plongea la main dans sa poche, le sortit et regarda l'écran. Il venait de recevoir un message. L'agent fronça les sourcils. Seules quatre personnes connaissaient ce numéro. L'une était partie exécuter une secrétaire qui avait le malheur de travailler pour la mauvaise personne quand à l'autre, elle était à côté de lui et n'avait pas touché à son portable. La liste était donc considérablement réduite. Soit il s'agissait de Bayle soit d'Hayden en personne, à moins que ce ne soit le président lui-même…

Il appuya sur l'icône et resta interdit de longues secondes en lisant un message des plus énigmatiques.

[Protège admin]

Cela ne ressemblait guère à un message d'un de ses supérieurs. Perplexe, il lança un regard à Snow qui surveillait toujours la foule. Visiblement, l'homme n'avait pas reçu de message. Il s'agissait donc d'un ordre direct qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Si la démarche n'était pas courante, cela signifiait simplement qu'il avait un ordre parallèle qui s'emboitait à la mission initiale un peu à la manière d'une poupée gigogne. Pour autant, l'ordre n'était pas très clair. Qui était cet « admin » dont il devait protéger la vie ? Et de qui venait cet ordre exactement ?

-Un problème ? Demanda Shaw en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

-Plus de batterie, répondit John en rangeant l'appareil au fond de sa poche d'un air détaché.

Si le mensonge était devenu comme une seconde nature pour lui, John était tout de même étonné par son esprit d'à-propos car ce message le perturbait au plus haut point.

-C'est pas bien malin juste avant une mission, soupira la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil narquois.

Reese lui lança un regard noir alors que son portable vibrait à nouveau. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil et y lit le même message. Comme s'il était guidé par une force extérieure, il releva la tête et repéra la silhouette de Wren. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. « L'admin ». Celui qui contrôle un ordinateur…

-Wren…murmura-t-il presque malgré lui, attirant immédiatement l'attention de son partenaire.

-Formidable. Il ne reste qu'à attendre que la destinée fasse son œuvre, annonça Snow en se détachant enfin de la voiture, laissant ainsi la place à Hersh qui faisait le pied de grue depuis de longues minutes.

-Drôle de surnom pour du semtex, ironisa Shaw en contournant le véhicule pour s'installer dans le siège passager.

Snow se contenta de sourire et se dirigea à son tour vers son SUV puis, en réalisant que son collègue ne le suivait pas, il l'interpella avec une pointe d'humour noir:

-Tu comptes rester planter là jusqu'au bouquet final?

John tressaillit violemment. Il regarda son partenaire, son regard pour une fois trahissant ses émotions. Que devait-il faire ? Son regard passa de Snow à Wren qui continuait à avancer sur l'embarcadère puis revint à son partenaire qui l'observait avec perplexité. Sentant que quelque chose clochait, l'agent répéta un peu plus fort.

-John ?

Plus aucune trace d'humour cette fois-ci dans la bouche de Snow. Au contraire, il y avait une injonction formelle, un ordre et même une pointe de soupçon. Mais Reese ne bougea toujours pas, tiraillé entre deux ordres contradictoires, deux chemins différents et deux destinées opposées. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la décision qui allait changer sa vie, son portable vibra à nouveau.

[Sauve-le]

John resta un long moment à contempler l'écran de son téléphone. Puis comme pour achever de le convaincre définitivement, un nouveau message apparut.

[vite]

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure: 7h55.

-Un problème? Demanda Snow avec insistance.

Le temps pressait et Mark n'avait pas l'intention de moisir ici. Reese non plus d'ailleurs...Sa décision était prise. Il dégaina son SIG-Sauer P226R et tira plusieurs salves en l'air sous les yeux ahuris de son partenaire qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

-John ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Bordel! Cria-t-il en sortant son arme à son tour pour la pointer vers lui.

John abaissa son pistolet pour menacer Snow. Mais rapidement, une foule paniquée par les coups de feu déboula entre les deux hommes.

-Reste en dehors de tout ça, cria Reese avant de tourner les talons et de courir, son arme à la main, vers l'embarcadère.

Snow hésita à se lancer à sa poursuite puis se révisa. John avait trop d'avance et surtout, la bombe allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il regarda son désormais ex-partenaire disparaître avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers son véhicule. Il s'installa au volant, démarra et écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur, pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la bombe. Une fois en sécurité, il sortit son cellulaire et composa un numéro préenregistré qu'il avait pourtant pour ordre de ne jamais contacter..sans en cas de force majeure... Son interlocuteur décrocha presque instantanément.

-Oui ? demanda d'une voix impatiente Hayden à l'autre bout du fil.

La gorge serrée, Snow inspira profondément avant de lancer d'une voix mal assurée, se préparant mentalement à la tempête à venir :

\- Nous avons un problème.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?!_

Cette question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Reese tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin au milieu de la foule paniquée par ses coups de feu. Malgré ses doutes, l'agent était satisfait. Toutes ces personnes qui fuyaient étaient autant de victimes potentielles en moins. Il cherchait au milieu de ces visages anonymes celui de « l'admin ». Mais il n'était pas très sûr de son identité. Qui devait-il sauver en réalité ? Ingram ou Wren ?

Lorsqu'il déboula dans le bâtiment qui abritait les guichets d'embarquement vers Liberty Island, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Harold Wren.

-Vous ?! S'écria l'homme en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi, reconnaissant immédiatement l'agent de la CIA qui était venu interroger Ingram quelques jours auparavant et surtout piéger son bureau.

Il eut un mouvement de recul mais John lui saisit le poignet.

-Suivez-moi ! Hurla-t-il en tirant Harold à lui.

Mais l'informaticien résista.

-Je n'irai nulle part avec vous ! Lâchez-moi !

Face à l'urgence de la situation et devant un tel entêtement, l'agent explosa :

-Suivez-moi ou vous allez mourir !

Finch se figea. John en profita et le tira sans ménagement pour le faire sortir du bâtiment. Il s'élança à toute vitesse sur le ponton, entraînant dans sa fuite un Harold complètement déboussolé. Il avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait, que ses pires cauchemars se réalisaient. Il aurait dû refuser la demande de Nathan. Il aurait dû le dissuader de rencontrer ce satané journaliste. C'est alors qu'il réalisa !

-Non ! Attendez ! Nathan ! Hurla-t-il en essayant de rebrousser chemin, nous devons le sauv…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La bombe, avec la précision d'une horloge suisse, explosa à 8h précise, propulsant sur des centaines de mètres des débris de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. Un flash lumineux les aveugla et un bruit assourdissant leur vrilla les tympans. Une chaleur insupportable brûla leurs vêtements puis leurs dos tandis que des éclats métalliques entaillèrent leur chair de toute part. Le souffle fut tellement violent qu'il propulsa les deux hommes dans les eaux glacés de l'Hudson.

Complètement désorienté et souffrant le martyre, la dernière pensée de Finch avant de sombrer fut pour Nathan…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Certains auront reconnu le titre du dernier épisode de la saison 3. Il s'agit évidemment d'un clin d'œil mais il s'agit avant tout d'un procédé littéraire. Dans les tragédies grecques, les acteurs qui jouaient des dieux apparaissaient sur la scène par l'intermédiaire d'une grue (mechane en grec) ou sortaient d'une trappe, d'où l'expression…Un dieu sorti de la machine !_

 _Par la suite, l'expression désigne, dans une œuvre littéraire ou cinématographique, une personne, un dieu, ou une information qui intervient de manière providentielle pour dénouer une situation difficile. Ce sont les aigles ou Gandalf qui sauvent les héros dans le seigneur des anneaux, c'est l'arche d'alliance qui brûle les nazis dans les aventuriers de l'arche perdue, le trou noir d'Interstellar, l'atmosphère irrespirable pour les extraterrestres dans la guerre des mondes…Avouez que tout cela tombe rudement bien pour nos héros ou l'humanité en général…_


	8. les meilleurs ennemis

_Je reste avec un rythme de croisière. Le petit contre-temps professionnel qui m'a considérablement occupé (et préoccupé) est maintenant passé et même très bien passé (ouf). Du coup, je peux me consacrer pleinement à mes différentes histoires car j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller sur différents fandoms._

 _Cette histoire opère un tournant, un peu à la manière des séries américaines qui, juste avant la trêve hivernale, font un petit cliffhanger. Je suis aussi soulagée de ne plus être liée à la timeline de la série puisqu'il s'agit, à partir de maintenant, d'une interprétation originale de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Toutefois, j'ai glissé ça et là des petits clins d'œil sur mes inspirations...  
_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Foggy Bottom_

 _Washington DC_

Les yeux rivés sur un poste de télévision sans âge posé sur un meuble en formica, Michael Hayden regardait CNN tout en fumant une cigarette. En haut à gauche de l'écran, un _breaking news_ était écrit en lettres rouges alors qu'un bandeau annonçait, à intervalle, régulier les nouveaux éléments sur la catastrophe qui secouait le pays depuis maintenant plus d'une heure.

Seule la voix de Jim Accosta, l'un des journalistes-star de la chaîne, sans doute appelé en urgence pour couvrir l'événement, rompait le silence lourd qui régnait dans la pièce enfumée.

-Et pour ceux qui viennent de rejoindre notre antenne, New York vient une nouvelle fois d'être frappé par une tragédie. Tout de suite, nous rejoignons Frederick Forsyth, notre envoyé spécial sur place. Frederick, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce drame qui touche une nouvelle fois notre ville?

Aussitôt, le studio feutré où Accosta, entouré de consultants en tout genre, essayait de comprendre la tragédie qui était en train de se jouer, laissa place à une véritable scène de guerre. Un peu perdu au milieu des débris encore fumants, des pompiers débordés, des agents de police qui leur prêtaient main forte et des victimes qui erraient, tels des zombies, couverts de sang, les vêtements en lambeaux et le regard vide, le reporter essayait tant bien que mal de faire son travail. Une main fermement agrippée à son micro et l'autre qui maintenait son oreillette en place pour mener à bien son duplex, l'homme avançait laborieusement au milieu de ce chaos.

-D'après les autorités et les témoins que nous avons croisés, une camionnette aurait explosé près de l'embarcadère vers huit heure ce matin.

-S'agit-il d'un attentat ? Coupa Accosta pour qui la quête de la vérité bataillait avec la recherche de sensationnalisme.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais plusieurs témoins affirment que des individus suspects se trouvaient non loin de là. Des coups de feu auraient même été entendus peu de temps avant l'explosion.

Ces nouveaux éléments firent instantanément réagir un des consultants spécialisés en renseignement:

-Si c'est le cas, cela démontrerait une faille très inquiétante dans la politique sécuritaire du pays mise en place depuis les attentats du 11 septembre.

-Attendons d'en savoir plus avant de lancer une polémique stérile, lâcha d'un ton cassant un représentant de la mairie.

En grand professionnel, Accosta orienta la conversation vers un sujet beaucoup plus consensuel :

-Frederick, quel est le bilan pour l'instant ?

-Les autorités déplorent cinquante-trois morts et plus d'une centaine de blessés pris en charge dans un poste de secours avancé installé dans la caserne n°5 des gardes-côtes mais il va de soi que ce bilan est provisoire. De nombreuses victimes sont toujours coincées sous les décombres, sans compter celles qui étaient dans le ferry qui a coulé…

-D'ailleurs, nous diffusons en ce moment un numéro mis en place par la mairie de New York pour les familles à la recherche d'un proche.

-Oui, il est important que les familles ne cherchent pas à venir sur les lieux. Tout le secteur est bouclé afin de faciliter le travail des secouristes et celui des enquêteurs qui sont déjà en train de recueillir les témoignages et les premiers indices…

Hayden n'attendit pas la fin de l'intervention de Forsyth et éteignit la télévision. Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette puis se rejeta dans son fauteuil. Le regard dans le vide, il réfléchissait à la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eue avec Mark Snow une heure auparavant. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point ?

Alors qu'il se perdait en conjectures, son téléphone abandonné sur son bureau entre sa tasse vide et son cendrier, plein, sonna. D'un geste rapide, il le saisit et décrocha avant même la deuxième sonnerie.

-Oui.

Jamais un silence ne s'était fait aussi assourdissant que durant les longues minutes durant lesquelles le chef de la CIA écoutait avec attention le compte-rendu d'un de ses agents de terrain. Sa cigarette se consumait lentement entre ses doigts et des cendres tombaient sur les dossiers éparpillés devant lui. Finalement, l'homme conclut sèchement :

\- Bien. Continuez les recherches.

Sur cet ordre cassant, Hayden raccrocha et reposa son téléphone tellement brutalement que son pot à stylos vacilla dangereusement. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier déjà plein à ras bord avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez par-dessous ses lunettes rondes. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard glacial d'Alicia Corwin. Appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, elle l'observait en silence mais il la devinait très en colère.

Dès qu'elle avait reçu son coup de fil l'alertant d'un problème, elle avait quitté sur le champ le Harry S. Truman Building où elle avait un rendez-vous pour le rejoindre dans son bureau-fantôme de Foggy Bottom. Et depuis une heure, elle attendait, sa tasse de café noir à la main, toisant Hayden avec un mélange de colère et d'impatience.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, lâchant ainsi son premier mot depuis qu'elle avait poliment accepté sa boisson.

Au lieu de répondre, Hayden préféra ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une bouteille de scotch. Avec des gestes d'une lenteur calculée, il la déboucha et la présenta à Alicia.

-Non merci, il est un peu tôt.

Hayden sourit avant de se verser une longue rasade d'alcool dans sa tasse où stagnait un fond de café froid. Il reposa la bouteille sans prendre la peine de la reboucher et but de grandes gorgées avant de reposer sa tasse entre son portable et ses paquets de cigarettes, un vide et l'autre largement entamé. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Corwin.

Pas besoin de longs discours. Le pli contrarié de ses lèvres, le froncement de ses sourcils, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur son bureau suffisaient à comprendre que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Mais la jeune femme voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Ils ont trouvé deux corps, annonça Hayden d'une voix rendue rauque par l'alcool.

Alicia haussa un sourcil avant de rétorquer d'un ton sarcastique :

-Il en manque.

-je sais.

Le visage vide de toute émotion, Corwin se détacha du rebord de la fenêtre et s'avança lentement. Elle se planta devant Hayden, posa les mains à plat sur son bureau et se pencha vers lui.

-Pourrais-je savoir comment cette mission a-t-elle pu merder à ce point ? Articula-t-elle avec lenteur, détachant chaque syllabe pour mieux se faire comprendre.

Si Hayden fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta d'observer la jeune femme durant de longues secondes. Lui, qui n'avait jamais bien saisi pourquoi les analystes surnommaient leurs dirigeants des « animaux politiques », comprit. A cet instant précis, Alicia Corwin n'était plus la fade fonctionnaire aux affaires de sécurité nationale qu'il avait toujours connue. Ses yeux brillaient d'une froide détermination, très proche de celle de ses agents les plus féroces. Michael était à peu près certain que si elle avait eu une arme en main, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Mais il avait l'habitude des menaces. Durant sa carrière, le chef de la CIA ne comptait plus les pressions et les intimidations. Il avait résisté aux tortures physiques et psychologiques. Il avait même connu la très désagréable sensation du canon froid d'un pistolet sur sa tempe et la morsure d'une lame dans sa chair. Non. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner…

Il soutint son regard tout en répondant d'un ton tout parfaitement maîtrisé :

-D'après Snow, un de nos agents nous aurait trahi.

Corwin resta un moment silencieuse comme si elle analysait froidement cette information. Finalement, elle se redressa, toisant Hayden d'un air condescendant avant de faire remarquer d'un ton furieusement ironique :

-Un des agents soigneusement sélectionnés par VOS soins pour assurer cette mission hautement délicate ? Ces agents que VOUS avez choisis et dont VOUS vantiez les mérites ?! Nous parlons bien de ces agents là ?

Face à cette tirade d'une impitoyable logique, l'homme se contenta de répondre :

-C'est exact.

-Lequel a trahi ?

-John Reese.

-Comment est-ce possible ?! Demanda Corwin en haussant légèrement le ton, preuve éclatante de la colère froide qui courrait dans ses veines et qu'elle peinait maintenant à contenir.

-Snow affirme que Reese semblait…, Hayden marqua une pause, cherchant le terme exact avant de reprendre, … hésitant comme s'il avait reçu deux ordres contradictoires.

-Comment ça ?

-Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Il a affirmé ne plus avoir de batterie mais…

-Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça me paraît étrange… Toujours est-il qu'il a tiré en l'air provoquant un mouvement de panique qui lui a permis de s'échapper.

Un silence de mort envahit le bureau à l'atmosphère irrespirable. Corwin l'observa longuement avant de tourner les talons. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, elle se retourna et lança ce qui ressemblait fortement à une menace :

-J'espère pour vous qu'il fait parti des deux victimes.

Sur ce, elle quitta le bureau sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant Hayden se dépêtrer dans ce bourbier.

Elle descendit le monumental escalier sans un regard pour Terence Bayle qui était pendu au téléphone, puis, une fois dehors, sortit son cellulaire de la poche de son pantalon.

-Faites une recherche sur le téléphone d'un agent des opérations spéciales : John Reese.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Au même moment,_

 _New York,_

 _Poste de secours avancé, caserne n°5 des gardes-côtes_

Stanton soupira de dépits avant de remonter sans autre forme de cérémonie le drap pour recouvrir le visage ensanglanté de Nathan Ingram. Les médecins l'avaient déclaré mort mais la jeune femme avait voulu en avoir le cœur net avant de prévenir Hayden.

Avec le journaliste du Washington Post, le PDG était leur deuxième cible à avoir succomber dans l'attentat. Comme elle avait mis fin au jour de Miss Paine quelques heures auparavant, seul Harold Wren manquait à l'appel. Mais Kara ne désespérait pas. Les blessés affluaient toujours en nombre dans la caserne aménagée en hôpital de campagne et de nombreux corps devaient encore reposer au fond de l'Hudson ou sous les décombres. Il faudrait surement de nombreuses heures et peut être même des jours, avant d'établir la liste exhaustive des victimes.

Elle quitta la partie réservée aux cas les plus graves, pour ne pas dire désespérés, pour rejoindre Snow qui inspectait la zone des blessés légers.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en se postant à côté de lui.

-Toujours rien, soupira Snow en balayant du regard les pauvres âmes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de recouvrer leurs esprits auprès de la présence bienveillante de secouristes ou autour d'une tasse de boissons chaudes.

-Il est encore tôt, toutes les victimes n'ont pas été retrouvées.

Mais mark resta silencieux, toujours profondément perturbé par la tournure des événements. Son esprit rejouait inlassablement sa confrontation avec Reese. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête ? Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas les agents Hersh et Shaw approcher.

-Du nouveau ? Demanda à nouveau Kara aux nouveaux arrivants.

-On vient de passer les quais au peigne fin, toujours aucune trace de votre Harold Wren, répondit Hersh visiblement contrarié de devoir réparer les pots cassés de cette mission qui partait à volo.

-Ni de votre collègue, rajouta Sameen, qui, sans le savoir, venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, provoquant un électrochoc chez Mark qui ne put s'empêcher de souligner cyniquement :

-Vous déjà êtes au courant…

-Nous avons eu pour ordre de les retrouver…morts ou vifs, répondit Hersh avec un léger sourire en coin.

-En toute honnêteté, il a été vivement conseillé de les retrouver plutôt morts que vifs, expliqua avec humour la brunette qui se sentait d'humeur pince-sans-rire pour une fois.

Elle, qui exécrait la routine, devait bien avouer que la tournure de cette mission lui plaisait énormément. Elle donnerait cher pour savoir ce qui avait poussé John Reese à retourner sa veste.

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite… grinça Mark en lançant un regard noir aux deux nouveaux agents qu'il considérait bizarrement plus comme des concurrents que comme des partenaires.

Car il ressentait la trahison de Reese d'une façon beaucoup plus intime et plus personnelle qu'il ne le devrait. Il savait qu'il devait garder la tête froide et réfléchir avec lucidité, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il le traquerait et le tuerait de ses mains, il en avait fait le serment à la seconde où John avait pointé son arme sur lui.

-Vous savez ce qu'on dit, il vaut mieux laver son linge sale en famille, murmura Hersh d'un ton désabusé propre à ceux qui sont dans la _maison_ depuis un certain temps déjà.

Snow lui lança un regard acéré avant de balayer du regard l'immense entrepôt, s'attardant sur chaque victime à la recherche d'un visage familier. Il est vrai que l'Agence aimait faire le ménage elle-même en cas de problème. Comme d'habitude, elle traquerait les traitres sans relâche. Comme d'habitude, elle ferait disparaître leurs corps…Pas de traces, pas de témoins…

-Savez-vous qui essayait de joindre Reese tout à l'heure ? Demanda soudainement Shaw.

-Pas la moindre idée… murmura Snow en se remémorant les mystérieux messages que son ex- partenaire avait reçus juste avant de perdre les pédales.

Il doutait sérieusement d'un problème de batterie. Il était maintenant quasiment certain que John avait été en contact avec quelqu'un et que cette personne l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Pourquoi ? Quel était son intérêt ?

-Avait-il déjà désobéi aux ordres auparavant ? Demanda Hersh en observant avec attention les réactions de Snow et de Stanton.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

-C'est déjà arrivé effectivement…Répondit Kara sans pour autant donner plus d'explications.

-A quelle occasion?

Elle soupira longuement avant d'expliquer l'incident de Ridgewood.

-Il y a environ une semaine, nous avions reçu l'ordre d'exécuter un jeune adolescent qui s'apprêtait à commettre une tuerie dans son lycée… Il a hésité.

Surpris, Hersh dévisagea tour à tour Snow puis Stanton avant de demander :

-Et vous ne l'avez pas signalé ?

Mark se raidit sous le reproche à peine voilé. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait une erreur. En tant que supérieur, il aurait dû faire état de cet incident dans son rapport à Hayden. Mais pour une obscure raison, il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il travaillait avec Reese et Stanton, peut être qu'une certaine routine s'était installée, obscurcissant son jugement…

-John a toujours été un peu …émotif, expliqua avec une nonchalance bien mal venue Stanton, en se remémorant le début de leur collaboration.

A l'époque, Reese avait été choqué par le meurtre de sang froid de deux agents à Prague et par son premier triple homicide…Mais elle n'en avait pas été particulièrement étonnée. Après tout, il était novice à l'époque et elle devait bien avoué qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, poussant le cynisme à son paroxysme pour voir ce qu'il avait dans les tripes. Et elle n'avait pas été déçue. Même s'il était évident qu'il condamnait de tels agissements, il avait obéi à ses ordres sans discuter. Elle en avait conclu, peut être un peu trop rapidement il est vrai, qu'il était un bon agent, faisant fi de ses convictions personnelles et de ses idéaux de boyscout au nom d'un intérêt général supérieur.

Elle s'était peut être trompée…Non, elle s'était trompée. D'ailleurs, elle aurait dû s'en douter lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la puce téléphonique dans ses affaires. Il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de son passé ce qui en faisait quelqu'un d'instable…Le souvenir persistant de sa vie d'avant, de Jessica, s'était révélé dangereux, faisant ressortir en lui une empathie qu'un agent de terrain ne pouvait pas se permettre.

-La clé du mystère est dans ces mystérieuses communications, conclut Snow en observant ses partenaires.

Hersh afficha un sourire suffisant avant de répondre laconiquement :

-On est déjà sur le coup.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il était épuisé. Son corps était lourd. Son esprit refusait de fonctionner. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer inexorablement dans les ténèbres.

Allait-il mourir ?

Peut être…

Le souffle de la bombe l'avait projeté dans l'Hudson. Le contact avec les eaux glacées du fleuve avait été tellement violent qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Tout son corps s'était raidi sous la morsure du froid et il avait été à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Passées les interminables minutes de tétanie durant lesquelles il coulait comme une pierre, il avait repris ses esprits. Dans un réflexe de survie, il avait essayé de respirer mais n'avait réussi qu'à avaler de l'eau. Pris de panique, il avait commencé à agiter les jambes et les bras de manière totalement désordonnée pour essayer de remonter à la surface mais en vain. Il n'avait jamais été bon nageur. Et la désorientation provoquée par le choc et l'affolement lui avait fait perdre le peu de bon sens qui lui restait.

Finalement, après de longues minutes où il s'était débattu avec l'énergie du désespoir pour essayer de remonter à la surface, il avait abdiqué. Épuisé, il s'était résigné à mourir là, englouti par les eaux noires de l'Hudson…

Peu à peu, la terreur s'était muée en une sorte de léthargie et de calme propre aux personnes qui avaient fait le deuil de leur propre vie. Il sombrait. Le silence. L'obscurité. Le noir. Il mourrait…

Alors qu'il renonçait, une voix lui parvint d'outre-tombe.

-Harold?

-Harold?

 _Nathan ?_

Il n'était donc pas mort et son ami n'avait pas péri non plus dans l'explosion. Une bouffée de joie le submergea, lui réchauffant le corps et le cœur comme si un halo de lumière pénétrait cette noirceur et l'enveloppait tout entier dans une chaleur très réconfortante.

\- Harold !?

La voix était plus forte mais elle était différente. A présent, ce n'était plus la voix suave et légèrement moqueuse d'Ingram mais une voix rauque, urgente et pas tout à fait inconnue. Sa joie fut vite remplacée par la peur. Qui était-ce ?

Finch essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières semblaient lourdes comme du plomb. Il essaya de parler mais ses lèvres étaient comme scellées. Il essaya de bouger mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il était trop fatigué…Il allait à nouveau abdiquer quand il ressentit une intense douleur à la joue qui lui fit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux tant de surprise que de douleur.

Et ce qu'il découvrit le saisit d'effroi. John Reese! L'agent de la CIA chargé de l'espionner et accessoirement de le tuer sans doute, était penché au-dessus de lui, l'observant avec intensité. Finch le reconnut instantanément malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait. Où était passé l'homme au costume impeccable qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de Nathan ?

Trempé de la tête au pied, Reese n'avait plus de veste et sa chemise blanche laissait entrevoir par transparence sa poitrine puissante qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration. Il était tellement prêt qu'Harold pouvait sans problème voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau hâlée et sentir son odeur musquée, mélange de cuir, de café et de poudre. Harold leva les yeux et constata que l'agent était toujours aussi beau que dans son souvenir malgré une entaille sur sa pommette gauche. Ses cheveux humides retombaient en désordre sur son front et des gouttes courraient le long de son visage. Enfin, quand son regard croisa les yeux bleus du jeune homme, son cœur loupa un battement avant de s'emballer.

Finch mit quelques secondes à s'arracher à ce regard fascinant, prenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Il perçut des cris, des sirènes, le bruit de gravas et le clapotis de l'eau à proximité. Mais tous ces sons lui parvenaient de manière confuse comme assourdis par le sifflement persistant qu'il avait dans les oreilles. C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. L'embarcadère du ferry. Le rendez-vous avec Nathan et un journaliste du Washington Post. L'agent qui l'obligeait à le suivre. L'explosion…

Voyant qu'Harold ne bougeait toujours pas, Reese leva la main et lui assena une nouvelle gifle pour le faire réagir. Et le résultat dépassa ses espérances puisque l'informaticien se redressa d'un coup.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Hurla Harold d'une voix éraillée en raison de l'eau salée ingurgitée.

Mais Reese était loin d'être apeuré par son regard venimeux. Il s'en s'amusait même. Il haussa un sourcil et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres en regardant Finch tousser et recracher l'excédent d'eau.

-Vous étiez inconscient et en état de choc. Rien de tel qu'un bon électrochoc pour vous faire revenir à vous.

-Me gifler était donc votre électrochoc ?! Rétorqua Harold une fois calmé en le foudroyant du regard.

-Ça a plutôt bien marché non ? Répondit John avec humour avant de se pencher vers Finch pour lui murmurer d'un ton plus bas, un brin charmeur, j'aurai bien essayé le bouche-à-bouche mais je n'étais pas certain que vous apprécieriez cela.

Finch faillit à nouveau s'étrangler. Ses joues, déjà rougies par le froid, prirent une teinte carrément écarlate en imaginant les lèvres de l'agent sur les siennes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les sensations que provoquerait un tel baiser car Reese venait de se redresser. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds mais le reclus, par fierté et par défi, l'ignorait et se mit debout sans son aide.

Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient derrière un hangar, dissimulés derrière des palettes. Non loin de là, il pouvait distinguer les décombres encore fumants de l'embarcadère et les bateaux des gardes-côtes qui sillonnaient l'Hudson à la recherche de victimes. Il réalisa alors l'ampleur du désastre.

Alors qu'il contemplait, un peu perdu, la scène apocalyptique dont il soupçonnait qu'il en était en parti responsable, le vent frais du large se leva, le faisant violemment frissonner. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il était dans le même état déplorable que son compagnon. Son costume était trempé, sa manche droite était en partie déchirée et il s'étonnait d'avoir encore ses lunettes sur son nez. Maintenant que l'adrénaline commençait à quitter son corps, il ressentait des douleurs aux jambes et une plus forte à l'avant-bras. Il vit qu'il était blessé. Son poignet portait un bandage rudimentaire fait avec des morceaux de tissus provenant de sa chemise déchirée. Il remarqua la veste de costume de Reese au sol. Soigneusement pliée, elle avait dû servir d'oreiller de fortune durant son inconscience. Vaguement coupable, Finch cherchait ses mots pour le remercier quand l'agent annonça en ramassant son vêtement:

-On ne peut pas rester là. Ils doivent déjà être à notre recherche.

-Qui ça ? Demanda le reclus en sentant une nouvelle vague d'angoisse monter en lui.

John le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-La CIA.

Instinctivement, Finch recula d'un pas.

-Vous faites parti de la CIA, murmura-t-il en lui lançant un regard apeuré.

Reese eut un rire sans joie avant de rétorquer dans un soupir:

-Plus maintenant. A l'heure actuelle, je dois être l'homme le plus recherché du pays, juste après vous.

Harold garda le silence, cherchant à savoir si l'homme était sincère ou s'il se jouait de lui. Car, il n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'il avait devant lui un redoutable espion. Il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il s'agit d'un piège pour le capturer et le forcer à livrer tous les secrets de la Machine…Et c'était bien pour éviter cela que Nathan et lui avaient décidé de garder son existence secrète.

 _Nathan…_

Soudain, il réalisa.

-Nathan ! Je dois le retrouver ! S'écria-t-il en faisant un pas vers les ruines de l'embarcadère.

Mais John fit un pas de côté pour lui bloquer le passage.

-Vous n'irez nulle part.

-Ôtez-vous de mon chemin !

Mais Reese ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les deux hommes se toisèrent durant de longues secondes, chacun cherchant à faire plier l'autre dans une sorte de duel silencieux. Toujours posté devant lui, John n'avait absolument pas la moindre intention de céder. Il expliqua d'une voix menaçante:

-Si vous retournez là-bas, ils vous tueront.

La détermination de Finch vacilla. Il était pris en étau entre son cœur qui lui hurlait de retrouver Nathan et sa raison qui lui dictait la prudence. Face à ce dilemme inextricable, il baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes d'impuissance qui menaçaient de déborder.

-Je dois savoir si Nathan est vivant. Il le faut ! Je ne peux pas vivre en ne sachant pas…

Finch ravala ses sanglots. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Pas devant lui ! Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre, préférant la douleur à l'humiliation. Reese le regarda en silence, partagé entre l'admiration et la pitié. Avec douceur mais fermeté, il lui releva le menton et plongea son regard franc et direct dans le sien avant d'articuler lentement :

-Ingram était trop près de la bombe. Il est mort.

Son cœur, pourtant endurci par ses années passées à la CIA, se serra en voyant les larmes couler en silence sur les joues du reclus. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait lui dire la vérité, aussi terrible soit-elle, afin qu'il fasse son deuil le plus vite possible et se consacre pleinement à sa propre survie.

Les mots pouvaient tuer. Finch en avait maintenant la preuve.

 _Nathan est mort_.

Trois petits mots avaient suffi pour détruire son univers…

Pendant un bref instant, il refusa l'information. Non, Nathan n'était pas mort ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment était-il encore en vie si celui qu'il aimait depuis des années n'était plus ? Il le saurait ! Il le sentirait !

C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Il savait. Il le sentait. Le vide dans le creux de sa poitrine, à l'endroit où, autrefois, son cœur battait pour lui. Il devait l'admettre. Il devait se l'avouer. Nathan n'était plus. Désormais, il était seul. Il fermait les yeux, luttant pour ne pas céder au désespoir sans nom qui l'engloutissait.

Oui. Nathan était mort. Il était trop prêt de la bombe.

La bombe…

Attendez une minute…

Harold rouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur Reese.

-Comment saviez-vous où se trouvait la bombe ?

Reese déglutit péniblement et s'éloigna de Finch. Il avait la preuve évidente qu'il n'était pas le petit informaticien qu'il prétendait être. Il était intelligent et futé. Même abattu et désorienté par les événements traumatiques qu'il venait de subir, il avait su repérer la faille dans son discours. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, John décida d'être honnête et de jouer franc-jeu.

-Parce que ma mission consistait à vous tuer…

Le regard de Finch se troubla.

-C'est vous qui avez posé la bombe et causer tout ce désastre ?!

-techniquement parlant, je n'ai pas posé la bombe, répondit l'ex-agent en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Ne jouez pas sur les mots, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous êtes responsable de tout ça, assena froidement Harold avant de rétorquer avec ironie, et vous croyez que je vais vous suivre gentiment ?!

Reese fit un pas en avant.

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Il semblerait que vous oubliiez une chose : j'ai trahi mon pays pour vous sauver la vie. Je pense que c'est une preuve suffisante pour me faire confiance.

Loin d'être convaincu, Finch ne recula pas et demanda d'un ton toujours très agressif :

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?

John se figea, déstabilisé par cette question somme tout très légitime. Il glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit son portable. Il était fichu. Son séjour dans l'eau l'avait rendu inutilisable. Mais il savait d'expérience que les techniciens de la NSA pouvaient faire des miracles. Alors, il jeta son téléphone au sol et l'écrasa avec le talon de sa chaussure sous le regard étonné de Finch.

-Donnez-moi votre portable, demanda l'agent en tendant la main.

Devant la détermination du jeune homme, mais aussi, sachant pertinemment qu'une carte SIM, même inutilisable, pouvait toujours être potentiellement dangereuse, Finch obéit. Il regarda, impuissant, son portable subir le même sort.

Satisfait, Reese allait parler quand des sirènes et une agitation se firent entendre, signe que les secours étaient en train de quadriller leur secteur à la recherche de nouvelles victimes.

-C'est trop long à expliquer, il faut partir d'ici au plus vite ! Ordonna l'agent en tendant la main à Finch.

Ce dernier contempla cette main tendue durant de longues secondes. Des mains de tueurs pensa-t-il avec méfiance…Pouvait-il _réellement_ lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de mettre sa vie entre les mains de celui qui avait eu pour mission de le tuer ?

Finch hésitait.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _\- Petite réflexion personnelle (très actuelle) sur les chaînes d'info en continue prises entre le marteau et l'enclume: comment informer tout en appâtant (ou en tout cas pas perdre) le téléspectateur...rien de tel qu'un bon clash en direct, une petite phrase qui met le feu aux poudres, la recherche de buzz...Quand professionnalisme et sensationnalisme se disputent l'antenne, quitte à perdre de vue l'information objective._

 _-En parlant de journalisme, Jim Accosta est vraiment un correspondant de CNN. C'est le journaliste qui a agacé (terme politiquement) Donald Trump lors d'une conférence de presse le 7 novembre 2018. De colère, la maison blanche lui avait retiré son accréditation avant de lui restituer suite à une décision de justice le 16 novembre. quand on parle de 4ème pouvoir..._


	9. Stéganographie

_Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre..._

 _Voilà donc le chapitre 9 de cette_ _ _uchronie de Person of interest. Comme d'habitude, j'ai glissé ça et là des indices sur la suite et sachez que même les silences ou les absences sont des indices en soi.  
__

 _ _Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, qu'ils me laissent ou non des commentaires et merci à ceux qui me laissent des messages d'encouragement.__

 _ _Bonne lecture à tous.__

 _ _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-__

 _Ai-je fait le bon choix ?_

Comme une litanie, cette question revenait sans cesse à l'esprit de Finch alors qu'il peinait à suivre le rythme imposé par l'agent de la CIA qu'il avait finalement choisi de suivre. Toujours profondément troublé par l'attitude de l'homme qui se proposait de l'aider alors qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de le tuer quelques heures plus tôt, il trébucha pour la énième fois sur l'un des nombreux débris qui jonchaient le sol. Etouffant un juron, il cala son pas sur celui de Reese tout en poursuivant son questionnement intérieur.

 _Reese est-il sincère ?_

 _Veut-il vraiment m'aider ?_

 _Ou était-ce un piège de la CIA pour me soutirer des informations sur la Machine ? Peut-être que le gouvernement avait changé d'avis. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus se contenter de simples numéros mais voulait mettre la main sur l'IA pour en exploiter tout le potentiel ?_

Harold n'avait jamais été à un tel degré d'incertitude. Lui, qui avait toujours eu des avis bien tranchés sur n'importe quel sujet, suivait un inconnu en lequel il n'avait absolument pas confiance mais qui constituait, à cet instant, précis sa seule porte de sortie. Il le suivait aveuglément, à la manière d'un apôtre suivant son Messie.

De son côté, Reese ne se posait pas autant de questions. Préférant l'action aux réflexions stériles, il mobilisait toute son énergie et toutes ses compétences acquises sur le terrain pour les sortir de ce guêpier. Veillant à bien rester à l'abri des regards, il courait vers un bâtiment technique utilisé pour l'entretien des ferries, entraînant dans son sillage un Finch qu'il sentait encore très réticent et méfiant. Peu importait, l'homme, à son grand soulagement, avait fini par le suivre. Imperceptiblement, son esprit se détourna de sa mission initiale et des doutes commencèrent à le tarauder.

Pourquoi était-il aussi soulagé ?

Si Wren, ou quelque soit son nom, avait choisi de se débrouiller seul, qu'aurait-il fait ? L'aurait-il assommé avant de l'entraîner de force pour le mettre, malgré lui, en sécurité ? Cette idée, aussi saugrenue soit-elle, ne l'aurait pourtant pas déplu rien que pour voir la mine courroucée de l'autre homme. Un léger sourire apparût sur les lèvres de l'agent en repensant au visage d'Harold à son réveil quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mais rapidement, le visage de John se ferma et retrouva une gravité en lien avec la situation alarmante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Qui lui avait envoyé ces fameux messages l'exhortant avec une urgence tout à fait anormale à sauver « l'admin » et pourquoi ? S'il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Wren était l'administrateur en question, ses doutes venaient de l'identité de celui qui lui avait donné cet ordre et dans quel but ? Car Snow n'avait à l'évidence rien reçu, ce qui signifiait que ses ex-partenaires cherchaient toujours à éliminer l'informaticien…Et lui par la même occasion. Il devait donc, avant toute chose, les mettre en sécurité. Il répondrait à la question du pourquoi après.

Dissimulé derrière le petit local, Reese jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'embarcadère et découvrit une véritable scène de guerre. L'immense structure d'acier et de verre du Withehall terminal ferry avait laissé place à une montagne informe de taules, d'éclats de verre et de blocs de béton. Sur le parking annexe, un gigantesque cratère encore fumant copieusement arrosé par les canons à eau des pompiers, témoignait de la violence de l'explosion et les voitures étaient à peine reconnaissables.

Mais, habitué à ce genre de spectacle, l'agent ne fit aucun cas du trou béant, des carcasses de véhicules et des débris éparpillés un peu partout. Il ne s'émut pas plus des victimes prises en charge sur place ou en train d'être déplacées vers un poste de secours avancé ni des cadavres recouverts par des draps de fortune, ni même des vedettes des gardes côtes qui sillonnaient le fleuve à la recherche des passagers du Ferry qui avait coulé dans l'attentat.

Non. L'attention de John était focalisée sur les secouristes, les fédéraux et les policiers qui quadrillaient la zone. L'endroit était littéralement infesté de représentants d'agences du gouvernement de tout poil. Son regard d'acier scanna les environs à la recherche d'un moyen de traverser cette fourmilière de fonctionnaires sans se faire repérer.

Interpellé par le mutisme de l'autre homme, Finch se pencha à ton tour et son sang se figea dans ses veines en voyant ce à quoi il avait échappé de justesse. Mais la voix de Reese le tira brutalement de ses pensées.

-A mon signal, courez jusqu'à l'ambulance la plus proche.

Finch chercha le véhicule en question puis ses yeux s'élargirent en constatant, effaré, qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de l'épicentre de l'explosion, c'est-à-dire, au plus près des autorités, endroit, qui plus est, sur lequel étaient braquées les caméras du monde entier.

-Vous ne comptez pas passer par là ?! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant Reese par le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer.

L'agent se retourna et plongea son regard déterminé dans celui, apeuré, du reclus.

-Vous avez une meilleure idée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Finch ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma. Malgré tout son génie, non, aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ils ne pouvaient revenir sur leurs pas sous peine de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec des secouristes secondés par des policiers qui ne manqueraient pas de les questionner avant de les conduire dans le poste de secours le plus proche pour leur prodiguer les premiers soins et surtout les recenser comme toutes les autres victimes. Le seul chemin pour atteindre la ville était donc de traverser le lieu même de l'attentat afin d'atteindre Water Street. De là, ils pourraient rejoindre n'importe lequel de ses appartements fantômes dans Lower Manhattan ou East Village. Mais comment atteindre l'artère sans se faire repérer ?

Finch balaya rapidement l'endroit du regard à la recherche d'une meilleure solution.

-On ne peut pas contourner l'embarcadère, tous les passages sont bouclés par la police, murmura-t-il comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

-C'est exact. C'est pourquoi nous allons passer en plein milieu, s'impatienta John en reportant son attention sur le lieu de l'attentat, traçant mentalement le chemin à suivre.

-Qu..Quoi ?! Bredouilla le reclus n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Mais Reese ne fit aucun cas de la panique perceptible dans la voix tremblante de l'informaticien et ordonna sèchement:

-On y va !

Et sans attendre, il s'élança vers l'embarcadère, se faufilant entre les restes fumants de tôles, de barres d'acier, de murs effondrés et de camions de pompiers avec l'agilité d'un félin. Finch resta quelques secondes complètement tétanisé, puis, réalisa que s'il voulait se sortir de cette souricière, il devait le suivre. Et maintenant !

Prenant son courage à deux mains et laissant son cerveau au placard, Harold s'élança à sa poursuite, peinant à se frayer un chemin dans ce dédale de débris, de véhicules stationnés en catastrophe et des effets personnels des victimes qui jonchaient le sol.

La gorge de l'informaticien se serra en voyant un sac à main ouvert d'où sortait un portable qui sonnait dans le vide. Il imaginait sans peine un proche ou un ami à l'autre bout du fil, essayant en vain de joindre sa propriétaire, sans doute morte à en juger par le cadavre recouvert d'une bâche blanche à proximité. Outre ces objets du quotidien abandonnés ça et là qui rappelaient à quel point la mort avait brutalement fauché d'innocentes victimes, des flaques de sang et des amas brunâtres étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Déjà, des hommes en costume déposaient des repères jaunes vifs à proximité pour permettre aux scientifiques de l'identité judiciaire de récupérer ces restes humains afin de procéder, ultérieurement, à l'identification des victimes. Il faut dire que New York avait une certaine expérience en la matière depuis le 11 septembre 2001…

Finch détourna rapidement le regard pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion et buta sur un objet. Il baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il marchait sur un doudou tâché de sang.

S'en fut trop.

La peur se mut en malaise et une violente nausée monta du fond de son estomac. Il réussit tant bien que mal à la contenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent l'ambulance que l'agent avait désigné. Sitôt adossé à la carrosserie, Harold fut secoué par de violents spasmes qui le plièrent en deux. Les mains posées sur ses genoux, Finch vomit sous les yeux d'un Reese impuissant mais compatissant. Le choc de l'explosion, la perte de son ami, les images horribles et traumatisantes des blessés et des cadavres, l'odeur puissante et ferreuse du sang et de gaz l'auraient certainement touché lui aussi s'il n'avait eu une autre priorité en tête : leur survie.

Une fois son estomac vide, Finch se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda John en dévisageant le visage blême de l'autre homme.

-Non.

Cette réponse d'une honnêteté désarmante prononcé d'une voix enrouée fit sourire Reese. Mais rapidement la réalité le rattrapa. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait remarqué, ni les policiers qui peinaient à contenir derrière un cordon de sécurité les familles paniquées, les journalistes à l'affût d'images sensationnelles et les badauds qui immortalisaient l'événement avec leurs Smartphones, ni les secouristes qui s'affairaient auprès des blessés, ni les agents du gouvernement qui, gants en latex aux mains, commençaient à récolter des indices. Il se retourna vers Finch et lui ordonna sèchement :

-Restez-là et ouvrez l'œil.

Et encore une fois, sans même attendre sa réponse, l'agent s'engouffra dans l'ambulance dont les portes avaient été laissées grandes ouvertes pour permettre aux équipes médicales de venir se ravitailler en matériels de première urgence.

 _Ouvrir l'œil ?!_

Finch jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui et eut la sensation terriblement oppressante d'être au milieu d'un nid de vipères. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi recherché que lui, il n'aurait pu être au pire endroit…

Après des secondes aussi longues que des heures pour Finch, Reese sortit du véhicule les bras chargés de compresses, d'une bande, d'un flacon d'antiseptique et de vêtements. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de l'informaticien était que le jeune homme avait enfilé par-dessus ses vêtements humides, une veste d'ambulancier. Il glissa les pansements dans les poches de son costume avant de se coiffer de la casquette qu'il venait de subtiliser, complétant ainsi sa panoplie du parfait secouriste. Puis, sans crier gare, il lança une boule de vêtements en direction de l'informaticien.

-Enfilez ça.

Harold rattrapa maladroitement la lourde veste d'ambulancier mais la casquette atterrit pitoyablement par terre. Il resta quelques secondes interdit, observant d'un œil méfiant le vêtement.

-Allez, s'impatienta Reese en se baissant pour ramasser la casquette.

Harold hésita encore quelques secondes mais le regard de John le poussa à s'exécuter sans poser plus de questions. Passablement agacé par sa faiblesse, il enfila la veste, bien trop grande pour lui, et prit la casquette que l'agent lui tendait d'un geste brusque comme pour lui signifier son mécontentement de devoir se soumettre à lui sans discuter.

John afficha un sourire insolent et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent devant ce comportement puéril. Il était clair qu'en d'autres circonstances, l'homme l'aurait envoyé paître sans autre forme de procès. Il devait bien avoué qu'il aimait le voir ainsi, fier, affichant une colère de façade alors qu'au fond de ses yeux bleus, il pouvait clairement lire la peur. Son impression fut confirmée puisque lorsqu'il s'avança, Harold eut un mouvement de recul. Essayant d'ignorer une déception tout à fait incongrue au regard des circonstances, il saisit délicatement ses lunettes, les replia soigneusement avant de les ranger dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Il enfonça ensuite un peu plus la casquette sur la tête de l'informaticien et chuchota :

-Un vieux dicton polonais dit _c'est sous le lampadaire qu'il fait toujours le plus sombre_.

Le visage de Finch se décomposa alors que les mots de Reese prenaient sens dans son esprit.

-Vous…Vous voulez dire que l'on va traverser cet endroit infesté d'agents sous les yeux des caméras du monde entier ?!

Constatant que le génie avait compris son plan, Reese le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna droit vers les lieux de la catastrophe. Une véritable armée s'affairait autour des ruines de l'embarcadère. Mais contre toute attente, les deux hommes traversèrent l'endroit sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Il faut dire que personne ne faisait attention à deux ambulanciers au milieu de toute cette foule de secouristes. Pour donner le change, John fit mine de s'occuper de blessés, remontant une couverture de survie ou vérifiant une perfusion. Pour n'importe quel observateur, il s'agissait de deux urgentistes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de faire leur travail au milieu de ce chaos.

Mais Reese cherchait avant tout un moyen de sortir du périmètre de sécurité sans éveiller les soupçons. Car il avait vu des agents du gouvernement errer au milieu des décombres à quelques mètres d'eux. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Il s'agissait des deux agents qui avaient placé la bombe dans la camionnette blanche quelques heures plus tôt. Même s'il ne les avait vu que quelques minutes, il reconnaitrait ce duo improbable n'importe où. L'homme à la carrure impressionnante parlait à la petite brune au regard perçant. Soudain, la jeune femme regarda dans sa direction. Reese baissa rapidement la tête afin de dissimuler son visage derrière la visière de sa casquette et pressa le pas. Faisant preuve d'un sang froid à toute épreuve, il chercha une échappatoire.

Il trouva son salut dans deux brancardiers un peu gauches qui cherchaient à transporter un blessé sur une civière. John se dirigea droit vers eux, Finch toujours sur ses talons.

-Un coup de main ? Demanda l'agent aux secouristes, vrais ceux-ci, qui suaient à grosses gouttes en portant un homme inconscient.

L'ambulancier leva les yeux et étudia longuement le nouvel arrivant. Il fallait avouer que l'allure de John avait de quoi surprendre, entre ses cheveux et son pantalon humide et son entaille à la pommette. Mais un râle de son blessé lui fit passer outre. Après tout, rien d'étonnant dans cet enchevêtrement d'acier, d'éclats tranchants, une blessure était vite arrivée quant aux vêtements trempés, les lances à incendie des pompiers qui continuaient à cracher des litres d'eau pouvaient parfaitement l'expliquer. Mais surtout, son esprit était focalisé sur une chose : il avait besoin d'aide. Et maintenant ! Aussi, ce fut avec un soulagement évident qu'il répondit :

-Merci, c'est pas de refus.

Réprimant un sourire, Reese fit signe à Harold de se positionner à l'avant et débarrassa le second d'un sac de perfusion qui visiblement l'encombrait. Il maintint la poche en l'air tout en examinant les blessures de la victime. L'homme, d'une soixantaine d'années, avait une méchante plaie à la tête et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Son visage et ses vêtements avaient été lacérés par les éclats de verre et les débris en tout genre mais ce n'étaient que des égratignures sans importance comparé à sa cuisse, traversée de part en part, par une longue tige métallique. Si cette blessure était plus impressionnante que celle à la tête, elle était bien moins préoccupante puisque la barre bloquait l'hémorragie. Avec des gestes précis acquis non pas sur les bancs de la fac de médecine mais sur le terrain, John vérifia le pouls de l'homme. Il était faible. Très faible.

\- Allez, on y va ! S'écria-t-il avant de prendre position à l'arrière de la civière.

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers le cordon de sécurité qui permettait de tenir éloigné curieux, familles et journalistes. Un policier souleva la bande de plastique rouge et blanche et les quatre hommes passèrent sans encombre. Finch n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient réussi à passer au nez et à la barbe des agents du gouvernement. Mais il ne devait pas crier victoire trop vite, aussi il s'appliqua à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Les quatre secouristes se dirigèrent vers l'une des nombreuses ambulances qui attendaient sur Water Street, tous feux allumés et sirène hurlante, dans une file tellement interminable qu'ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. Sitôt un blessé embarqué, les véhicules filaient sur Franklin Delano Roosevelt avenue vers l'un des nombreux hôpitaux réquisitionnés pour faire face à l'afflux de victimes. Une fois arrivés, l'un des infirmiers ouvrit les portes arrière de l'ambulance afin de pouvoir insérer le brancard. Reese grimpa prestement dans le véhicule et guida la civière avec une dextérité qui laissa Harold pantois. Avec des gestes sûrs et professionnels, il accrocha la poche de perfusion au crochet du plafond prévu à cet effet puis fixa les électrodes sur la poitrine du blessé afin de surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Resté à l'extérieur du véhicule, Finch attendait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de curiosité. Sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait rien de plus que des images informes mais il lui semblait évident que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'agent de la CIA effectuait des gestes de réanimation. Une fois le blessé stabilisé, John sortit, laissant les secouristes prendre soin de leur patient.

\- Allez-y ! S'écria Reese en tapant sur la carrosserie pour signifier au chauffeur qu'il pouvait y aller.

Aussitôt, l'ambulance démarra et s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Une fois seuls, Reese se tourna vers Finch qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils avaient endossé le rôle d'ambulanciers. L'angoisse et la surprise étaient visibles sur son visage. L'homme était blanc comme un linge et son corps semblait écrasé sous le poids de sa veste beaucoup trop grande pour lui. L'agent pouvait aisément comprendre la tension qui l'habitait mais ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sortis d'affaire.

-Bien. Maintenant, tirons-nous de là !

Reese tourna les talons et traversa la rue qui avait été fermée par les autorités. Alors qu'il lui obéissait encore une fois docilement, Finch pensait cyniquement que l'expression suivre quelqu'un aveuglément était très appropriée dans son cas. Heureusement, la pression commença à retomber à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du lieu de l'attentat. Mais une nouvelle angoisse commençait à naître dans le creux de son ventre. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Où l'entraînait-il ? Soudain, un nouvel ordre claqua, aussi froid que l'air ambiant :

-Débarrassez-vous de votre veste et de votre casquette.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, John ôta ses vêtements d'ambulanciers et les abandonna dans une poubelle avant de bifurquer dans une rue perpendiculaire qui remontait vers le centre de Manhattan. Harold obtempéra et le suivit sans poser de questions. Il maudissait sa docilité. Il avait envie de hurler, de crier son impuissance mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta donc d'obéir, croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas un piège fomenté par la CIA. L'idée fugace de s'enfuir à toutes jambes l'effleura un bref instant mais elle fut rapidement balayée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les longues jambes musclées de l'agent qu'il devinait dans son pantalon encore humide. Ce dernier le rattraperait en deux enjambées il en était convaincu.

Les yeux dans le vague et le cerveau cherchant toujours à analyser les sentiments très contradictoires que Reese éveillait en lui, Harold marchait comme un automate, perdu dans ses pensées. Tellement perdu qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le sujet de ses tourments s'était arrêté à côté d'une voiture et se cogna à lui.

-Oh, désolé, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant, un peu confus de sa maladresse.

-Tenez, dit Reese en lui tendant ses lunettes avec un petit sourire moqueur.

L'agent devait sans doute croire que sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Pour rien au monde Harold n'allait le contredire. Il n'allait certainement pas avouer que c'était parce qu'il occupait ses pensées qu'il lui était rentré dedans…

-Merci.

Une fois ses lunettes sur le nez, Finch se sentit un peu mieux. Il reporta son attention sur l'agent et fronça les sourcils, interloqué par son attitude. En effet, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun curieux ni qu'aucune caméra de surveillance ne risquaient de les surprendre, l'agent se dirigea vers une poubelle reposant contre un mur. Après avoir farfouillé dans les déchets, il se redressa, un cintre à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda l'informaticien, perplexe.

Mais Reese ignora sa question et se dirigea vers une puissante Jaguar XJ noire stationnée non loin de là en tortillant l'objet jusqu'à obtenir une tige droite d'une trentaine de centimètres qu'il inséra entre la vitre et le joint de la portière d'une berline. Aussitôt, une alarme stridente se mit à hurler, provoquant la panique du reclus.

-Mais enfin arrêtez ! On va nous repérer ! S'écria-t-il en lançant des regards anxieux autour de lui.

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se faire bêtement arrêter pour vol de voiture ?!

-Je doute qu'un taxi ou qu'un uber passe dans le coin et les autorités ont d'autres chats à fouetter, répondit enfin l'agent en s'affairant toujours sur la portière, les yeux rivés sur le loquet toujours fermé.

Soudain, un déclic se fit entendre. John releva la tête et afficha un petit sourire suffisant.

-Et voilà, déclara-t-il, visiblement très fier de lui, avant de s'installer au volant de la luxueuse berline anglaise.

Face à tant de suffisance, Finch poussa un long soupir avant de contourner le véhicule puis s'installer à côté de l'agent qui était déjà en train de dénuder les fils sous le tableau de bord. En deux temps trois mouvements, il coupa l'alarme et fit rugir le puissant moteur V6. Après avoir vérifié que la géolocalisation du véhicule était bien désactivée, John se redressa et observa l'informaticien, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, comme s'il cherchait un compliment.

-Vous être très doué, consentit finalement Finch tout en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Et encore, vous n'avez encore rien vu, j'ai beaucoup d'autres talents, répondit d'une voix rauque le jeune homme en enclenchant la première.

-Je n'en doute pas, crut bon d'ajouter le reclus dans un souci complètement puéril d'avoir le dernier mot.

Mais c'était mal connaître l'agent qui rétorqua du tac-au-tac :

-Vu les circonstances, je pense que j'aurai encore bien des occasions de vous les montrer.

Finch tourna la tête et contempla le profil de l'agent. Malgré son entaille à la joue, l'homme était toujours aussi magnifique avec ses cheveux humides qui retombaient sur son front, ses yeux brillants d'excitation et ses pommettes légèrement rosies à cause du froid. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il conduisait. Il devait bien avouer que l'adrénaline lui conférait un charme fou.

Harold resta interdit. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que la conversation glissait sur ce terrain dérangeant. Cherchait-il à le mettre mal à l'aise avec ses sous-entendus? Cela ressemblait fort à du flirt, mais Harold se ressaisit. Il ne perdait pas de vue que l'homme était un agent de la CIA. Il avait été formé à toute sorte de manipulations et avec un physique aussi attrayant, il ne faisait aucun doute que la séduction devait faire partie de son arsenal pour faire plier ses ennemis.

Et ce doute lancinant revint avec d'autant plus de force qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls. Etait-il son ennemi ? Etait-il tombé dans un piège ? Ou bien était-il, comme il le prétendait, un allié ?

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

Les mains de l'agent se crispèrent sur le volant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Reese se trouvait dans une telle situation. Durant certaines missions particulièrement périlleuses, il avait parfois dû se replier dans des planques plus ou moins miteuses pour échapper à des ennemis très informés ou trop nombreux. Depuis la nuit des temps, la ruse et la dissimulation ont toujours été des armes très efficaces pour vaincre un ennemi plus fort. Mais cette fois-ci, des différences notables rendaient cette mission bien plus périlleuse : ses ennemis étaient ses partenaires de la CIA et il ne savait toujours pas à qui il obéissait…

-Dans ce genre de situation, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Pour que la CIA lâche l'affaire, il faut qu'elle nous croie morts, murmura-t-il sombrement sans quitter la route des yeux.

Finch garda le silence et réfléchit. En soi, cela ne lui était pas très difficile puisqu'il était déjà mort…En tout cas, sa véritable identité…Quand à Harold Wren, le faire disparaitre serait pour lui un jeu d'enfant…

-Mais on doit d'abord trouver une planque, continua l'agent en engageant la berline sur la troisième avenue.

L'informaticien ne releva pas l'information, son cerveau commençant déjà à élaborer des plans pour sa prochaine identité. Quelle vie choisira-t-il ? Réparateur de photocopieuses ? Professeur de littérature ? S'installera-t-il dans l'anonymat d'une grande métropole comme Los Angeles ou préférera-t-il un coin reculé dans le Montana ? Pour l'instant, tout le champ des possibles étaient ouverts et dès qu'il serait devant son ordinateur, il s'attèlerait à créer sa nouvelle vie à la manière d'un Yahvé façonnant le premier homme avec de la glaise. Si John Reese était sincère quant à ses intentions, peut-être lui créera-t-il une nouvelle identité à lui aussi ? Un peu comme un juste retour d'ascenseur. Il pourrait alors lui prouver que lui aussi avait des talents cachés. Avec un ordinateur entre les mains, il pouvait faire des miracles. N'avait-il pas crée la première Intelligence Artificielle ? Un petit sourire suffisant apparut sur son visage fatigué, seul signe de son excès de confiance. Mais ce petit moment de grâce fut de courte durée…

Un ordinateur ! Il n'en avait pas ! Finch réfléchit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner au siège d'IFT ni chez lui, ces lieux étaient sans doute surveillés de près. Il pouvait toujours aller chercher un portable dans l'un de ses nombreux appartements. Nathan et lui s'y retrouvaient souvent après leur travail pour peaufiner la Machine… C'est alors qu'il réalisa !

La Machine !

La Bibliothèque !

Les ordinateurs de Nathan !

Même s'il avait fermé la porte dérobée que son ami avait crée pour sauver les numéros non-pertinents, le mal était fait. La Machine conservait une faiblesse que n'importe quel informaticien de la NSA pourrait trouver d'autant plus facilement s'il avait entre les mains ces ordinateurs.

Il devait absolument aller les chercher avant que les agents du gouvernement ne mettent la main dessus et ne découvrent tous leurs secrets.

-Conduisez-moi à Lexington Avenue d'abord, ordonna-t-il en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

L'agent profita d'un feu rouge pour se tourner et dévisager Harold d'un air circonspect :

-Vous voulez retourner dans la bibliothèque abandonnée ?

Finch tressaillit violemment comme s'il venait d'être traverser par une décharge électrique. Il déglutit péniblement avant de demander d'une voix mal assurée :

-Vous connaissez cet endroit ?

Reese soupira avant d'avouer avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Je vous ai suivi l'autre jour après votre travail, l'agent marqua une pause avant de reprendre, j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Ingram.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné, murmura Finch d'un ton acerbe en détournant le regard.

-Je ne faisais que mon travail, plaida l'agent avant de démarrer une fois le feu devenu vert.

-Travail pour lequel vous excellez.

Reese encaissa le coup en silence. Oui, il était bon pour obéir aux ordres mais maintenant il se demandait si cette qualité n'était pas plutôt un défaut. Car c'était précisément son obéissance aveugle à un ordre qui l'avait mis dans cette situation impossible. Qui lui avait demandé de protéger Harold Wren ? Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Même s'il trouvait les remarques d'Harold parfaitement injustes, il garda ses interrogations pour lui et reprit d'une voix glaciale :

-Pourquoi voulez-vous y retourner ?

-Je dois y chercher quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

Devant le silence obstiné de l'informaticien, Reese freina brusquement et braqua sur lui un regard féroce.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bateau, alors je vous conseille de jouer cartes sur table sinon je vous abandonne ici et vous vous débrouillerez tout seul.

Il bluffait évidemment. Pour une obscure raison, il savait que jamais il ne le laisserait. Mais il était plutôt bon au poker. Très bon même au regard du visage de l'informaticien qui était devenu livide. Finalement, au bout de longues secondes durant lesquelles il pouvait presque entendre le cerveau d'Harold peser le pour et le contre, il avoua :

-Je dois récupérer les ordinateurs de Nathan.

Reese fronça les sourcils :

-Pourquoi ? Qu'ont-ils de si important ?

 _Il est vraiment très perspicace,_ pensa Finch avant d'expliquer :

-Si vous connaissez l'existence de la bibliothèque, je suis convaincu que vos partenaires de la CIA ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. S'ils mettent la main sur ces ordinateurs, ils trouveront des informations qui pourraient compromettre nos chances de fuite. De plus, ces portables pourraient m'être très utile, je ne suis pas mauvais en informatique.

Reese sourit à l'allusion. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il était bon en informatique. Exceptionnellement bon même puisqu'il était le père de la Machine.

-Bien, répondit-il sobrement avant d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

Les rues de New York étaient exceptionnellement vides en cette matinée de printemps pourtant ensoleillée. C'était comme si la métropole retenait sa respiration, suspendue aux breaking news des chaînes d'info en continu. Il ne leur fallut donc que quinze minutes pour atteindre la bibliothèque désaffectée. Reese gara la Jaguar dans une ruelle adjacente qu'il savait à l'abri des caméras de surveillance et coupa le contact.

-Attendez-moi là, déclara d'un ton péremptoire Finch en détachant sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

-Pas question, je viens avec vous.

-La confiance règne, grinça Harold alors qu'il marchait rapidement vers la porte dérobée.

-C'est vous qui dites ça, ironisa le jeune homme en lui emboitant le pas.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque abandonnée, la gorge de Finch se noua. Et dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de ce lieu…Son regard se posa sur le monumental escalier. La dernière fois qu'il avait gravi ses marches, il était en colère contre Nathan et s'apprêtait à avoir avec lui la discussion la plus dure de sa vie. Mais maintenant, Nathan était mort. Il était seul. Mais le bruit des pas dans son dos lui rappela brutalement que non, il n'était pas seul. Mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait avoir confiance ou non en celui qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle un peu à la manière d'une ombre inquiétante.

Sans un mot et dans une ambiance de suspicion plutôt lourde, les deux hommes gravirent les marches de l'escalier jonchées de journaux et de livres abandonnés puis traversèrent les enfilades de rayonnages poussiéreux jusqu'au bureau fantôme improvisé par Nathan.

La pièce était comme figée dans le temps. Les deux ordinateurs ronronnaient toujours doucement et les photographies des numéros non-pertinents étaient toujours scotchées sur le panneau en verre, attendant un sauveur qui ne viendrait plus les sauver. L'ombre de Nathan planait toujours, conférant à l'endroit une atmosphère très particulière, presque fantomatique.

Les épaules basses comme alourdies par le poids de la culpabilité, Finch s'avança vers les portables. Alors que l'informaticien s'employait à éteindre les ordinateurs, Reese déambulait tranquillement dans la pièce. Son regard bleu perçant glissa sur les dossiers éparpillés sur la petite table ronde avant de s'arrêter sur les visages anonymes placardés sur une vitre en piteux état.

-Alors, ce sont eux ? Murmura-t-il les yeux toujours fixés sur les photographies.

Surpris, Finch releva la tête et dévisagea l'agent durant de longues secondes avant de comprendre. Il savait. John était au courant de tout: la Machine, la porte dérobée et les numéros pertinents et non-pertinents. Rien ne servait de lui mentir. Mais on ne tirait pas un trait sur des années de méfiance et de dissimulation comme ça. Le reclus se contenta donc d'acquiescer en silence avant de changer rapidement de sujet.

\- C'est bon, allons-nous-en.

Sur ces mots, Finch tourna les talons et quitta les lieux rapidement comme s'il fuyait la discussion. Pas dupe de la manœuvre, Reese le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres. Il était clair qu'Harold Wren était un homme difficile à apprivoiser. Mais l'agent n'était pas homme à reculer devant un défi, aussi difficile soit-il…

Les deux hommes quittèrent la bibliothèque sans échanger un mot. Finch posa les ordinateurs dans le coffre de la berline mais au moment de s'installer, il remarqua que Reese n'était plus là. Il tourna la tête et le vit s'éloigner avec sa démarche nonchalante si caractéristique. Inquiet, il s'élança à sa poursuite. Une fois à sa hauteur, il demanda en essayant de maîtriser son inquiétude :

-Où allez-vous ?!

Mais l'homme ignora sa question et continua à marcher jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. Une fois sur Lexington Avenue, il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche avant d'ordonner sèchement :

-Donnez-moi votre portefeuille.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi faire ?

-Dépêchez-vous.

Passablement agacé par ce ton autoritaire, Harold sortit tout de même son portefeuille au cuir détrempé de la poche de son pantalon et le remit à Reese qui l'ouvrit. Il s'empara des différentes cartes de crédit qui étaient soigneusement alignées dans le porte-cartes puis le lui rendit.

-Restez-là, déclara-t-il avant de traverser l'avenue à grandes enjambées.

Perplexe, Finch l'observa s'approcher d'un groupe de sans-abris qui tuaient le temps en fumant de l'herbe et en buvant de l'alcool bon marché dans un coin d'immeuble, à l'abri des regards. L'agent échangea quelques mots avec eux avant de leur tendre les cartes. Après un bref salut, il revint vers un Harold complètement catastrophé.

-Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit! Pourquoi leur avez-vous donné mes cartes ?! La CIA va les repérer! S'inquiéta-t-il trottinant à côté de lui alors qu'ils retournaient vers la Jaguar.

-J'espère bien, répondit l'agent avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Quoi?! S'exclama l'informaticien qui s'arrêta net, complètement abasourdi et terrifié à l'idée d'être tombé dans un piège.

John s'arrêta à son tour et expliqua d'une voix calme :

-Ce sont des leurres, de quoi occuper la CIA un certain temps.

Sidéré par autant de sang froid mais finalement rassuré par ce plan très futé, Finch suivit Reese vers la voiture. Une fois installés, l'agent démarra et engagea à nouveau la jaguar sur Lexington Avenue. Ils remontèrent tranquillement vers le Nord de l'île de Manhattan. Un bout d'un quart d'heure d'un silence inconfortable, Finch demanda :

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

-Il nous faut une planque, histoire de se poser et réfléchir à la suite des événements.

Harold hocha la tête. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez par-dessous ses lunettes et soupira longuement. Il était exténué et avait du mal à réfléchir.

-Ca va être difficile sans argent, marmonna-t-il en regardant sans véritablement le voir le paysage urbain qui défilait devant lui.

-Heureusement, le guide du parfait petit espion nous conseille toujours d'avoir de l'argent liquide sur nous, juste au cas où.

-La CIA pense vraiment à tout.

-Elle essaie.

-Elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas qu'un de ses agents ne la trahisse.

-Sans doute…

 _Sauf s'il s'agissait d'une autre mission. Mission tellement secrète qu'elle ne dépendait pas de la CIA mais d'une autre agence…le FBI ? La NSA ? Ou directement du bureau ovale?_ Les questions allaient bon train dans le cerveau de John mais encore une fois, il préféra garder ses doutes pour lui.

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle de la berline qui filait dans des rues de moins en moins désertes. Un peu rêveur et mélancolique, Harold regardait la vie qui reprenait lentement son cours normal. Maintenant que l'adrénaline provoquée par l'urgence de la situation était dissipée, il prit brutalement conscience de sa blessure au bras. Une douleur lancinante parut soudainement se réveiller au point qu'il remonta sa manche pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Son bandage sommaire était taché de sang. Il fallait suturer la plaie au plus vite. Il rabaissa rapidement son vêtement mais pas assez vite car John avait lui aussi vu le sang souiller le pansement. Imperceptiblement, il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Bientôt, la circulation retrouva sa densité habituelle pour un milieu de journée à New York. Ils passèrent le Robert Kennedy Bridge puis descendirent vers Ocean Hill à Brooklyn, lieu tristement célèbre pour être l'un des quartiers où le taux de meurtres par habitant était le plus élevé de New York.

Dire que l'endroit était peu avenant était un euphémisme. La route n'avait pas été entretenue depuis des lustres et malgré sa dextérité, Reese ne pouvait éviter les nids de poules qui émaillaient la chaussée. Le quartier avait dû connaitre son heure de gloire à une certaine époque à en juger par les devantures des magasins situés au rez-de-chaussée des immeubles bas. Mais la crise était passée par là et hormis des bars mal famés, des salons de massage douteux et des groupes de dealers attroupés dans le hall de bâtiment plutôt glauques, tous les commerces dits classiques avaient fermé, remplacés par une économie souterraine. Les façades étaient tellement décrépies qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que les appartements à l'intérieur étaient insalubres. Les poubelles n'avaient pas été ramassées depuis bien longtemps et des tas d'immondices encombraient les trottoirs jusqu'à venir déborder sur la chaussée, faisant la joie des chiens errants et des rats.

Pourtant, malgré la criminalité qui ne prenait même plus la peine de se cacher, malgré la violence sous-jacente qu'elle engendrait, malgré la misère et la crasse visibles dans les moindres interstices de ce lieu où vivait une population interlope, la vie réussissait à s'épanouir. Des enfants improvisaient un match de foot au milieu de la route, des mères promenaient leurs bébés dans un parc où ne subsistait plus qu'une malheureuse balançoire et des jeunes, sac à dos à l'épaule, revenaient de l'école.

Finch observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de pitié ce quartier qui lui était totalement inconnu alors qu'il vivait à New York depuis plusieurs années. C'était comme s'il découvrait une autre ville, un autre pays, un autre monde.

Puis, il réalisa que Reese garait la Jaguar. Il leva les yeux et découvrit la façade peu engageante d'un motel. Son nom, Verax, s'affichait en lettres lumineuse d'un rose criard. Des femmes à la tenue laissant peu de place à l'imagination arpentaient le trottoir sous le regard inquisiteur de leurs proxénètes. L'agent coupa le contact.

-Où sommes-nous ? S'enquit Finch avec inquiétude.

-Voici notre planque, répondit John en ouvrant sa portière visiblement bien décidé à sortir.

-Mais…Mais on ne peut pas rester là ?!

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda l'agent en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est un coupe-gorge !

John ne put retenir un sourire devant tant de naïveté.

-Justement, répondit-il en sortant de la berline.

Resté à l'intérieur, Finch le regarda contourner le véhicule avant de lui ouvrir la portière, l'invitant à sortir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le coffre et en sortit les deux ordinateurs portables. Après avoir sérieusement envisagé la perspective de rester dans la Jaguar ou même de s'enfuir avec, l'informaticien se résolut à descendre. Pour se donner du courage, il inspira longuement avant de quitter le véhicule. A peine éloigné de quelques pas, une nuée de voyous à la mine patibulaire s'agglutinèrent autour de la belle anglaise comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

-Vous êtes sûrs que la voiture est en sécurité ?

-Absolument pas.

Finch tourna la tête et effectivement, les délinquants étaient déjà en train de s'installer à l'intérieur du véhicule de luxe. Un grand gaillard dont le bandana rouge autour de la tête lui conférait le statut de chef, bidouillaient les fils que l'agent de la CIA avait dénudés plus tôt. Soudain, le moteur se mit à vrombir sous les cris de joie des occupants. Après avoir appuyé sur la pédale d'accélérateur pour faire rugir le puissant moteur V6, le conducteur enclencha la première et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. La jaguar disparut dans un crissement nerveux de pneus et un nuage de poussière sous les yeux effarés de l'informaticien.

Paniqué, Harold se tourna vers Reese pour l'alerter du vol, ce qui était en-soi très ironique puisqu'ils l'avaient eux-mêmes volés quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ce dernier ne daigna même pas tourner la tête et continuait à marcher d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du motel sous les regards intéressés des filles de joie qui s'avançaient à sa rencontre. Absolument pas rebutées par leurs allures très improbables, les demoiselles jouaient de leurs charmes pour attirer leur attention et gagner quelques précieux billets.

-Salut Beau gosse, commença une plantureuse blonde platine qui dévorait littéralement Reese des yeux, tu veux t'amuser un peu ?

-Merci, mais non merci, répondit l'agent avec un sourire charmeur.

-Comme tu veux, soupira la jeune femme visiblement déçue, mais si tu changes d'avis…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête mais ne dévia pas de son chemin. Rapidement, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant le perron où une splendide rousse attendait, sa poitrine opulente débordait littéralement de son soutien-gorge bien trop petit et sa mini-jupe fendue laissait entrevoir des jambes fuselées.

-Partant pour un plan à trois ? murmura-t-elle en passant une langue aguicheuse sur ses lèvres écarlates.

Ces propositions toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres firent violemment rougir Finch qui ne savait plus où se mettre. John, revanche, semblait très à l'aise et leur souriait. Toutefois, il ne répondit à aucune sollicitation et passa devant les demoiselles sans un mot. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du motel, le cliquetis d'une clochette signala leur entrée. Assis derrière son comptoir, le responsable, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux gras, au visage émacié et au corps très maigre ne leva pas les yeux de son magazine.

Nullement ému par cet accueil plutôt trivial, Reese s'accouda nonchalamment au comptoir et demanda:

-Une chambre.

A contrecœur, l'homme leva enfin les yeux. Il dévisagea les deux hommes d'un air suspicieux, s'attardant sur leurs vêtements en piteux état, la blessure au bras de Finch et les égratignures sur leurs visages. Ménageant un faux suspense car il semblait plus qu'évident que ce motel n'allait pas refuser de nouveaux clients, l'homme s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes. Il en saisit une qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres puis l'alluma. Il tira longuement dessus puis souffla lentement la fumée.

-C'est vingt dollars pour une heure, trente-cinq pour deux, annonça-t-il finalement avec un sourire concupiscent sur les lèvres.

-Voilà cinq cent pour le reste de la journée et la nuit, déclara l'agent en posant les billets sur le comptoir.

Le gérant fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa surprise mais il n'était visiblement pas habitué à une telle demande ni une telle somme. Un sourire lubrique apparut sur son visage inquiétant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le panneau où se trouvaient les clés des chambres. L'agent nota mentalement que l'établissement était à moitié vide. Il s'empara d'un trousseau et revint en claudiquant.

-Chambre 24, deuxième étage, deuxième chambre à droite, annonça-t-il d'une voix blasée.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'emparer des billets, John lui saisit son poignet d'un geste vif. Il se pencha vers lui et précisa d'une voix menaçante :

-Nous ne voulons pas être dérangés.

-C'est vous les clients, répondit l'homme d'une voix étonnement calme.

L'homme devait être habitué à ce genre de menaces. Ne rien dire, ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, tels pourraient être les préceptes de tout gérant de ce genre d'établissement où différents trafics en tout genre florissaient.

John retira sa main et le gérant s'empressa de ranger l'argent dans sa caisse dissimulée sous son bureau.

-Parfait, conclut froidement l'agent avant de se diriger vers l'escalier en bois recouvert d'un tapis rouge usé, suivi d'un Finch mort de honte en imaginant ce que le gérant devait penser.

Il devait certainement croire qu'ils prenaient une chambre pour…pour… Il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage.

Alors qu'ils montaient les marches, ils croisèrent un couple qui descendait. Le jeune homme arborait un sourire béat alors que la femme, dont l'allure était tout le contraire de la classe et du bon goût, était déjà sur son potable en train d'avertir son souteneur qu'elle était à nouveau disponible.

Tout ici mettait Finch mal à l'aise, les sous-entendus scabreux, les regards concupiscents, les grincements en cadence des sommiers, les gémissements un peu forcés des femmes et les grognements de plaisirs des hommes. Aucun doute possible, leur planque était un hôtel de passes !

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre 24, John la déverrouilla.

-Après vous, déclara-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser passer Harold.

Finch entra dans la chambre comme un condamné vers l'échafaud. Le plancher craqua alors qu'il s'avançait dans la minuscule pièce. En son centre trônait un lit, affaissé au milieu, recouvert d'un plaid vert qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Pour tout mobilier, une table de nuit surmontée d'une lampe de chevet, une commode branlante qui supportait une télévision cathodique et une chaise en formica. Les rideaux à l'unique fenêtre avaient pris une teinte jaunâtre et la descente de lit était d'une propreté douteuse.

L'homme était mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être un rat ou plutôt, une taupe, creusant de plus en plus profondément dans les bas-fonds les plus sordides dans l'espoir un peu fou de se faire oublier de la CIA et du gouvernement…

Le claquement soudain de la porte fit violemment sursauter Harold qui eut la très désagréable impression d'être pris au piège. La voix glaciale et déterminée de John dans son dos le fit frissonner d'effroi.

-Bien, à nous deux maintenant.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _La stéganographie est l'art de la dissimulation._

 _D'abord attribué à la dissimulation d'un message dans un autre message, la stéganographie est utilisée depuis la nuit des temps. Elle a d'ailleurs connu un regain d'intérêt grâce à internet. Globalement, cet art consiste à avancer dans l'ombre. Face à un adversaire, quel qu'il soit, et afin de remporter une victoire, la toute première stratégie consiste à ne pas dévoiler son jeu **.** Qu'il s'agisse de guerre ouverte, d'espionnage, de terrorisme, d'une partie d'échec, de politique, de commerce, de sport et de bien d'autres domaines encore…la dissimulation est essentielle à qui veut battre un ennemi ou concurrent. Associé à la ruse, la dissimulation permet aux plus faibles de vaincre les plus forts._

 _Les taupes. Voilà comment les journalistes de Libération, Sonia Delesalle-Stolper et Veronika Dorman, ont surnommé les deux lanceurs d'alerte qui ont fait (et font toujours) trembler Washington : Julian Assange et Edward Snowden._

 _Leur histoire, étroitement liée, puisque Wikileaks (le site dont Assange est à la fois le fondateur, le rédacteur en chef et le porte-parole) a permis à l'ex-agent de la CIA et consultant pour la NSA, Edward Snowden, de fuir en Russie, est révélatrice du sort peu enviable des lanceurs d'alerte. Considéré comme des traites pour avoir divulgués les programmes de surveillance électronique (Prism et XKeyscore) de citoyens, d'entreprises et d'Etats par les agences de renseignements américaines (NSA, FBI), britannique (GCHQ), canadiennes (CSEC), australiennes (DSD) et néo-zélandaises (GCSB) pour Snowden et pour avoir publiés des documents transmis par Bradley/Chelsea Manning (condamné(e) à 35 ans de prison pour espionnage, mais libéré(e) en 2017 grâce à une réduction de peine du président Obama) et les documents transmis par Snowden pour Wikileaks, les deux hommes sont traqués par les autorités américaines et menacés de mort. Ils doivent maintenant vivre terrés et cachés._

 _En effet, depuis 2012, Julian Assange vit reclus dans l'ambassade d'Équateur à Londres tandis qu'Edward Snowden vit caché quelque part en Russie…_

 _Notons que Person of Interest, dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 5, .exe, a fait un petit clin d'œil à Snowden puisque le routeur était étiqueté en son nom. On voit donc bien le parti pris de la série._

 _"When you say I don't care about the right to privacy because I have nothing to hide, that is no difference than saying 'I don't care about freedom of speech because I have nothing to say' or freedom of the press because I have nothing to write" (Edward Snowden)_


	10. Apocalypse

_«Voici, je viens bientôt, et ma rétribution est avec moi, pour rendre à chacun selon ce qu'est son œuvre. Je suis l'alpha et l'oméga, le premier et le dernier, le commencement et la fin. »_

 _Apocalypse de Saint-Jean, XXII, 13_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Par la fenêtre brisée du troisième étage d'une usine abandonnée sur les rives de l'East River, Snow regardait le ballet des dockers qui déchargeaient des conteneurs estampillés Maersk d'un immense bateau battant pavillon panaméen. De l'autre côté du fleuve, les buildings de Manhattan se dressaient fièrement, toujours majestueux et rutilants, symboles d'une Amérique triomphante. Avec le Queensboro Bridge au premier plan, le paysage avait presque des allures de carte postale si l'on faisait abstraction de l'épaisse fumée qui venait noircir l'azur du ciel.

Le soleil était maintenant haut mais ses rayons n'arrivaient pas à réchauffer l'air frais de ce début de printemps. Cela faisait presque six heures que l'attentat avait eu lieu et tous leurs espoirs reposaient maintenant sur un minable petit junkie.

Mark jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme ligoté sur une chaise avant de reporter son attention sur son portable posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, désespérément muet. Depuis qu'Hayden l'avait appelé quatre heures auparavant, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Sa seule crainte était que les deux autres agents lui coupent l'herbe sous le pied et retrouvent Reese avant lui. Non pas qu'il veille sauver son ancien partenaire mais il voulait avoir le privilège de lui coller lui-même une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il soupira longuement avant de porter un grand verre Starbucks à ses lèvres. Il ne put retenir une grimace en avalant le café désormais froid et amer.

-Merde.

De colère, Mark écrasa le gobelet avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce sans se soucier du liquide noir renversé sur le béton brut du sol. Il se replongea dans la contemplation des immenses grues de déchargement qui empilaient les conteneurs un peu à la manière d'un Tetris géant. L'agent avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il était presque certain que cette piste ne mènerait nulle part…

Un cri résonna dans le hangar suivi de pleurs :

-S'il-vous-plait…Pitié…

L'agent ne prêtait même pas attention aux suppliques du prisonnier. Il savait d'instinct qu'ils n'en tireraient rien de très intéressant.

C'était trop facile.

Trop simple.

Trop amateur.

Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas à Reese.

Car quand Hayden l'avait informé que les cartes de Wren avaient été utilisées dans plusieurs distributeurs du côté de Carnegie Hill, dans l'Upper East Side, il avait tout de suite eu de sérieux doutes. Malgré tout, Stanton et lui avaient sauté dans leur voiture, nourrissant, sans trop y croire, l'espoir de retrouver les deux fugitifs qui manquaient à l'appel. En effet, après avoir écumés tous les postes de secours avancés, attendus que les vedettes des gardes côtes remontent les derniers corps, contactés les hôpitaux de la ville et même vérifiés les morgues, les agents avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : Reese et Wren avaient échappé à l'attentat.

Dès lors, il leur avait paru évident que les deux fugitifs étaient ensemble. Sinon comment expliquer qu'un simple technicien informatique ait pu échapper à un attentat puis à leurs recherches intensives ?!

Mais hélas, ce ne furent ni l'informaticien ni leur ex-partenaire qu'ils avaient découvert dans cette ruelle sordide cachée en plein cœur de Manhattan, mais un groupe de jeunes qui venaient visiblement de consommer de la drogue. Affalés à même le sol, ils ne s'étaient même pas cachés, même pas enfuis, même pas niés, ils les avaient juste regardés approcher, sans rien dire.

Grâce à des captures d'écran de caméras de surveillance dissimulées au-dessus des distributeurs de billets que la NSA leur avait fournis, ils avaient rapidement repéré celui qui avait retiré des espèces. Planant complètement, Harry Goldfarb, vingt ans à peine, n'avait opposé aucune résistance quand les deux agents l'avaient fouillé. Après avoir découvert que le jeune homme avait toujours les cartes en sa possession, Stanton et Snow l'avaient embarqué manu militari dans leur véhicule sous les yeux vitreux de ses camarades d'infortune toujours aussi amorphes.

Kara s'était installée au volant tandis que Snow l'avait maintenu éveillé à l'arrière. Pas question qu'il sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris ? Avait-t-elle demandé en prenant la direction d'une usine désaffectée sur l'East River où ils avaient leurs habitudes pour les interrogatoires un peu…musclés.

Snow avait relevé la manche du junkie et avait découvert un avant-bras couverts de traces de piqures. La plupart de ses veines avaient explosé et sa peau était couverte d'hématomes.

-Héroïne.

-De quand date son dernier shoot?

L'agent s'était penché sur le jeune homme pour observer son visage. Le garçon était blême, en sueur et ses pupilles complètement dilatées. Il lui avait assené plusieurs gifles mais Tony planait tellement qu'il n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour se défendre. Tout au plus, avait-il articulé des paroles au demeurant incohérentes. Aucun doute possible, il venait de prendre une dose. Passé le flash, les héroïnomanes connaissaient une période d'euphorie et de bien être si intense qu'elle leur faisait complètement perdre pied et oublier un monde extérieur qu'ils jugeaient trop dur.

-Moins d'une heure, avait-il annoncé à la manière d'un expert.

Ce qui n'était pas très éloigné de la réalité puisque la CIA avait pour habitude d'utiliser toutes sortes de drogues pour faire parler des détenus. N'avait-elle pas utilisé le LDS dans le cadre de la programmation mentale de certains de ses agents ? Chose on ne peut plus ironique si l'on considère que quelques années plus tard, le président Nixon déclarait la guerre à la drogue…

-Encore trois heures et il sera à point, avait conclu Kara avec un petit sourire en coin.

Interroger un drogué était presque aussi facile qu'abattre un éléphant dans un couloir. Il suffisait d'attendre la descente et le jeune homme leur livrerait absolument tout ce qu'ils demanderont… voir même plus. Kara n'aurait sans doute même pas besoin de le torturer…mais bon, pourquoi sans priver ?

Cela faisait donc trois heures maintenant que Tony était entre leurs mains. Mais Snow doutait de la pertinence de cette piste. D'une part, il lui semblait totalement aberrant qu'un agent aussi expérimenté et compétent que Reese laisse les cartes de crédit au nom de Wren dans la nature. Mais admettons. L'informaticien avait très bien pu être négligent... L'autre problème, et non des moindres, venait de leur témoin. Pour une dose, un junkie était capable de vendre père et mère ce qui rendait son témoignage plus que douteux…

Au loin, Mark repéra la silhouette athlétique d'un docker. Ses pensées dérivèrent immédiatement vers Reese.

Où se trouvait-il ?

Pourquoi les avait-il trahis ?

Qui le harcelait au téléphone ? Une puissance étrangère ? La Chine ? La Russie ? L'Iran ? Une entité terroriste ? Al-Qaïda ? ISIS ? Les suprématistes blancs ? Un groupe mafieux ?

Dans quel but ? L'argent ? Snow était sceptique. John n'avait jamais semblé particulièrement attiré par l'appât du gain…Des idéaux ? Peut-être…Ces derniers temps, il lui avait paru hésitant, remettant en question à plusieurs reprises ses ordres et la légitimité de ses missions…

Il ressassait ces questions et se perdait en conjectures quand un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna et découvrit Kara assise sur une chaise, les pieds négligemment posés sur une table abandonnée par des squatteurs. Elle s'était mise à son aise. Elle avait remonté ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute, avait ôté sa veste de costume et sa chemise pour ne garder qu'un débardeur blanc…enfin plus tout à fait puisque des taches de sang le souillaient.

L'homme s'avança vers elle et posa son téléphone, juste à côté des fameuses cartes de crédit, d'une tenaille ensanglantée et de gants de chirurgien qu'elle venait de retirer. Car le problème quand on torturait un drogué était de ne pas contracter accidentellement une hépatite ou le SIDA. Cela serait dommage et gâcherait un peu la fête…

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il, aucunement ému par les preuves de tortures négligemment posées sur la table.

-Il dit qu'un gars en costume trempé et déchiré lui a donné ces cartes sans explication, sans doute un leurre, expliqua la jeune femme en commençant à se curer les ongles avec un petit canif sorti de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as appris que je ne sache pas déjà, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, exaspéré par la nonchalance de la jeune femme.

Kara leva les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire.

-Ils étaient sur Lexington Avenue.

L'agent plissa les yeux.

 _Lexington Avenue… La bibliothèque abandonnée où Wren et Ingram s'étaient retrouvés l'autre jour…Que faisaient-ils là-bas ?_

-Quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il, devinant, à son sourire entendu, que la jeune femme lui réservait encore une surprise.

-Reese serait reparti avec un autre homme à peu près dans le même état que lui dans une Jaguar XJ noire.

-Pas très discret comme voiture.

-Élégante, puissante, je trouve au contraire qu'elle lui convient parfaitement.

Ignorant cette remarque parfaitement stérile, Snow saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro préenregistré qu'il avait tendance à beaucoup faire depuis quelques temps…malheureusement. Car téléphoner à Michael Hayden pour lui transmettre des informations lacunaires et sujettes à caution était s'exposer à ses foudres. D'un simple claquement de doigts, le directeur de la CIA pouvait l'envoyer en prison, dans un sac mortuaire ou pire, à la circulation.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre puisque son patron décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Nul doute qu'il attendait son coup de fil avec impatience.

-Du nouveau ? Lança-t-il sans préambule.

Snow inspira profondément avant d'expliquer :

-Il s'agissait d'une diversion. Reese a donné les cartes de crédit à un drogué sur Lexington avenue avant de s'enfuir, vraisemblablement avec Wren, au volant d'une Jaguar XJ noire.

Tout comme pour l'agent quelques instants plus tôt, cette adresse fit immédiatement tilt dans l'esprit aiguisé d'Hayden.

-N'est-ce pas là que Wren et Ingram se sont rencontrés?

-Effectivement.

Un silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil, comme si le directeur de la CIA réfléchissait. Finalement, l'homme ordonna sèchement :

-Bien. Découvrez ce qu'ils ont fait là-bas.

Mark hésita avant de demander :

-Et la voiture ?

Nouveau silence. Puis la réponse claqua:

-On s'en occupe.

Visiblement, le directeur de la CIA ne souhaitait pas en dire plus. Prenant acte de cette non-information, l'agent demanda :

-Et pour le témoin ?

-Tuez-le.

Aucune hésitation cette fois.

-Bien.

-Autre chose ?

-Non.

-Parfait. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez d'autres informations.

Hayden raccrocha sans même attendre la réponse. Snow rangea son portable dans la poche intérieure de son costume.

-Alors ? Lança Stanton en continuant sa manucure.

-On va à la bibliothèque.

-Et lui? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Goldfarb qui avait perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur liée à la torture mais surtout au manque.

Snow l'observa quelques minutes avant d'annoncer froidement :

-Tue-le.

Stanton ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de soupirer en rangeant son petit couteau, saisit ses gants avant de se redresser. Lentement, tel un bourreau s'approchant d'un condamné, elle s'avança vers le junkie. Ligoté à demi-nu sur une vieille chaise, son corps, couvert de sueur, était traversé de violents tremblements. A ses pieds, une flaque de vomi et d'urine témoignait de son calvaire.

Nullement émue par ce spectacle pathétique, Stanton se dirigea directement vers la petite table à côté de lui où elle avait installé son matériel de torture. Mais pour ce cas, pas besoin de révolver, de couteau, de corde ou de poison. Non, pour tuer un drogué, rien de plus facile. Il suffisait de lui donner ce qu'il réclamait à corps et à cris : une dose. Sauf que celle-ci serait la dernière.

Elle saisit donc une petite trousse avec tout le nécessaire du parfait petit dealer et s'approcha de sa future victime. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit en face lui. Le prenant par les cheveux, elle tira rudement sa tête en arrière. L'homme gémit faiblement:

-Pitié…

-Chut…murmura-t-elle doucement.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, ce n'était pas par empathie qu'elle lui demandait de se calmer. C'était juste parce qu'elle avait horreur des pleurnicheries et aimait travailler en paix.

-Pitié...Aidez-moi…

Kara observa le visage crispé par la douleur. Aucune marque de torture n'était visible. Pourtant, l'homme avait bel et bel subi les assauts méthodiquement sadiques de la femme. Ses dents avaient été fracturées, ses doigts de pied cassés. Elle s'était adonnée à un simulacre d'étouffement avec un sac plastique et l'avait même électrocuté sur des zones particulièrement sensibles…

Ajouté au manque, l'homme était à bout. Kara pouvait parfaitement le voir à son regard suppliant. Il lui demandait de mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle allait accéder à sa demande et lui offrir la meilleure mort qui soit.

-Je suis fière de toi, Harry. Tu nous as été d'une très grande aide.

L'homme se détendit…un peu.

-Vous…allez …me libérer ?

Kara sourit. Il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Effectivement, elle allait le libérer…Pour toujours.

-Oui.

Elle enfila à nouveau ses gants et ouvrit sa trousse. Elle posa sur la table tout le nécessaire pour un shoot sous les yeux avides de son prisonnier.

Stanton s'empara d'un petit sachet et renversa son contenu dans le creux d'une cuillère. Elle ajouta à la poudre d'héroïne, un peu d'acide ascorbique, quelques gouttes d'eau injectable puis commença à chauffer le mélange à l'aide d'un briquet. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Harry s'agita sur son siège comme pour accélérer le mouvement.

-Ça vient, ça vient, il faut faire ça bien, murmura l'agent en regardant le produit brunâtre commencer à bouillir doucement.

Une fois la préparation prête, elle remplit la seringue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de bulles d'air…A quoi bon…

Elle posa le shoot sur la table puis sortit à nouveau son couteau. D'un mouvement sec, elle coupa les liens qu'elle prit soin de récupérer avant de tendre la seringue.

-A toi l'honneur.

D'une main tremblante, Harry la saisit. Finalement, le plus dur dans cette histoire fut de trouver une veine viable tant l'homme, toxicomane depuis des années, s'était fait de nombreuses injections un peu partout sur le corps, de la pliure de ses coudes jusqu'à son cou en passant par ses épaules ou l'intérieur de ses cuisses…Après quelques secondes de recherche, il trouva son bonheur sur le dessus de son pied.

Il inséra lentement l'aiguille sous sa peau puis s'injecta enfin le produit.

Lentement, il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière pour savourer une dernière fois le flash puis cet intense sentiment de plénitude. Savait-il qu'il était en train de mourir ? Peut être puisque son dernier mot fut un « merci » à peine audible alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Pendant que la vie quittait peu à peu le corps d'Harry Goldfarb, la jeune femme rangea soigneusement ses affaires. Une fois terminé, elle l'observa avec attention. Un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux révulsés, le jeune homme semblait dormir. Mais Kara savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et sourit.

Il était mort.

Satisfaite, elle se leva et quitta la salle, laissant le pauvre malheureux tel quel, assis à demi-nu sur cette chaise, la seringue encore plantée dans son pied.

D'ici quelques jours, on retrouvera son corps. La police ne prendra même pas la peine d'enquêter, concluant sans l'ombre d'un doute à une overdose.

-C'est bon ? Demanda Snow qui attendait dans l'autre pièce.

Kara nota qu'il avait déjà effacé toutes les traces de leur présence.

-Oui, à l'instant, annonça-t-elle avec fierté.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Au même moment,_

 _à Foggy Bottom,_

 _Washington DC_

Une fois raccroché, Hayden observa avec attention Alicia Corwin qui était revenue dans l'ancien QG de la CIA après avoir passé la matinée dans son bureau de Washington... Ou tout du moins, le supposait-il. Car la jeune femme s'était montrée peu bavarde depuis qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'il manquait deux noms sur la liste des victimes de l'attentat…

Depuis, un climat de défiance s'était installé entre les deux agents. Si Hayden suivait toujours le protocole et ses ordres sans broncher, en bon soldat qu'il était, Corwin, elle, faisait de plus en plus cavalier seul, gardant jalousement ses atouts dans sa manche et ne lâchant les informations que contrainte et forcée.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. La dernière fois que des agences du gouvernement avaient mené ce genre de politique, dix-neuf terroristes avaient réussi à détourner quatre avions de ligne avant de réussir à en précipiter trois sur les symboles de la puissance américaine un certain 11 septembre... Aussi, ne souhaitant pas reproduire les erreurs du passé, Hayden avait mis le haut-parleur lorsque l'agent Snow l'avait appelé. Mais à l'évocation de la Jaguar, la jeune femme s'était tournée pour téléphoner :

-Recherchez une jaguar XJ noire. La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, c'était sur Lexington Avenue vers dix heures ce matin.

Sur ce, elle avait raccroché et s'était concentrée sur la fin de la conversation entre Hayden et son agent. Lorsque ce dernier avait subtilement demandé qui allait s'occuper de la voiture, elle avait fait un signe de la tête, lui signifiant que la Jaguar n'était plus la priorité de la CIA. Sans doute comptait-elle sur la dénommée Control et ses agents suivre cette affaire.

L'homme avait obéi en ordonnant sèchement à Snow de tuer leur informateur avant de concentrer leurs recherches sur la bibliothèque abandonnée.

Un silence pesant s'était maintenant installé dans le bureau enfumé de Foggy Bottom. Hayden avait arrêté de compter les cafés qu'il avait pris depuis ce matin mais sa tachycardie lui signalait qu'il serait sans doute grand temps de faire une pause avec la caféine. En revanche, Alicia Corwin paraissait toujours aussi calme. Bien sûr, elle était contrariée par la tournure des événements. Mais ses contacts au plus haut niveau de l'État et ses moyens illimités lui donnaient une assurance que le chef de la CIA était bien loin de ressentir. Car il savait qu'en cas de coup dur, il était le fusible, celui qui serait livré en pâture à la justice, à la presse et à la population.

Du coup, quand la jeune femme prit la parole, ce fut très étrangement pour le complimenter :

-Je vous dois des excuses, vous aviez raison, Reese est effectivement un excellent agent.

Essayant de cacher sa surprise derrière un masque de froideur, l'homme ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer avec suspicion. Et il avait raison de se méfier car quand Corwin s'installa sur le siège en face de lui, sa remarque n'avait plus rien d'élogieux :

-Mais j'aurai préféré qu'il réserve ses compétences uniquement pour nous. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre putain d'idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver ?

Rectification. Elle était en colère. Elle bouillait littéralement de rage malgré son apparence sereine et son sourire de façade.

-Pour l'instant, il sème des leurres pour gagner du temps. Je suis prêt à parier que la piste de la Jaguar ne nous mènera nulle part.

-Où sont-ils ? Répéta Corwin avec agacement.

Hayden se leva et se dirigea vers un plan de New York qu'il avait fait venir. Durant toute la matinée, il avait essayé de se mettre dans la peau de Reese et d'anticiper ses réactions.

-Dans une zone blanche sans doute. Ce sont des endroits non-couverts par la vidéosurveillance. Avec de l'argent liquide, ils pourront tenir quelques jours et organiser leur fuite, expliqua-t-il en désignant les quartiers qu'il avait entourés avec un épais marqueur rouge.

Alicia, qui l'avait suivi, observa la carte avec attention et sourit :

-Ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin. L'attentat nous a donné un formidable prétexte pour fermer toutes les voies de communication. La ville est bouclée. Les entrées et les sorties sont rigoureusement contrôlées.

Hayden acquiesça :

-Seuls, ils n'ont aucune chance de s'échapper.

Soudain, le téléphone de Corwin sonna. Elle décrocha mais, contrairement au chef de la CIA, ne mit pas le haut-parleur.

-J'écoute.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'opératrice ne sembla pas impressionnée par son ton peu sec et enchaîna de manière professionnelle :

-Madame, nous avons les résultats de la recherche sur le téléphone portable de l'agent John Reese.

-Et alors ?

-Il a effectivement reçu quatre messages textes quelques minutes avant l'explosion.

-De qui ?

-Aucune idée. Le numéro n'est pas répertorié.

-Un téléphone prépayé ?

-Sans doute…

Sentant que l'opératrice hésitait, Corwin demanda :

-Un problème ?

-Eh bien…Le numéro n'a borné sur aucune antenne-relais de la ville.

-Et bien, étendez les recherches, s'agaça Alicia.

-C'est ce que nous avons fait. En réalité, il n'a pas borné du tout. Celui qui a envoyé ces messages n'a pas utilisé le réseau téléphonique classique mais internet.

Un long silence accueillit cette information. Corwin paraissait déstabilisée par cette nouvelle, à tel point que l'agent à l'autre bout du fil l'interpella :

-Madame ?

Alicia reprit immédiatement contenance et demanda:

-Que disaient ces messages ?

-« protège admin », « sauve-le » et « vite »

-Très bien…Merci.

Lorsqu'Alicia Corwin raccrocha, elle demeura interdite quelques instants.

-Alors ? Demanda Hayden en étudiant avec attention la jeune femme.

Même si elle le cachait, elle paraissait soucieuse voire inquiète, comme si quelque chose qu'elle n'avait absolument pas anticipé mais qu'elle redoutait était en train de se passer. Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers lui et annonça d'une voix blanche :

-Ils ne sont pas seuls.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _La bibliothèque abandonnée_

 _Lexington Avenue_

 _New York_

Lorsque Snow gara le SUV noir dans la petite ruelle jouxtant la bibliothèque désaffectée, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Les deux agents avaient mis plus de temps que prévu pour atteindre le cœur de Manhattan en raison des nombreux barrages filtrants qui inspectaient chaque véhicule et vérifiaient l'identité de leurs occupants. Tout agent de la CIA qu'ils étaient, Mark et Kara avaient été prisonniers de la circulation comme les communs des new-yorkais et avaient dû prendre leur mal en patience…ce qui n'était pas leur qualité première…

-Enfin…Soupira Kara en sortant de la voiture avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

Sans répondre, Snow sortit son arme et se dirigea directement vers le tunnel qui menait jusqu'à la porte dérobée. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit, ils avaient l'impression de parfaitement le connaître grâce au rapport hyper-détaillé que Reese en avait fait juste après la rencontre entre Ingram et Wren.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense vestibule dominé par un monumental escalier où gisaient des dizaines de livres et de journaux, les deux agents furent saisis par une étrange sensation de fin du monde. Suivant les indications laissées par leur ex-partenaire, ils montèrent directement à l'étage en faisant bien attention où ils posaient les pieds.

Armes aux poings, Snow et Stanton progressaient extrêmement lentement, à l'affût du moindre détail anormal. Ils craignaient que Reese ne les ait attirés dans un piège. Sans un bruit et toujours aux aguets, ils traversèrent l'enfilade de rayonnages où des livres se mourraient lentement puis se retrouvèrent face à une grille partiellement tirée.

Avec précaution, Snow l'ouvrit et pénétra dans une étrange pièce. Plongée dans la pénombre, il y régnait une atmosphère crépusculaire. Des étagères remplies d'ouvrages anciens étaient couvertes de poussière, des photographies d'inconnus étaient scotchées sur un panneau de verre ébréché et au centre trônait une table vide. Le temps semblait suspendu. Seuls les câbles au sol et les traces de pas laissées dans la poussière témoignaient d'une activité récente.

Rassurés, ils rengainèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à inspecter le lieu à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient expliquer pourquoi Wren et Reese étaient revenus ici ?

Tandis que Stanton regardait les tranches des ouvrages, espérant peut être découvrir au détour d'un titre, un détail intéressant, Mark étudiait les visages, les articles de presse et les divers numéros affichés sur le tableau en verre. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, Kara vint se poster juste derrière lui.

-Voici donc les fameux numéros.

Snow ne répondit pas. Il essayait de se rappeler la conversation entre Ingram et Wren que Reese avait retranscrit dans son rapport. Comme des flashs, des mots lui revirent à l'esprit: «accès de secours », «numéro », «reprogrammé »… Soudain, il réalisa. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce QG de fortune qui allait leur apporter les réponses à leurs questions, mais ce qu'il n'y avait pas !

Il se retourna et observa longuement la table derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Stanton en suivant son regard.

-Les ordinateurs…Il manque les ordinateurs d'Ingram.

En effet, la jeune femme pouvait très distinctement voir les contours de deux ordinateurs portables sur la table poussiéreuse.

-Ils sont revenus pour récupérer des ordinateurs ?

-A l'évidence.

-C'est très malin. Avec les compétences en informatique de Wren et les talents de Reese, ils ont peut être une chance de s'en sortir.

Snow se figea. Ce fut comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son cerveau. Il pouvait presque entendre les voix de Stanton, de Wren et de John se mélanger et répéter inlassablement :

 _Les compétences en informatique de Wren…_

 _Tu l'as reprogrammée…_

 _Il l'a créée…_

Voyant son partenaire étrangement pâle et silencieux, Kara s'inquiéta :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lentement, Snow se tourna vers elle et annonça d'une voix blanche :

-Je sais pourquoi ils sont revenus…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ _Motel Verax__

 _ _ _Ocean Hill,___

 _Brooklyn,_

Assis sur la vieille chaise en formica, rare mobilier dans cette chambre minable, Finch regardait le flash spécial qui tournait en boucle sur une chaîne d'information en continu sur la vieille télévision posée sur la commode. Les images toutes plus insoutenables les unes que les autres exerçaient sur lui une sorte de fascination morbide au point qu'il avait du mal à détourner les yeux.

Tant de morts…

Tant de blessés…

Par sa faute…

Harold comprenait maintenant mieux ce que les psychiatres appelaient le Syndrome Post Traumatique. A ses blessures physiques, somme toute, minimes, s'ajoutaient un traumatisme psychique, hautement plus douloureux et difficile à gérer. La culpabilité, la tristesse, la solitude et la colère se disputaient la première place dans son esprit.

Inconsciemment, il posa sa main sur le bandage à son poignet et ses pensées dérivèrent instantanément vers Reese. Il ne savait que penser de cet homme en qui il n'avait toujours pas confiance mais qui pourtant risquait sa vie pour le sauver.

Il devait bien avouer qu'en se retrouvant seul dans cette chambre avec lui, il avait bien cru être tombé dans un piège dont la CIA avait le secret.

 _-Bien, à nous deux maintenant…_

A ses mots, le sang de Finch s'était figé dans ses veines. Comme au ralenti, il s'était retourné et avait dévisagé Reese avec effroi. Adossé à la porte qu'il venait de verrouiller, le jeune homme l'avait longuement observé, prenant visiblement plaisir à voir la peur dans son regard.

-Que comptez-vous me faire ? Avait-il alors demandé d'une voix tremblante.

Un lent sourire qu'Harold avait mentalement qualifié de carnassier était apparu sur le beau visage de l'agent. Se sentant comme un lapin pris au piège, son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il avait regardé partout autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire mais il n'y avait que la fenêtre…Or, il se voyait mal sauter du deuxième étage…Aussi il avait changé de stratégie et regardé à l'intérieur de la chambre pour y trouver une arme de fortune. Un cendrier massif en grès avait alors attiré son attention.

-N'y pensez même pas, avait brutalement averti l'agent en s'avançant dans la pièce comme un prédateur.

Sans le quitter des yeux et son éternel petit sourire au coin des lèvres, le jeune homme s'était lentement approcher. Finch avait paniqué :

-Que …Que me voulez-vous ?

Semblant beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, Reese avait calmement déclaré :

-Ôtez votre veste et votre chemise.

L'ordre avait tellement déstabilisé Harold qu'il en était littéralement resté bouche bée. Voyant que Reese attendait une réaction de sa part et pas bien sûr d'avoir compris, il avait demandé :

-Quoi ?!

Avec humeur, John avait alors soupiré avant d'articuler lentement comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré :

-Déshabillez-vous et asseyez-vous sur le lit.

Puis, comme si la situation ne le faisait soudainement plus rire, l'agent avait sorti de ses poches les compresses, les bandes et le désinfectant qu'il avait volé dans l'ambulance. Harold avait alors comprit. Sa blessure !

Docilement, il s'était délesté de sa veste mais avait seulement remonté sa manche de chemise. Lorsque Reese avait reporté son attention sur lui, il avait souri en constatant qu'une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas tout à fait obéi à ses injonctions. Toutefois, il n'avait rien dit, respectant sa pudeur.

Il s'était contenté de déchirer les enveloppes de plusieurs compresses avant de les humidifier avec de l'eau provenant du petit lavabo niché un coin de la pièce. Il s'était ensuite agenouillé et avait délicatement pris le bras blessé de Finch. Avec précaution, il avait commencé à ôter le bandage de fortune, souillé. Mais le tissu avait collé à la blessure et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de tirer un coup sec. Finch avait grimacé de douleur.

-Désolé, avait murmuré l'agent avant d'inspecter la plaie.

Longue d'une dizaine de centimètres, l'entaille ne lui avait pas semblé très profonde mais nécessitait tout de même des points de sutures. N'ayant rien sous la main pour prodiguer ce genre de soins, Reese s'était contenté de nettoyer la blessure avant d'appliquer l'antiseptique. Malgré la douleur, Finch n'avait pas crié. Il avait simplement serré les dents en agrippant de l'autre main le couvre-lit dans un réflexe compulsif.

Une fois propre, John avait placé plusieurs compresses sur la plaie avant de faire un bandage serré, histoire de comprimer et juguler le saignement.

Tête baissée, Harold avait regardé Reese le soigner avec méthode et professionnalisme. Aucun doute possible, il avait déjà effectué ces gestes par le passé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que ses mains avaient également dû tuer. Néanmoins, ce qui l'avait profondément troublé était l'extrême douceur et délicatesse de ces gestes. Finch avait été particulièrement mal à l'aise par cette proximité tout à fait inattendue et ce contact très intime, comme des caresses.

Une fois terminé, Reese s'était relevé pour aller jeter le pansement et les compresses souillés dans une poubelle laissée dans un coin.

-Merci, avait alors murmuré Finch, conscient d'avoir une nouvelle fois prêté de mauvaises intentions à l'homme qui faisait de son mieux pour l'aider sans rien attendre en retour.

-Ce n'est rien, avait-il simplement répondu avec un sourire triste avant d'enchaîner, je dois sortir, vous ne bougez pas d'ici et restez éloigné de la fenêtre. Je fais au plus vite.

-Où allez-vous ?! S'était alors écrié Finch en se levant d'un bond, espérant peut être inconsciemment le retenir.

Très étrangement, il avait ressenti une peur irraisonnée à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans cette chambre glauque, sans sa présence sécurisante.

-Je dois aller chercher du ravitaillement…Vous avez faim ?

Finch hocha la tête, prenant brutalement conscience qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

-Très bien. Je vais également chercher deux-trois bricoles. Je prends la clé. Verrouillez la porte derrière moi et surtout, n'ouvrez à personne.

Un peu rassuré, Harold avait acquiescé et avait regardé le jeune homme quitter les lieux avant de fermer la porte. Mais une fois seul, un sentiment d'abandon l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Pour exorciser ce silence qui l'étouffait, il avait allumé la télévision et s'était installé sur la seule chaise de la chambre, prenant soin de rester à l'écart de la fenêtre, suivant comme parole d'Évangile, les recommandations de l'agent.

Depuis, il attendait.

Et cette attente lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Son angoisse grandissait à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient lentement. Il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait deux heures que Reese était sorti.

Il s'inquiétait.

Et si l'homme était parti ? S'il l'avait laissé à son triste sort pour sauver sa propre peau. Cela serait somme toute naturel. Pour un agent aussi expérimenté que Reese, il constituait un poids mort…

Soudain, un bruit de clé dans la serrure le fit sursauter. Finch se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Il ne put retenir un immense soupir de soulagement en découvrant Reese dans l'encadrement.

Enfin, il ne reconnut pas l'homme tout de suite car il ne ressemblait absolument plus à un agent de la CIA. Il avait troqué son costume humide et déchiré contre un jean, un sweat noir à capuche et une veste en cuir qui soulignaient sa carrure athlétique et ses proportions parfaites. Ses cheveux ébouriffés qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens et les entailles sur son visage toujours aussi beau lui conféraient un petit air de _bad boy_ tout à fait en adéquation avec l'endroit.

Et malgré cette tenue nettement plus décontractée que son très classique costume, John était toujours aussi séduisant… peut être plus encore…pensa Finch totalement sous son charme. _Quel caméléon ! Il est capable de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation et se fondre dans son environnement avec un sang froid à toute épreuve._

Alors que Finch restait planté là à le regarder, John s'avança de sa démarche féline jusqu'au lit et y déposa un grand sac de sport. Tellement subjugué par son changement, l'informaticien ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le ravitaillement, annonça fièrement l'agent en tirant d'un coup sec sur la fermeture-éclair pour dévoiler le contenu du sac.

Finch découvrit alors un véritable arsenal à faire pâlir les gangs du coin. Malgré sa méconnaissance, il reconnut sans peine des pistolets, des fusils d'assaut et leurs chargeurs ainsi que diverses grenades…

Mal à l'aise, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-J'imaginais plutôt de la nourriture…

-Il suffit de demander. J'espère que vous aimez la nourriture chinoise, annonça le jeune homme en farfouillant plus profondément dans le sac.

Il en ressortit un sachet en plastique qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Aussitôt, une délicieuse odeur remplit la petite chambre, réveillant immédiatement l'estomac de Finch qui se mit à grogner. Mais le jeune homme se retourna à nouveau vers le sac et en sortit des vêtements. Il les tendit à Harold en annonçant :

-Mais avant, tenez, changez-vous, je crois que c'est votre taille.

Encore une fois estomaqué par le contrôle de l'agent, Harold prit la pile de vêtements puis hésita. Il balaya la petite chambre du regard à la recherche d'un endroit pour s'isoler. Mais peine perdue. Il n'y avait pas de cabinet de toilette. Juste un petit lavabo dans un coin.

Percevant sa gêne, John se détourna vers la table de nuit où il avait laissé le sachet de nourriture.

Une fois de plus, Reese le surprenait. Avec élégance, il essayait de le mettre à l'aise en essayant de lui donner un peu d'intimité. Finch ne s'était absolument pas attendu à un tel tact de sa part.

Par pudeur, Finch lui tourna tout de même le dos, ôta ses vêtements désormais irrécupérables et enfila ceux choisis par l'autre homme. Effectivement, il avait le compas dans l'œil puisque le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche et la veste en tweed lui allaient comme un gant. Il en profita ensuite pour se rafraîchir. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau afin d'en effacer les stigmates de l'explosion et se remettre les idées en place.

Se sentant un peu mieux, il rejoignit l'agent qui, en l'entendant approcher, se retourna et lui présenta deux boites en carton :

-Nouilles sautées au bœuf ou crevettes sauce piquante ?

-Heu…Crevettes, je vous remercie.

-Tenez, dit l'agent en lui tendant une boite et des baguettes.

Finch reprit sa place sur la chaise alors que Reese préféra rester debout. Perdus dans leurs pensées, les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, chacun savourant ce petit moment de quiétude. Une fois son repas terminé, l'informaticien posa délicatement ses baguettes sur la boite en carton avant de déclarer de manière un peu abrupte.

-Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

Surpris, Reese leva les yeux et observa l'autre homme. Il lut dans son regard une détermination tout à fait nouvelle. Comprenant qu'il était peut-être temps de jouer cartes sur table, il posa sa boite, inspira longuement et avoua:

-J'en ai reçu l'ordre.

Finch fronça les sourcils. L'agent lui avait lui-même avoué qu'il avait trahi la CIA. Perplexe, il demanda :

-De qui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Juste avant l'explosion, j'ai reçu des textos d'un numéro inconnu me demandant de vous protéger.

-Me protéger ? Répéta l'informaticien de plus en plus perdu.

John demeura silencieux. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'avouer :

-Oui…enfin pas tout à fait…

L'informaticien commença à s'agacer et demanda d'un ton sec :

-Que disaient ces textos exactement ?

Reese n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Depuis qu'il les avait reçus, ces messages ne cessaient de le hanter. Aussi, il annonça sans une once d'hésitation:

-« Protège admin », "Sauve-le", "vite".

Finch blêmit.

-Wren ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous savez qui m'a envoyé ces messages ? S'inquiéta l'agent en s'approchant de l'autre homme qui semblait complètement abasourdi.

-J'en ai bien peur, oui, avoua Harold d'une voix blanche.

-Qui?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Et à quelques minutes d'intervalle, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, trois personnes, comme frappées par la même révélation, aboutirent à la même conclusion: La Machine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Le choix de ce titre est volontairement ambiguë car j'ai joué sur la polysémie du mot._ _Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, le terme apocalypse ne désigne pas le Jugement dernier ou la Fin des temps. Étymologiquement, le terme apocalypse vient du latin apocalypsis signifiant « révélation », lui-même provenant du grec ancien kalúptô (cacher) et ápó (dé) que l'on pourrait dont littéralement traduire par dé-cacher et donc par extension « dévoiler aux hommes »._ _D'ailleurs l'ouvrage Apocalypse dit de Saint Jean est également appelé le Livre des Révélations…_


End file.
